For Evers Begins Now
by PetiteFeeMoi
Summary: Ce n’était qu’une question de semaines, de jours. J’aurai fini par revenir et te supplier de me reprendre . Si les choses s’étaient ainsi passées ? Si Edward était finalement revenu à Bella ? Je prévois un rating M pour la suite. E&B.
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Twilight, j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews, dites moi ce que vous avez apprécié et ce qui vous a le moins plu, je veux tout savoir !  Bonne lecture !

**Note : **Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent en rien et sont l'exclusive propriété de la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.

Je me réserve le droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe lequel des personnages. Sur un coup de tête, qu'importent les conditions. Je m'octroie également la possibilité de faire intervenir de nouveaux personnages issus de mon imagination ou piqué dans différents romans, séries, films …

Je changerai régulièrement de **P**oint **d**e **V**ue. (**POV**). Je le signalerai très clairement, et ne me répéterai pas, seulement, j'entends par la donner plus de relief a chaque personnage et leur permettre de s'exprimer réellement, pour le lecteur de saisir l'importance de certaines révélations, la force de certaines paroles …

**Prologue**

Nous sommes au début de Tentation. Edward à quitté Bella. Bella n'a jamais eu l'intention de sauter de la falaise, n'a jamais fait de moto, ou autre sport dangereux. Alice n'a pas eu de vision et n'est pas venue retrouver Bella à Forks, en urgence. Edward n'est pas allé chez les Volturi, en Italie, d'en le but d'en finir. Mais, qu'avait-il dit à Bella, une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvée, dans Tentation ?

_« Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, de jours. J'aurai fini par revenir et te supplier de me reprendre »_. **Si les choses s'étaient ainsi passées ?**

Bella est complètement désemparée. Elle ne vit plus, ne pense plus, tout à fait amorphe. _« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »_. Effectivement, parfois, lorsqu'elle en est capable, Bella se pose la question de savoir si Edward n'était pas sa pure invention, le fruit défendu de son imagination débordante. Elle comprend que sa vie n'est pas qu'un cauchemar dont elle se réveillera lorsqu'elle entend les noms de « Cullen » dans une conversation. Bella s'abandonne, se laisse mourir. Elle ne mange plus. Rate l'essentiel des cours. Et souffre atrocement, plus qu'il n'est permis.

De son côté, Edward est au supplice. Il tente de se persuader que Bella vit mieux, loin de lui. Néanmoins il sait que lui va très mal loin d'elle. Il se rend compte qu'il l'aime trop pour lui faire le moindre mal, trop pour la laisser se faire du mal, trop pour supporter cet éloignement qui lui cause tant de douleur alors qu'elle ne réclamait que sa présence à ses côtés. Edward ; à l'agonie, est sur le point de craquer et de retourner chercher Bella. Dans une forêt d'Amérique du Sud, ressemblant à leur clairière, il laisse son chagrin le torturer, sans bouger, depuis plusieurs semaines.


	2. Nouveau Jour

**Chapitre I : Nouveau Jour**

_POV Edward._

Cela faisait désormais plus de 13 semaines, 5 jours, 17h, 46 minutes et 22 secondes que je me trouvais là, immobile tel un cadavre en décomposition, sur le sol humide à l'herbe touffue de cette clairière. Aussi, quand j'y étais arrivé, elle avait dès lors ravivé le souvenir de _notre_ clairière. _Notre_ clairière à **Elle** et moi. **Elle**. **Bella**. Jamais, en plus d'un siècle d'une existence tourmentée, je ne m'étais senti si humain. Cette délicieuse lycéenne du lycée de Forks m'avait fait renaitre, changé plus que de raison. Son odeur, sa tendre et délectable odeur me manquait tant. Ne plus entendre la mélodie de son cœur s'affolant à mon contact, sa respiration irrégulière sous mes baisers, sa peau pale et si délicatement rosée, douce et chaude, ses grands yeux d'un marron profond et intense, son indéfectible maladresse qui la rendait attachante ; tout autant de choses, tout me manquait. Bella me manquait. Et j'avais été stupide de croire que, même en prônant son bien, j'étais capable de me séparer d'elle. J'avais cru que l'aimer sincèrement serait renoncer à elle, pour son bien, sa sécurité, sa survie. En partant, je n'avais pas écouté ses supplications, m'implorant de rester près d'elle. Le danger ne pouvait venir que de moi. _**Je**_ l'avais impliqué dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas, et n'appartiendrait jamais. Elle avait alors frôlé la mort plus que le raisonnable ne le permet par _**ma**_ faute. James. Jasper. Et maintenant, si j'en croyais les visions d'Alice, Victoria ?

Dire que j'avais ardemment tenté de la traquer. Au départ, cela m'avait semblé facile. Elle avait du s'approcher de Bella plus qu'elle n'aurait du car, capable de distinguer l'odeur de Bella parmi n'importe quelle autre, je flairais la fragrance de celle qui pour moi, méritait n'importe quel sacrifice. Puis, le parfum de mon amour s'évanouissant dans la nature, je fus incapable de pister le vampire plus longtemps. J'avais tenté inutilement de fuir la douleur, fuir les souvenirs, mais son odeur vint à me manquer lorsqu'elle disparue tantôt. Elle vint à me manquer. Et j'avais fini par me résoudre à souffrir, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'étais entêté à croire, persuadé que j'avais choisi la meilleure solution pour elle. Et alors que j'avais tout le temps de souffrir, de penser, réfléchir, le jour se leva. Le soleil m'aveuglait littéralement, me sortant de ma longue agonie. La souffrance était, en cet instant, si forte que je m'étouffais, suffoquant des sanglots que je ne pouvais réprimer. L'impensable se produisit alors. Alors que dans mes murmures, mes cris, mes sanglots retenus, j'appelais _« __**Bella**__ »_ dans un soupir, je sentis l'humidité sur mon visage et ma vision se brouiller. _« La rosée du matin, sans doute »_, pensais-je. Non. L'herbe tout autour était parfaitement sèche et je pouvais assurer qu'il n'avait pas plus ici depuis presqu'une semaine.

Et pour la première fois depuis ces mois, je me relevais. Titubant. Non que je ne me sois pas vite rattrapé, connaissant mes aptitudes vampiriques, mais je fus chancelant pour quelques secondes, et cela me perturba. D'autant plus que je ne recouvrais pas ma vision. _« Comme celle d'un humain »._ Je portais une main à mon visage. Je n'étais pas préparé à la découverte que je fis alors. Ma main devint, au contact de me visage, humide elle aussi. Je portais cette eau merveilleuse à mes lèvres et me rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle avait un goût … salé. Non. Improbable.

Serait-il possible que … ?

Je m'écroulais au sol, me lassant retomber, et explosais. Hurlements, larmes, coups. Larmes. Larmes. Impensable. Incroyable. Merveilleux. Magique. Insensé. Bella m'avait rendu plus humain que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir l'être. Plus humain même, que lorsque j'en avais été physiquement. Je me calmais et la chaleur de soleil, rayonnante, sécha la dernière de mes larmes. Comme j'avais été stupide de renoncer ! De l'abandonner ! Abandonner _ma_ **Bella** ! Evidement, elle avait raison. Jamais je n'aurais pu la blesser, lui faire un quelconque mal. Elle croyait en moi. A l'instar de Carlisle et tous les autres membres de ma famille. Encore une fois, j'avais tellement eu honte de ma condition, m'étais tellement persuadé d'être un monstre que je ne leur avais pas fait confiance, pas suffisamment. Je n'y avais pas cru. Pourtant, j'aurais du.

Je pensais. Bella me pardonnerait-elle un jour ? Accepterait-elle de me revoir ? M'aimait-elle assez pour entendre mes excuses, supporter ma présence à ses côtés ? Autant de questions qui demeureraient sans réponse tant que je n'y aurai répondu de moi-même. En demandant à la principale intéressée. **Bella**, _ma_ **Bella**.

J'étais loin, très loin de Forks. Courir me ferait perdre trop de temps. J'allais par mes propres moyens jusqu'à la plus grande ville des alentours. Une fois sur place, je dérobais discrètement la voiture la plus rapide que je trouvais alors, une Corvette noire. Parfait. Je gagnais l'aéroport en un rien de temps. Je négociais maintenant un vol pour les Etats-Unis le plus rapidement possible, moyennant finance si nécessaire. Une petite dizaine d'heure plus tard, j'arrivais, après un vol long courriel et deux heures de voyage dans un tout petit coucou, à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. La pluie, pour m'accueillir. N'ayant aucun bagage à récupérer, je filais à toute vitesse, me dirigeant machinalement vers le parking de l'aérogare. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je vis une magnifique et rutilante Porsche jaune. J'en avais promis une à Alice, exactement de la même couleur. Je me dépêchais de chercher une voiture à « emprunter », la Porsche étant occupée par son conducteur. Quel gâchis !

J'allais forcer la portière d'une berline allemande, meilleure voiture disponible ici, lorsque la vitre de la Porsche s'abaissa. Le conducteur était « garé » en plein milieu, ne laissant aucune place aux autres pour manœuvrer, ni même à moi, m'empêchant de sortir ma voiture. C'est alors qu'une voix que je connaissais trop bien s'adressa à moi :

- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Monte, vite ! _me dit Alice, avec de grands signes de la main._

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici, Chère Alice ? _Lui demandais-je une fois dans l'habitacle_.

- Vision, _répondit-elle_. Je t'ai vu … pleurer, et prendre l'avion. J'ai su que tu serais là.

- Humm, _grognais-je, vexé de savoir qu'elle m'avait vu dans cette situation si particulière_.

Et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensés, elle commença :

- Oh ! Edward, ce n'est pas grave ! Ça n'a rien de normal, c'est vrai, mais c'est … beau, je veux dire c'est merveilleux ! Je me demande si tu saisi vraiment l'importance de ce fait. Tu es plus humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Plus que Carlisle, même, Oh, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Humain ! Tu imagines, la tête que ferait Rosalie en cet instant si elle t'avait vu ? Tu sais ce qu'elle donnerait pour redevenir humaine …

Oui, je le savais. Pour son humanité, Rosalie aurait tout fait. Même congédier Emmett. Pour autant, je n'étais pas rassuré. Evidement, quel bonheur, quelle source de joie ce serait si j'étais à nouveau humain ! Or, je savais parfaitement que cela était complètement impossible. Je devais obtenir des réponses, et vite. Me renseigner auprès de Carlisle.

Nous continuâmes notre conversation mentalement. Je me contentais d'une phrase lorsqu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ou d'un hochement de tête. Alice me racontait ce qui s'était déroulé pendant mon absence. Pour eux, ma famille, partie au clan de Denali, et pour Bella. Alice faisait très souvent le chemin pour garder un œil sur Bella. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à totalement délaisser celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Me voir ainsi conter tout le mal que mon absence avait fait à Bella me rendit fou de rage. Rage, contre moi. Une haine d'une force incroyable. Et pourtant, Alice le disait, Bella semblait toujours m'aimer. Je n'avais que trop de chance de posséder les sentiments d'une créature aussi pure. Je ne la méritais tout simplement pas. Mais elle m'aimait et semblait désirer ma présence, me désirer. Et je l'aimais et ne demandais rien d'autre que d'être auprès d'elle. Quelle perte de temps avais-je causée !

C'est après une petite demi-heure de route que nous arrivâmes à notre Villa Blanche. Revoir cette maison, enfin. Ma famille, enfin. Alice m'avait prévenu. Elle avait révélé le contenu de sa vision (tout du moins l'essentiel) et les Cullen étaient tous revenus à Forks, pour mon retour. Eux non plus, je ne les méritais pas. Je les avais trop fait souffrir, Esmée notamment. Elle était une bien trop bonne mère pour moi. Alice n'avait parlé des « détails » qu'à Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle avait alors entamé des recherches, pour savoir comment un tel phénomène pouvait être rendu possible ; tandis qu'Esmée s'était régalée des effets de Bella sur son vampire de fils. Elle avait tellement souffert, elle aussi, lorsque je l'avais privée de voir celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa propre fille. Elle aimait Bella sincèrement, comme elle pouvait m'aimer. Je rentrais chez moi, enfin, j'allais retrouver celle qui m'avait tant manqué et que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie ; ainsi que ma famille et souris à l'idée de voir enfin le visage d'Esmée s'illuminer à l'occasion de mon retour, et de celui de Bella dans notre famille. Enfin … si Bella le voulait.

Je passais un moment avec ma famille qui m'avait tant manquée, soucieux de restaurer un équilibre entre nous. Puis, n'ayant plus aucune conscience du temps, je demandais la date du jour et l'heure précisément. J'appris alors que nous étions le mardi 21 janvier, et qu'il était presque 15h. Il me sembla alors me souvenir qu'avant de disparaitre, mes cours du mardi au lycée de Forks se terminaient à trois heures vingt de l'après-midi. J'avais largement le temps de me rendre au lycée et de retrouver Bella, en voiture. Largement.

Je sautais alors du canapé sur lequel j'étais installé, puis me dirigeais vers le garage. J'attrapai machinalement les clefs de la Volvo grise que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser puis démarrai en trombes. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre avec Bella. Ni comment elle réagirait. Peut-être allait-elle m'ignorer ? Je ne pourrai décemment pas lui en vouloir, je l'avais bien mérité, après tout. Néanmoins, j'essayais de ne pas me faire trop de mal et d'éviter de penser à cette partie du plan. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point mes réflexions m'avaient absorbé. J'étais sur le parking du lycée depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsque je vis ma Bella sortir du bâtiment C. A la vue de son visage morose et son teint si terne, comme si jamais elle n'avait dormi, comme si elle souffrait un martyre sans nom, je ressenti comme un énorme coup de poignard dans le cœur que je n'avais plus, et cette fois encore, une larme roula discrètement sur ma joue droite. Je l'essuyais et sortit précipitamment de la voiture, me dirigeant vers elle. Je l'aimais **trop**.

_POV Bella._

Anglais. Mon dernier cours de la journée. Le plus agréable néanmoins. Nous avions enfin cessé de travailler Shakespeare et ses tragédies amoureuses, pour mon plus grand bien.

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à ma montre : 15h17. Dans trois minutes, la cloche de l'établissement sonnerait, libérant ses élèves pour la fin de journée. Je n'attendais jamais ce moment avec une impatience particulière. Pire, je le **craignais** presque. Parce qu'en rentrant chez moi, même si je prenais fou pour faire les choses les plus simples, je me retrouvais seule et incapable de ne pas y _penser_. Ne pas penser à lui. **Edward Cullen**, Le miracle de ma vie.

Jamais je n'avais escompté trouver cette perfection. Jamais je n'avais espéré être celle de quelqu'un, et j'avais toujours refusé les avances ; nouveauté surprenante de Forks ; qu'on m'avait faites. Mais avec Edward, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Son état de vampire ne m'avait jamais dérangée vraiment. Il est vrai que c'était incommodant, par exemple, lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras, m'embrassait, et que j'aurais voulu accentuer nos caresses. Ou lorsqu'il se torturait l'esprit, s'injuriait de tous les noms, de _montre_ ! Jamais Edward n'avait été un monstre pour moi. Il m'avait toujours protégée, voir même surprotégée ; chose qui m'agaçait parfois ; m'avait sauvée et toujours pris les précautions nécessaires à ma survie, mon bien-être. Edward Cullen n'avait jamais été un monstre. Sauf peut-être le jour où il a décidé de m'abandonner.

Cela peut paraitre étrange, mais je ne pourrai jamais lui en vouloir de m'avoir finalement délaissée. Après tout, je ne suis qu'humaine. J'ai des faiblesses, beaucoup trop de faiblesses. Et puis, je suinte l'ennui et la banalité. Physiquement, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, ma vie est routinière et je suis prévisible. Tandis que lui, possèdes des capacités physiques ; et mentales ; impressionnantes. De plus, il est, pour quelqu'un de son espèce, encore plus particulier : Si la majorité des vampires méprisent les humains et ne les considèrent que comme leur repas, Edward et sa famille, eux, se sont intégré dans notre société et ne consomme que du sang animal. Un sacrifice qui leur est couteux, je le sais. Combien de fois Edward a-t-il fait preuve d'un courage étonnant et d'une volonté sans faille pour m'approcher ; m'aimer ; et résister à l'envie dévorante, à la soif douloureuse de goûter mon sang ? Je ne craignais rien avec lui, ni avec aucun membre de sa famille, je le savais. Tant que je ne saignais pas, j'étais en sécurité.

Mais voilà, la stupide humaine que je suis semblait, pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire, bien décidé à gâcher la fête organisée par Alice à cette occasion. En ouvrait les cadeaux que je leur avais dit de ne pas m'acheter, je m'étais coupée au doigt, ce qui avait déclenché l'attaque immédiate de Jasper, le plus jeune « végétarien » de la famille. Puis dans ma chute, amortie par Edward, pour me protéger de son frère, je m'étais ouvert le bras, et l'ensemble de la famille avait du quitter les lieux. Seul Carlisle ; qui avait des siècles de pratique médicale derrière lui ; et Edward ; qui m'aimait alors plus que de raison et retenait son souffle ; étaient restés près de moi le temps de guérir mes blessures, bien que j'eu congédié Edward, pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de sa soif, qu'il ne se croit pas encore _monstrueux_ de ressentir de telles pulsions. Son statut de vampire rendait cela normal, je l'acceptais. Et quelque part, je me sentais flattée que mon odeur lui soit si agréable et en même temps dangereusement respirable.

Voilà qu'après cette soirée, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Comme si tout ce qui le rendait lui-même avait disparu. Je l'avais d'ailleurs constaté sur les photos que j'avais prises, avant/après, quand il ne les avait pas encore subtilisées. Avant cet accident, il était joyeux, ses yeux brillaient, son visage était ouvert et souriant. Il recherchait ma présence. Après cela, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, se refermait comme une huître, ne venait plus me voir, en douce de Charlie, ne me touchait presque plus, ne parlait pas. Et puis, il est partit, quelques jours après cette histoire. _« Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon »_, m'avait-il dit. Et j'en avais pleinement conscience. Seulement, j'avais été trop égoïste pour voir uniquement son bonheur. J'avais besoin de lui près de moi, de sa présence à mes côtés, de ses yeux topaze veillant sur ma maladresse. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que je ne le devais, avec une force que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Oui, j'aimais Renée et Charlie, cependant, c'était différent. Pour Edward, je serais morte. Pour lui, pour son bonheur, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, tant que je sois sure qu'il soit heureux.

C'est pour cela que je comprenais, que j'acceptais son départ. Que je continuais de vivre, ou plutôt, de survivre. Parce qu'il n'était pas heureux avec moi, il me l'avait clairement signifié, et partait pour être libre à nouveau, connaitre une meilleure existence. Et si, dans ce départ, il trouvait son compte, s'il était heureux aujourd'hui, alors j'étais prête à supporter ce sacrifice. Parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais encore.

C'est à cet instant que la sonnerie retentit, me sortant de mes songes, et que tous les élèves se précipitèrent au dehors de la classe. Je voyais Mr. Mason commencer à effacer le tableau noir et ranger ses dossiers de cours dans sa mallette en cuir, avant de réaliser que moi aussi, je devais partir. Qu'il était l'heure de quitter le lycée, que ma journée de cours était finie. _« Encore une longue soirée qui s'annonce »_, pensais-je, faisant référence à ce qui se passerai une fois chez moi. Evidement, je rentrerai le plus lentement possible. En arrivant, je prendrais soin de garer consciencieusement la Chevrolet. Je préparerai le repas pour Charlie, et je nettoierai ce qui a besoin de l'être. Puis, je monterai dans ma chambre, et ferai mes devoirs. Je rangerai minutieusement mes affaires, m'appliquerai patiemment à bien travailler, et bien écrire. Ensuite, j'enverrai un email à Renée pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Puis, je préparerai mon sac d'école pour la journée de demain. Enfin, j'irai prendre ma douche. Malgré tout, je savais que le temps s'éterniserait et qu'il serait toujours trop tôt quand j'en aurais fini. Charlie rentrait, de plus, assez tard ces derniers temps. Il faut avouer que bien malgré mon dévouement factice, ma serviabilité, je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie. Et aussi, que Charlie avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Une série de meurtres inexpliqués avait commencée à Seattle et les homicides devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Sans dire qu'ils se rapprochaient également toujours plus de Forks.

Je ramassais mes affaires à la hâte, bien malgré moi, et sortis de la classe. Je traversais les couloirs avec une lenteur étouffante, puis arriva finalement dehors, devant le bâtiment C. Nous étions en janvier et au dessus de l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel de Forks, le soleil rougissait comme pour signaler la fin de l'après-midi. Quelques rayons filtraient au travers des gros cumulus, et l'espace d'un instant, je fus aveuglée par la lumière. _« Comme au lever du jour »_, pensais-je. Je me dirigeais vers ma Chevrolet lorsque j'aperçu une Volvo grise. Mon cœur manqua un battement, ma respiration s'affola, et je me sentis blêmir. Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût. Est-ce que … ? Es-ce que Mike aurait acheté la même voiture qu'Edward ? Juste pour m'avoir ? Cela pouvait sembler prétentieux de penser cela, ce n'était franchement pas le cas. Mike avait déjà tenté ; sans grand succès, cela va de soi ; d'imiter Edward que je n'aurais pas été surprise si la voiture garée à l'emplacement habituel des Cullen avait été la sienne. Si c'était le cas, lorsqu'il m'en parlerait, il m'entendrait.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'était pas le cas, la présente voiture n'appartenait pas à Mike. Je le voyais se diriger et entrer dans sa voiture usuelle. Tyler était près de sa nouvelle voiture, et Angela dans celle de Ben. Lauren venait de monter dans la BM de Jessica, et Eric, lui, l'ovni, rentrait chez lui en vélo. Personne n'avait changé de voiture. Alors, je compris que ce n'était là qu'une fois encore l'œuvre de mon cerveau malheureux. Après les hallucinations auditives, j'en avais de visuelles ! Bientôt, je serais enfermée, et mourrais d'une overdose d'antidépresseurs. Au moins, j'en aurais fini, et cela ne me serait même pas imputable.

Je continuais alors d'avancer jusqu'à mon véhicule lorsque je **le** vis. **Lui**. Mon **Edward**. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et semblait me sourire. Je compris alors qu'il s'agissait, non pas d'une hallucination, mais d'un rêve ; j'avais probablement du m'endormir en anglais, et j'imaginais mal comment j'expliquerai à Charlie ce soir l'heure de colle que je recevrais dès mon réveil ; et changeais de direction. J'avançais désormais vers lui, celui que j'aimais, qui me manquait douloureusement depuis des mois, et me retrouvais bientôt face à lui. L'hypothèse du rêve se confirma par la larme qu'il me sembla distinguer sur sa joue. Un vampire ne pleure pas. Il ne peut pas pleurer. J'étais en plein fantasme. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous désirez la suite, faites le moi savoir dans les reviews. Sincèrement, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, si ce début est bien construit, que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur quant à la personnalité que S. Meyer avait insufflée à ses personnages, car si mon histoire sera bien évidement différente de la sienne, je tiens à coller aux livres le plus possible, et que les personnages soient les plus fidèles à ce qu'elle avait créés ! Gros bisous,

Petite Fée.


	3. Un si doux rêve

**Chapitre II : Un si doux rêve**

_POV Bella_

L'hypothèse du rêve se confirma par la larme qu'il me sembla distinguer sur sa joue. Un vampire ne pleure pas. Il ne peut pas pleurer. J'étais en plein fantasme. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai …

J'étais maintenant exactement face à lui, dans l'ombre de sa silhouette, et je pouvais reconnaitre sans la moindre difficulté chacun de ses traits. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier son visage marmoréen, d'une splendeur largement trop égale à celle du dieu d'un quelconque culte païen désormais révolu. Je fixais ses yeux d'or liquide. Ils me semblaient encore plus clairs que je ne les avais jamais vus. La larme que j'avais alors crue repérée sur sa joue était bien là, je ne m'étais pas trompée. **Non**. En fait, son visage était _**baigné**_ de larmes.

Tout cela était tellement improbable, irréel, qu'il m'était trop facile d'imaginer la suite. J'allais certainement me laisser aller à lui dire tout ce que j'avais alors sur le cœur, je voudrais l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais le quitter, et certainement qu'à ce moment là, il me sortirait une phrase qui réduirait à l'état de néant mon cœur qui ne me semblait déjà plus battre. Voilà ce qui arriverait. Et à mon réveil, j'allais souffrir. A mon réveil, je serais collée. Quelle super journée ! Charlie serait fou de joie, en rentrant du travail, rien de mieux que de trouver un billet de colle sur la table près de son repas, sans avoir d'explications puisque sa fille, shootée aux somnifères pour trouver le sommeil avant que de trop profondes blessures ne se réveillent et l'entaillent de nouveau. Voilà ce à quoi ressemblerait ma fin de journée, je le savais. Néanmoins, je me dis que je pouvais certainement arranger la partie « shootée aux somnifères ». Après tout, si je me contrôlais un minimum face à mon Edward fictif, je pourrais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec Charlie pour lui expliquer tout cela, et éviter que la colère lui monte brusquement et qu'il m'expédie vite fait bien fait à Jacksonville.

Je décidais alors de ne dire que quelques mots à la merveilleuse illusion qui me faisait face. Peut-être que si je l'implorais de revenir, cette nuit ; dans un rêve évidement, autrement, je savais qu'il n'était même une idée de demander pareille chose ; peut-être le ferait-il, ainsi j'aurais contentée chaque partie de moi. Charlie serait presque content de me voir, lui parler ; même si c'était pour lui expliquer la raison de ma colle ; et ne me renverrai pas à Jacksonville. Je pourrai rester à Forks endurer mon chagrin, purger ma peine. Et je verrai, je l'espère, Edward dans un rêve cette nuit. Car même si je devais souffrir un martyre après, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser partir tout de suite. Sans l'avoir imaginairement touché, vu ; sans lui avoir dis mon désespoir, mon amour malgré tout. Ces derniers temps, les hallucinations se faisaient de plus en plus rares, alors je profitais comme je le pouvais de chacune d'entre elles. Je savais que jamais il ne reviendrait, et elles étaient le seul lien qui me raccrochait désormais à lui, ou plutôt, à son souvenir.

Je le regardais maintenant fixement dans les yeux. Je m'y perdais une fois encore, dans un tourbillon d'émotions, de sentiments. Il était terriblement tourmenté. Je pouvais distinguer de la culpabilité, du remord, de la joie, de la tendresse, … _de l'amour_ ? Oui, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un de mes fantasmes, il était normal que dans **mon** rêve, Edward m'aime.

J'avais moi aussi, alors, la vue embrouillée, et sentais de lourdes gouttes d'échapper de mes yeux et rouler sur mon visage. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur ma joue, et la balaya de son pouce, récoltant toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées. Je fis de même sur son visage dur et froid comme le marbre, puis me retirais. Il lâcha alors mon visage et pris ma main encore humide dans la sienne qui l'était tout autant, et nos pleurs se mélangèrent. Alors, il porta ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, goûtant le mélange salé de nos larmes. Je n'en puis plus et me blottis contre son torse. Il m'enlaça de sa main libre et me serra encore plus fort. Il avait baissé la tête et reniflait mes cheveux. J'embrassais sa mâchoire et lui susurrais à l'oreille :

- Je vais y aller, maintenant. Tu me manque. Tu me manque trop. Viens ce soir, Oh ! Je t'en supplie, viens ! Je t'aime.

Je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte et m'avançais vers ma voiture. J'aurais du me réveiller, **là**. Il aurait du me dire quelque chose. **Maintenant**. _Ou disparaitre_.

Je paniquais légèrement de ne pas deviner l'issue de ce rêve. Ou plutôt, de ce cauchemar. Parce que je le savais, tous mes cauchemars commençaient tels de beaux et doux rêves, pour finir par mes hurlements et mes pleurs à mon réveil. Alors je ne regardais pas derrière moi. Si ce n'étais pas un rêve, c'était une hallucination. C'était peut-être mieux, je ne serais pas collée, je pourrais même me coucher avant le retour de Charlie sans risquer le voyage sans retour chez Renée. Je démarrais alors la Chevrolet, et roulais le plus doucement possible jusqu'à la maison. Je manquais de m'étouffer lorsque, garée à l'emplacement même de Charlie, la Volvo grise m'apparaissait. Je pris néanmoins tout mon temps pour manœuvrer et faire le créneau qui me permettait de garer ma voiture du troisième âge. Je pris mon sac que j'avais laissé sur le plateau de la camionnette et sortis les clefs de ma poche. Je les enfonçais dans la serrure, mais tournais dans le vide. La porte était _**déjà**_ ouverte. Charlie était il rentré ? Impossible, il n'y avait pas sa voiture. Ou alors, il y avait un match de baseball, ainsi, Jacob et Billy avait pris mon père à son bureau et l'avait déposé. Mais dans ce cas, ou se trouvait la voiture de Jake ? Peut-être que ce dernier était repartit, déposant ainsi Billy et mon père à la maison, il ne devait pas avoir envie de me voir. C'était compréhensible, je lui avais brisé le cœur. C'était la seule explication possible quand à l'état de cette porte.

J'entrais, imaginant trouver Billy et mon père au milieu de bières et poisson frit maison Clearwater. C'était vraiment ma journée. Billy allait encore me dévisager, me regarder de cet air « je t'avais prévenue », et dire des horreurs sur les Cullen à mon père. Que ce dernier s'empresserait de croire, du moins pour le compte d'Edward.

Quelque part, j'étais presque heureuse que Jake n'ai pas voulu rester en compagnie de son père. Un seul Black à la maison était largement suffisant, surtout que mon père avait une adoration presque surdimensionnée pour Jacob, partageant leur aversion pour celui que j'aimais. Le **seul** homme que j'aimais._ Homme_, si l'on peut dire. C'était certainement la raison de l'absence de Jake. Il m'avait fait plusieurs fois des avances, auxquelles j'avais toujours répondu de manière négative, lui signifiant que je l'aimais comme mon frère, et que, personnellement, j'étais contre l'inceste. Un jour, nous en étions venus à nous disputer à ce sujet, et il m'avait alors dit tout un tas de choses blessantes. Il insultait mon Edward et l'amour que, bien malgré son abandon, je lui portais toujours, et la fidélité dont je faisais preuve envers lui, le défendant en vers et contre tout. Nous en étions restés la, et je pensais alors, naïvement, que nous serions toujours les meilleurs amis de monde. Pas Jacob. Pour lui, tout ceci avait du être symbole de rupture, et notre amitié semblait brisée à jamais. J'avais vraiment le chic pour faire le vide autour de moi. Tout d'abord, Edward, les Cullen. Mes amis du lycée. Jake. Et mon père. J'étais vraiment en fardeau pour ceux qui m'entouraient.

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque, me décidant finalement à pousser la porte d'entrée, je ne vis pas de lumière dans la maison. _« Les économies d'énergie, pensais-je, l'avenir de la planète est l'affaire de tous »_. C'était typiquement Charlie, ça. Je retirais mon coupe vent et mon écharpe, et rangeait ma paire de gants dans l'entrée. Je poursuivais mon chemin et entrais dans la pièce principale. La cuisine était vide. Le salon était vide. Aucune trace de Charlie, Billy. Personne. Le soleil se couchait lentement et bientôt, l'obscurité sera omniprésente. J'allumais alors une ou deux lampes dans la pièce à vivre, puis déposais mon sac au pied de l'escalier. Que signifiait tout cela ? Deux hallucinations consécutives, c'était beaucoup. Je regardais par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je voyais toujours la Volvo garée devant chez moi. Je regardais l'heure : 15h45. J'avais beau avoir tout fait avec une lenteur aveuglante, le temps n'était pas de mon coté, et se laissait passer doucement. Je me mis alors à préparer le repas de Charlie pour ce soir. J'épluchais différents légumes et les plongeais dans l'eau bouillante, et fis cuire le steak haché dans une poêle proche. Parfait, comme ça, ce soir, il n'aurait qu'à passer son repas au micro-onde quelques instants, pendant que je pourrai me laisser aller à mon chagrin. Une fois la cuisine terminée, je rangeais et faisais la vaisselle. Je nettoyais consciencieusement le plan de travail, puis entreprit de monter dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. J'espérais arriver à me concentrer.

Je pris mon sac et montai doucement une à une les marches de l'escalier. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et posais mon sac sur la chaise de mon bureau, m'essayant sur le lit. C'est à ce moment que je le vis. Il était là, à sa place habituelle. Sur mon rocking-chair. Si je n'étais pas en train de rêver, et que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, j'allais le payer très cher, ce soir. Je le regardais, il me regardait. Je mes levais et avançai doucement vers lui. Il me tendit ses bras, je m'y jetai, le serrant toujours plus fort contre moi, pleurant dans son cou, respirant une grande goulée de son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. Cette hallucination était parfaite, tout y était. Je sentais son torse de pierre contre ma peau fragile, ses doigts souples et froid sur mes mains, son odeur enivrante. Il était aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Plus beau, même. Oui, je crois que ma défaillante mémoire d'humaine ne lui avait pas rendue justice.

Mes pleurs s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Bella, je t'en prie, ne pleurs pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal, je suis si navré, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je t'aime, ma Bella. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! Je ne te referai plus jamais ça. Je ne le pourrai pas de toute façon. Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps (1), _dit-il, et je pouvais percevoir l'émotion dans sa voix._

Les émotions. J'en étais presque sure, si je relevais la tête, j'aurais vu de grosse larmes sur son visage. Mais cette hallucination était trop belle, si belle que je voulais y croire un peu, et voir mon Edward pleurer ne m'aiderai pas. Les vampires ne pleurent pas. Ses larmes étaient fictives, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Mais seulement, j'espérais qu'en les ignorants, je pourrai me complaire dans ce rêve et croire à cette réalité. J'espérais, à ce moment, ne plus jamais me réveiller. Ou que cette vision ne finisse jamais. J'avais retrouvé mon amour, mais je savais qu'il finirait par me laisser à nouveau, et ma peine en serait plus grande. J'aurais du résister, faire cesser ce rêve, cette hallucination, seulement c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais profiter de chacun des moments passés en sa présence. Réelle ou fictive.

Il se mit alors à me chuchoter ma berceuse à l'oreille, et je me calmais. Il embrassait doucement le sommet de mon crâne, et resserrait son étreinte. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon cou, et tournais mon visage pour lui faire face. Erreur. Comme je l'avais pensé, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et menaçaient de tomber. Je voulais à tout prix faire cesser cela, non seulement parce qu'en effet, mon rêve devenait mon crédible et je savais que le réveil me menaçait ; mais surtout, essentiellement parce que de voir souffrir l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde à ce point me rendait folle de tristesse. Il semblait brisé, et j'aurais voulu apaiser sa peine (2). Je lui murmurais alors :

- Eh …, si quelqu'un doit pleurer, dans l'histoire, c'est moi, non ? Parce que, d'ici quelques minutes, je vais me réveiller, et tu seras à nouveau partit. Quand mon rêve se terminera, je ne saurais pas si je te reverrais bientôt, si ce rêve reviendra. Tu sais, je t'aime. Et j'aimerai que ce rêve dure toujours. Et le temps qu'il durera, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. C'est un rêve, mon rêve après tout ! Je vais suffisamment souffrir à mon réveil, alors, je ne veux pas de douleur maintenant, je veux que nous soyons heureux tout les deux pour les instants qu'ils nous restent. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu me manque, tu sais …

Je le regardais, et souriais devant son air perplexe tout en caressant ses cheveux. Leur douceur m'avait manquée, elle aussi. J'allais poursuivre, ma tirade n'ayant pas eu l'effet escompté, il semblait encore plus retourné, encore plus inquiet. Il prit ce regard triste ; désolé, ou perçait quelque tendresse. Ce regard, je l'avais déjà vu. Je m'en rappelais trop bien. Il commença à parler, et plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire ; un phrase qui m'enfoncerai dans ma souffrance, comme à chaque fois, à n'en pas douter ; j'aurais voulu me réveiller … :

- Bella, _commença-t-il avec un air ferme_, je suis désolé, mais …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu également ! Je sais, je suis trop méchante de couper la, pourtant, vous devrez attendre samedi prochain pour connaitre la suite, j'ai décidé de ne poster que le weekend, un chapitre samedi, un dimanche !  Je souhaite ne pas vous décevoir, et je m'applique à écrire la mieux possible. Le prochain chapitre sera en POV Edward, et reprendra au début de ce chapitre, tout en le poursuivant. Vous allez voir ...

Vers du « Poème à ma Fille », de _Victor Hugo_.

Inspiration d'une chanson, Broken, _Amy Lee & Seether_.


	4. Réveil

**Chapitre III : Réveil**

_POV Edward_

Je vis Bella s'approcher de moi, lentement. Elle semblait hésiter, comme partagée. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je lui avais fait beaucoup trop de mal pour qu'elle me pardonne si facilement, si elle décidait de me pardonner. Je pleurais. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à ravaler les émotions qui me traversaient, et les larmes étaient un moyen très efficace d'extérioriser tout cela. Néanmoins, je détestais me sentir vulnérable, ne pas arriver à contrôler cet aspect là. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de mal à acquérir un semblant de maîtrise sur les reste de mes instincts, j'aurais au moins voulu contrôler celui-ci. Mais non. Après cet instant de réflexion, je constatais que Bella pleurait également. Je me sentais tellement faible, tellement désolé en cet instant. Comme si sa souffrance ; en plus de la mienne ; me dévorait. Je constatais toujours plus le mal que je lui avais fait et je ne savais pas si elle arriverait à me le pardonner un jour. En tous cas, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je passais innocemment ma main sur son visage, balayant ses larmes du pouce, et elle faisait de même avec les miennes. Je sentis sa main retomber et l'enlaçais dans la mienne. Elle était toute mouillée, à l'instar de ma propre main. Je la portais à mes lèvres et goûtais ses larmes. Si pures. Des larmes d'ange. Il n'est pas permis de faire pleurer un ange. Soudainement, elle vint se blottir contre moi, et je resserrais alors machinalement notre étreinte. J'humais alors la délicate fragrance de ses cheveux. Oh ! Comme cette odeur m'avait manquée, tellement manquée. C'est alors qu'elle me dit tout bas :

- Je vais y aller, maintenant. Tu me manques. Tu me manques trop. Viens ce soir, Oh ! Je t'en supplie, viens ! Je t'aime.

Elle me laissa là, sur ce parking, se dirigeant vers sa Chevrolet. Elle semblait anxieuse, perturbée. Ce qui était normal, était donné tout ce qui venait de se passer. Secrètement, j'étais le vampire le plus heureux du monde : j'avais retrouvé celle que j'aimais, et Bella ne m'avait pas jeté. Je n'estimais pas la partie gagnée pour autant, après tout, elle désirait peut-être que nous nous expliquions lorsque je passerais la voir. Alors qu'elle quittait le parking dans sa Chevrolet, je montais dans la Volvo, sachant pertinemment que j'arriverais sur place avant elle. J'entrais par la porte principale et ne la refermais pas à clef. Bella entrerais bientôt, de toute façon. Je montais m'installer dans sa chambre, dans le rocking-chair ou j'avais mes habitudes. J'attendais, patiemment que Bella termine son travail. Je savais qu'elle préparait à Charlie le repas du soir, et qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Je l'entendis monter les escaliers, puis pousser la porte de la chambre. Elle déposa son sac sur la chaise de son bureau et s'assit sur son lit. Elle releva la tête et remarqua enfin ma présence. Je finissais par me croire invisible. Elle se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de moi. Je lui ouvris mes bras et elle vint s'y loger plus vite que jamais. Je la serrais contre moi tandis que je sentais ses larmes brulantes goutter sur ma peau fraîche. Je n'en puis plus de l'entendre pleurer toujours plus et ne désirais que l'apaiser. Je cherchais alors quelque chose pour la rassurer :

- Bella, je t'en prie, ne pleurs pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal, je suis si navré, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je t'aime, ma Bella. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! Je ne te referai plus jamais ça. Je ne le pourrai pas de toute façon. Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps, _dis-je, tandis que ma voix défaillait sur les derniers mots._

Je pleurais maintenant, et a mon grand soulagement, Bella ne me regardais pas. Je commençai à lui fredonner sa berceuse et je là senti presque immédiatement se détendre, ce qui me soulagea. J'embrassais doucement le sommet de sa tête et elle se retourna pour me voir. Erreur. Je vis son regard se voiler d'un seul coup. Elle avait vu mes larmes. Et maintenant, elle qui était apaisée ; elle semblait à nouveau souffrir, anxieuse. Bravo Edward, tu es trop fort, tu as encore réussi à tout gâcher ! Mais Bella me coupa dans mes pensés :

- Eh …, si quelqu'un doit pleurer, dans l'histoire, c'est moi, non ? Parce que, d'ici quelques minutes, je vais me réveiller, et tu seras à nouveau partit. Quand mon rêve se terminera, je ne saurais pas si je te reverrais bientôt, si ce rêve reviendra. Tu sais, je t'aime. Et j'aimerai que ce rêve dure toujours. Et le temps qu'il durera, je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. C'est un rêve, mon rêve après tout ! Je vais suffisamment souffrir à mon réveil, alors, je ne veux pas de douleur maintenant, je veux que nous soyons heureux tout les deux pour les instants qu'ils nous restent. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu me manque, tu sais …

Se réveiller ? Un rêve ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait là ? À coup sur, elle avait de la fièvre et elle commençait à divaguer. Je commençai à m'inquiéter pour sa santé physique. En plus du traumatisme que je lui avais causé, serais-je ce qui la rendait malade en cet instant ?

- Bella, _commençai-je avec un air ferme_, je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris

- Oh ! Oui, c'est ça alors, c'est maintenant que tu t'en vas, hein, et je vais me réveiller ! _S'énerva-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix._

- Bella … tu ne vas pas te réveiller, tu …

Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer.

- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que je suis morte ! Quand est-ce arrivé, je ne m'en rappelle pas !?

J'avais oublié à quel point elle était têtue.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas te réveiller parce que tu ne dors pas, mon amour. Tu es parfaitement éveillée, _lui dis-je en caressant sa joue de mon pouce, essuyant les sanglots qui avaient fini par s'échapper de ses beaux yeux marron._

- Alors tu es une de mes hallucinations, c'est ça ? J'ai vraiment cru que c'était un rêve cette fois, tout était tellement ressemblant, tu sais …

- Des hallucinations ? Des rêves ? Bella, de quoi parles-tu ? _Elle avait réussi, elle m'avait rendu fou, maintenant, j'étais vraiment inquiet de ce qui s'était passé en mon absence, de ce que mon absence lui avait causée. _

- Mais, tu sais bien …, _dit-elle, sa voix se brisant_. Mon Dieu ! Je parle avec une vision ! Avec un fantôme, un souvenir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, bon sang !, _poursuivit-elle, dans un soudain regain d'énergie_.

- Bella, calme-toi. Je suis là. C'est moi, Edward, ton Edward.

- Ah ! La bonne blague, je sais bien que c'est toi ! Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas vraiment la, c'est juste moi qui te vois, parce que j'en ai envie …

C'est qu'elle commençait vraiment à me ficher la trouille avec ses histoires de visions, de rêves, d'hallucinations. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte, tout simplement, que j'étais revenu, et maintenant là, près d'elle, et que je ne la quitterai plus jamais ?

- Bella, je t'assure que si Charlie arrivait dans cette chambre à l'instant, il me verrait aussi, et que sur le parking du lycée, les autres m'ont vu également. J'ai même croisé ce Newton …, _avouais-je avec dégoût_.

- Mais oui, mais tu ne comprends pas ! C'est parce que c'est un rêve ! Tu me dis ce que je veux entendre, parce que c'est mon rêve, et que dans le songe de celui qui le fait, il se passe exactement ce qu'il désire. Et moi, ce que je désire, c'est que tu sois là. Que tu reste avec moi, que tu ne sois jamais partit, que tu m'aimes toujours. Parce que moi je t'aime toujours.

Elle me regardait et je sentis mon cœur fané se serrer. Je l'avais completement détruite. Je l'avais completement détruite et elle continuait de m'aimer. De me vouloir près d'elle. Je ne la méritais pas. Mais je l'aimais trop pour survivre à son absence. Maintenant que je me savais incapable de lui faire du mal, je ne pourrai plus la laisser, plus jamais. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le comprenne. Et qu'elle m'explique ces « hallucinations ».

- Non, Bella, tu ne dors pas, tu n'es pas morte et je ne suis pas une vision. Je suis ici, à Forks, dans ta chambre, sur ce rocking-chair, avec toi dans mes bras. Je t'aime. Et tu n'imagine même pas ce que ta souffrance m'inflige. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait tout ce mal. Je te promets, je te le jure, jamais je ne recommencerai ! Bella, mon amour, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi ! Jamais, je te le jure, Jamais ! Jamais je ne te referai ça !, _lui dis-je. Si fort que j'étais, ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et je n'avais pu dissimuler les sanglots que je retenais. Je n'étais même pas sur que ma voix n'ai pas déraillé sur la fin._

- Non ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, Edward ne t'en vas pas, reste encore, encore un peu avec moi !

Elle s'affolait. Et me serrait toujours plus fort dans ses bras frêles. Je ne pensais pas que mon absence aurait des conséquences aussi dévastatrices sur elle, sur sa santé. Je m'en voulais, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Et surtout pas de lui faire comprendre. Elle s'en serait voulu et aurait pris le blâme pour elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute, tout était la mienne.

- Bella. Bella ! Regarde-moi. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je ne m'en irai pas. Je resterai avec toi pour toujours. Je suis juste tellement désolé de voir le mal que je t'ai fait. En partant. Je ne voulais que ton bonheur. Je pensais sincèrement que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi. Mais, il semble que je me sois trompé, _dis-je, lui souriant désormais_. Je t'aime. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal, maintenant, je le sais. Et si c'est en te quittant que je te fais souffrir, alors je reste avec toi. Je suis là.

Elle me sourit enfin, me regarda de ses yeux devenus brillant. Je ne l'avais pas vue si heureuse depuis trop longtemps. Et c'était moi ! Je la rendais heureuse ! J'avais vraiment été si stupide, et je regrettais très sincèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Esmée et Alice.

- Alors, tu veux dire que … ? Que tu es là pour de vrai !? Que nous sommes bien le 21 janvier, et_, elle regarda sa montre_, qu'il est bien 16h32, et que nous sommes … ensemble ? Tu es vraiment revenu ! Tu ne vas plus partir, plus jamais hein ? Oh, Edward, comme tu m'as manqué ! Si tu savais à quel point ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime.

- Oui, je suis là, _lui répondis-je, amusé de sa réaction_. Et je ne partirai plus, plus jamais. Ensemble, pour toujours. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, tu n'imagine pas. Je t'aime trop. Je ne devrais pas, c'est une mauvaise chose pour toi, mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne demande qu'a rester près de toi jusqu'à la fin du monde. Et puisque tu semble désirer ma présence, alors, je crois que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

- Mais …, j'ai peur, _dit-elle comme embarrassée_. Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ?

- Bella, je te le jure. Je suis là. Et toute ma famille est revenue de Denali, ils sont tous au manoir, en ce moment. Dès la semaine prochaine, tu nous reverras tous au lycée.

- Mais je ne veux pas y aller si tu ne viens pas ! Sinon, ce n'est peut-être que moi qui déraille complètement, je suis sans doute devenue folle maintenant.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait ! J'avais beau l'aimer de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme ; - celle qu'elle avait du moins insufflée en moi - ; de tout mon cœur ; - qui était, à ce qu'il paraît mort lors de ma « renaissance » - ; je commençais à perdre patience.

- Bella ! Tu ne dérailles pas, tu n'es pas folle ! Est-ce si difficile de croire que je t'aime et que je suis là, désormais ?

- Tu m'as bien laissée une fois …

Je cru défaillir. Elle avait raison. Il était normal qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. J'avais beau souffrir de ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer, je savais que ce que je pouvais ressentir en cet instant n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait enduré ces 3 derniers mois. Elle ne disait que la vérité, j'étais obligé de l'accepter et de rectifier mes erreurs si je voulais retrouver sa confiance.

- C'est vrai. Je suis désolé, et je suis revenu, je suis la, maintenant. Et je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en classe, ensemble, la semaine prochaine. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Charlie que tu es malade … et je te garderais … sans qu'il le sache, _dis-je, souriant_.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne idée. Je suis un peu enrhumée de toute façon. Hum, Edward ! C'est vraiment si bon de te retrouver enfin.

Elle était lovée tout contre moi et j'adorais véritablement la sensation de sa peau douce et chaude sur la mienne. Elle s'agrippait à mon cou et je le portais jusqu'à son lit. Je m'étendais sur les couvertures et elle revint dans mes bras immédiatement. J'embrassais son visage, chacune des parties de son visage. Elle se rapprocha, et je sentis plus fort encore sa délicate odeur. Mais la soif que je ressentais me semblait de plus en plus facile à ignorer. Aussi tentante fut l'odeur de son sang pour moi, je savais qu'il était le liquide vital sans lequel elle ne pourrait pas survivre et cela suffisait à calmer mes ardeurs. A choisir entre son goût parfumé sur les lèvres et la sentir tout contre moi, entre son nectar et ses yeux, je savais ce que je choisissais. Je n'avais aucun doute la dessus. Le sang de Bella ne m'était rien comparé à l'avoir vivante. Alors, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, je ne bougeais plus que ma main, tout doucement, sur son visage, admirant chacun de ses traits. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, et elle pressa les siennes avec délicatesse contre les miennes. Je me sentais devenir fébrile, comme en désirant toujours plus, explorant sa bouche avec avidité, embrassant son corps tout entier, la sentant brûler sur ma peau de glace. Mais je me contrôlais. Je n'avancerai pas les choses moi-même. J'attendrais qu'elle demande plus et répondrais à ce qu'il me serait possible de faire sans risquer de la blesser. Alors, je sentis sa langue tentant de percer la barrière formée par mes lèvres, que j'entrouvris alors, impatient aussi.

J'exerçais sur moi une maîtrise presque excessive, mais je ne voulais pas risquer l'accident. Alors, lorsqu'elle approfondit notre baiser, que nos langues se touchèrent, ce fut une explosion. De passion, de douceur. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains dans mes cheveux et j'enlaçais sa taille langoureusement. J'aurais voulu poursuivre, bien que le raisonnable me l'eut défendu, lorsqu'elle interrompit notre baiser, puis embrassa brièvement mes lèvres. Son goût était sucré, délicieux. Mais je crois qu'elle avait compris ma position, car elle me souriait, comme légèrement frustrée, mais toute en tendresse. Elle reprit sa position initiale en se lovant contre mon torse. A mon contact elle frissonna et je l'enveloppais d'un plaid en pilou pour qu'elle ait chaud. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'enlever la moitié de la couverture pour être plus proche de moi. Je soupirais, mais j'étais trop heureux pour la réprimander. S'il y avait quelqu'un à punir, c'était moi. Et cet instant était trop parfait. J'aimais Bella, elle m'aimait, et rien ne pouvais plus briser ça. Plus rien ne se mettrait jamais en travers de notre amour, rien. Plus jamais nous ne serions séparés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ha ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura contentés, chers lecteurs !  La suite demain, je vous le promets ! Reviewez-moi, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'adore qu'on me dise sincèrement ce que l'on pense de mes écrits, ne vous gênez pas ! Négatif ou positif, je prends les deux, je suis avide de m'améliorer !  Bisous,

Petite Fée.


	5. Mensonges

**Chapitre IV : Mensonges**

_POV Edward_

Je soupirais, mais j'étais trop heureux pour la réprimander. S'il y avait quelqu'un à punir, c'était moi. Et cet instant était trop parfait. J'aimais Bella, elle m'aimait, et rien ne pouvais plus briser ça. Plus rien ne se mettrait jamais en travers de notre amour, rien. Plus jamais nous ne serions séparés.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit de moteur se rapprocher dangereusement de la maison. **Charlie**. Non cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. C'était bien lui. _**Charlie**_ … Et ce serait ma fête. En même temps, je l'avais bien mérité, cela était clair. Je ne savais pas si le mieux était pour moi de rester, ou bien de partir, et de s'expliquer avec lui une fois seuls. Mais la voiture venait de se garer et je pouvais entendre ses pensés se déchainer. _« Cette voiture … Mais … ! Non ! Non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas être la ! Impossible ! Arg ! Je vais l'étriper, lui arracher les deux yeux, lui faire bouffer sa tignasse ! Ma Bella, non, il lui a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! Cullen, j'arrive ! »_. Je riais silencieusement. Quand bien Charlie essaierai, jamais il ne pourrait me tuer. Même moi, je n'avais pas réussi, alors … Je prévins Bella de cette arrivée.

- Bella, chérie, ton père arrive.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'est même pas 17h ! _S'étonna-t-elle_.

- Je sais. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on descende, si ton père me trouve ici, cela va être le coup de grâce.

- Tu as raison, on devrait descendre dans la cuisine.

C'est alors que silencieusement, je la pris dans mes bras et « volait » jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle se mit à rire puis à se débattre.

- Repose-moi ! Aller, Edward, vraiment, ce n'est pas du jeu ! _Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire._

- Mais, je ne joue pas …, _je la regardais et l'embrassais délicatement. Elle avait cette force de me rendre humain un peu plus chaque jour. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant._

C'est alors que le chef Swan poussa la porte, et je reposais doucement Bella sur ses deux pieds …

_POV Bella_

**Mon père**. Charlie rentrait. Evidement, il allait massacrer – ou au moins, il le voudrait – Edward. Je n'avais pas envie d'une dispute. J'avais juste envie que tout se passe bien, que cet instant rêvé continue pour toujours. Charlie n'allait pas contrarier mes plans. Et c'est alors que j'eu une idée. Lumineuse, certes mais mauvaise. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais j'allais mentir à mon père. Un tout petit mensonge, juste pour éviter la scène de drame. Bon, d'accord, un gros mensonge. Il n'empêche que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je me rapprochais d'Edward et lui soufflais tendrement :

- Ne dis rien, laisse moi faire, juste, fais moi confiance …

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Charlie, déjà rouge de colère. Evidement, il avait vu la Volvo. Je m'approchais alors silencieusement de mon paternel pour le saluer.

- Coucou papa ! Regarde qui est la ! _Je m'exclamais avec un enthousiasme non feint. Inutile que j'étais plus qu'heureuse de la présence de mon vampire, qui, de son côté, me jetait des éclairs._

Charlie déglutit, regarda Edward, me regarda et continua son petit manège pendant une minute qui me sembla durer une éternité.

- Hum …, _son visage était violacé maintenant, comme si la colère avait laissé place à la rage_, D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait la !?

- Papa, Tu sais bien, Edward est …, _je repris mon souffle_, il m'aime, je l'aime, enfin …, _mais Charlie ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase._

- Il t'aime !? Mais Bella, il t'a abandonnée ! Seule, sans défenses, dans la forêt, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Tu ne te rappelle pas tout le mal qu'il t'a fait !? Comment peut-il encore te dire qu'il t'aime après tout ce qu'il a fait … ?

- Justement, _commençais-je_, Papa, il y a bon nombre de choses que tu ne sais pas. _Je regardais Edward, lui intimant de ne rien dire et me laisser parler_. Je te dois des explications.

Je baissais la tête évitant de regarder Charlie. C'était un affreux mensonge, vraiment. C'était indigne de lui mentir aussi effrontément, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ma tranquillité, pour notre tranquillité, à Edward et moi.

- Bien, _dit-il_, je t'écoute, vas-y.

- Hum_, je m'éclaircissais la gorge, espérant avoir l'air crédible_. Edward ne m'a pas abandonnée. Jamais. Alice avait de gros problèmes de santé. _Oh Alice, je te revaudrais ça, promis !_ Carlisle ne pouvait pas la guérir seul. Alors tous les Cullen ont déménagé près d'un centre hospitalier, là ou Alice était soignée. Edward m'a toujours donné des nouvelles, des emails, parfois le téléphone, ou des lettres. Mais, il me manquait. Et je m'inquiétais pour Alice. Tous les Cullen me manquaient. Alors, évidement, je n'allais pas bien non plus …

- Et explique moi pourquoi on t'a retrouvée dans les bois, grelottante, répétant « Il est partit, il est partit » ?

- Avant de partir, Edward est venu avec Esmée pour me faire un dernier au revoir. Après cela, je me suis effondrée, et je suis allée me promener. Seulement la nuit est tombée trop vite, je n'ai pas retrouvé mon chemin. Et je pensais à cette déchirure, à leur départ … Et puis, depuis quelques semaines, Edward me disait que l'état de santé d'Alice s'améliorait de jour en jour. Qu'ils reviendraient bientôt à Forks. Et maintenant, Alice est presque guérie et …, _mais là encore, Charlie me coupa._

- Oh … ! Edward, je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su …, jamais, Oh ! Je suis tellement navré de toutes ces accusations injustes ! Ça à du être terriblement dur … heureusement qu'Alice va mieux ! Oh, vraiment, je suis … désolé, sincèrement mon garçon.

Edward lui fit un signe de tête en guise de pardon. Puis, il me regarda avec des yeux brillants, et j'étais véritablement heureuse que ce mensonge ait fonctionné. Nous allions pouvoir vivre heureux avec Edward, sans que Charlie ne s'en mêle ou fasse des comparaisons grotesques avec Jacob. J'aimais Edward, il m'aimait ! Les choses étaient vraiment si simples … et en ce moment, j'étais heureuse, très heureuse.

- Ce n'est rien, chef Swan, _commença Edward_. J'imagine bien qu'a votre place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière. J'aurais du vous prévenir, mais ma sœur ne voulait absolument pas que cela se sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne de rien, et désirait pouvoir revenir à Forks dès que son état le lui permettrait. Non, vraiment c'est à moi de m'excuser.

_POV Edward_

Tous ces bons sentiments me donnaient la nausée. Si tenté que cela fusse possible. Vraiment j'étais indigne de ce pauvre Charlie, de toutes ces excuses. Mais je devais bien reconnaitre que Bella avait eu une idée de génie. Elle me surprendrait toujours. Je lui avais fait du mal, trop de mal, et elle continuait à me défendre ! Je ne méritais pas son amour, bien malgré le fait que cela me remplissait de joie à chacune de ses démonstrations.

- Edward, cela n'a pas d'importance, vraiment. Je suis juste heureux qu'Alice recouvre la santé, et que vous soyez tous revenus, votre présence nous à manqué, vous avez laissé un grand vide, à Forks. Et puis, maintenant que tu es là, je n'aurais plus à supporter le regard malheureux de ma petit Bella. De quelle maladie souffre ta sœur ?

Je réfléchissais. De quelle maladie souffrait Alice ? Aucune. Bien évidement, je ne pouvais pas dire cela à Charlie. C'est alors que j'eu une illumination. La leucémie. On en guérissait, parfois, avec beaucoup de chance. La leucémie, quelle ironie, une maladie du sang !

- Le diagnostique à révélé une Leucémie. Fort heureusement, elle s'est avérée bénigne.

- Papa, _demanda soudainement Bella_, est-ce que je pourrais aller chez les Cullen, voir Alice ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, l'école demain, mais …

- Bien sur Bella ! Edward, pense à saluer ta famille de ma part, souhaite leur à nouveau la bienvenue à Forks ! Et dis à Alice que je suis véritablement soulagée qu'elle aille mieux. Et puis pour l'école …, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'imagine que Bella pourrait rester dormir chez vous ? Cela serait plus simple, Je dois aller chez Billy ce soir, pour voir la finale de baseball, et puis, Bella, je crois que la Chevrolet ne tiendra plus très longtemps …

- Ma Chevrolet va très bien ! _s'exclama Bella_.

- Hum, ce serait tout de même plus prudent que tu reste_, je dis_. Carlisle et Esmée n'y verront aucun problème, tu as d'ailleurs énormément manquée à ma mère !

- Très bien, _dit Charlie_. Je passerai certainement voir tes parents d'ici la fin de la semaine, Edward. Maintenant, filez ! Bella, tu as une amie à retrouver.

_POV Bella_

Je n'en revenais pas. Toujours pas. Charlie avait gobé mon affreux mensonge, et il m'autorisait même de passer la nuit chez mon amoureux ! Impossible. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, cela y ressemblait drôlement.

Je suivis Edward dans sa Volvo et nous partîmes alors en direction de la villa. J'allais retrouver ma famille d'adoption ! J'étais completement excitée, fébrile, si bien que j'en oubliais presque la conduite affolante d'Edward. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Alice, Esmée et Emmett nous attendaient déjà sr les marches devant la maison. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vu Alice tout aussi impatiente que moi, Esmée avec son air radieux et Emmett, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Je descendis si vite de la voiture qu'Edward n'eut pas le temps de m'en ouvrir la porte, et je courais presque jusqu'à mes vampires préférés.

- Bella ! _Alice me sauta au cou, et j'eu du mal à respirer_.

- Alice ! Tu m'as manquée, _lui dis-je_. Mais je vais manquer d'air.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis juste tellement heureuse ! Jasper n'en pouvait plus !

- Ce n'est rien, moi aussi, je suis heureuse ! Esmée, c'est si bon de vous revoir.

- Toi aussi, Bella, c'était tellement difficile de ne plus te voir, si soudainement. _Me dit celle que j'aimais comme une mère_.

- Alors Bella, bienvenue à la maison ! Avec Jasper, on avait parié que tu te serais au moins cassé quelque chose … même pas ! Je suis épaté ! _C'était Emmett, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Son rire bruyant sonnait comme une douce musique après tous ces mois de séparation_.

- Oui, _ajouta Alice_. N'empêche qu'avec ce teint blafard, c'est toi qui à l'air d'une leucémique ! Tu as maigri, Bella. Je vais te faire reprendre des forces !

- Oh ! Tu nous avais vu, hein ? _M'exclamais-je_.

- Evidement ! Je n'aurais pas laissé partir mon frère si j'avais eu des raisons de croire que Charlie ne lui réserverait pas un accueil très chaleureux …

- N'empêche Alice, tu sais très bien que je l'aurais mérité, quoi qu'il arrive, _répondit Edward_.

- Je sais …, mais ne gâchons pas ces retrouvailles ! _Parfois, je m'imaginais vraiment qu'Alice lisait dans mes pensés._

- On a tout notre temps, désormais, _lui dis-je_. Surtout que je reste ce soir.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, ou va dormir Bella ? Nous n'avons pas de lits et …, _mais Alice répondit avant même que mon tendre vampire n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase._

- Tu crois quoi, franchement ? Que j'allais la laisser dormir par terre ? bien sur qu'on lui à installé un lit. Par contre, désolée, mais on a du virer ton canapé, Edward, il n'y avait pas la place pour installer le lit, sinon …

- C'est sans importance. I_l me souriait, et à ce moment précis je savais qu'il était tout aussi joyeux que je l'étais._ Alors Bella, si nous allions retrouver le reste de la famille, et que je te faisais visiter ?

Je ris. C'était tellement banal. Ma vie reprenait enfin son cours, après plusieurs mois de stand-by. Cette maison, je la connaissais comme la mienne. Quelque part, d'ailleurs, c'était la mienne. Je suivis Edward et allais retrouver le reste de la famille, Carlisle, Jasper, et Rosalie. Jasper renouvela ses excuses pour l'accident lors de ma fête d'anniversaire et je m'empressais de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, pas sa faute, et que je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction. Il me serra alors dans ses bras, et je fus toute surprise de ce geste. Ces derniers mois, il avait du apprendre à se contrôler énormément. C'était bon de le retrouver, lui aussi, même qi je n'en avais jamais été si proche. Carlisle n'avait pas changé. Il me fit accueil chaleureux, comme la première fois ou j'étais entrée dans cette maison. Et, à mon grand étonnement, même Rosalie vint me saluer, avec un sourire qui me semblait sincère. Rien n'aurait put être plus parfait.

- Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont passées, _commença Edward_, j'imagine que nous pourrions monter pour découvrir le sort qu'Alice à réservé à ma chambre ?

Je lui souriais, et passais devant, courant le plus vite possible pour arriver à sa chambre avant lui. Bien évidement, il ne pu s'empêcher de tricher et de grimper par la rambarde des escaliers, m'attrapant au passage, pour finir par me déposer sur son lit. Je riais, à bout de souffle, puis plongeais mes yeux dans ses iris. Ils étaient si beaux, si clair, de l'or liquide, véritablement. J'étais allongée en biais sur le lit de fer forgé blanc, et Edward se trouvait allongé sur le flanc droit, appuyé sur son coude, et son bras libre sur mon ventre. Je le vis soudainement déglutir puis serrer lentement ses mâchoires. Il s'approcha.

- Bella, _murmura-t-il, comme sauvage_.

Et à sa tonalité de velours, je ne répondais plus de moi …

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier ! J'étais terriblement occupée, et l'inspiration ne m'est pas venue ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai de très bonnes idées pour la suite, et je vous promets le prochain chapitre demain, pour sur ! De plus, pour rattraper le chapitre de dimanche dernier, j'en posterai un mercredi, certainement ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et je remercie tous ceux qui y pensent à chaque chapitre, cela me motive beaucoup, merci énormément ! J'essaie de répondre à chaque fois, mais pour les anonymes, c'est assez compliqué depuis que l'on a plus le droit de répondre dans nos publications ! Néanmoins, cela me ravit à chaque fois que j'en reçois, alors n'hésitez pas ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, bisous ! 

Petite Fée.


	6. Prouve Moi

**Chapitre V : Prouve-moi**

J'étais allongée en biais sur le lit de fer forgé blanc, et Edward se trouvait allongé sur le flanc droit, appuyé sur son coude, et son bras libre sur mon ventre. Je le vis soudainement déglutir puis serrer lentement ses mâchoires. Il s'approcha.

- Bella, _murmura-t-il, comme sauvage_.

Et à sa tonalité de velours, je ne répondais plus de moi …

_POV Edward_

Elle avait la peau douce. Si douce. Comme de la soie. Et son odeur, sa proximité, me rendaient complètement fou. Si nous restions dans cette position, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps. Elle était mienne, mais pas encore tout à fait. Restait deux paramètres ; dont l'un découlait de l'autre ; qui nous séparaient. La transformation qu'elle me demandait depuis toujours, et l'amour physique qui en résultait. Bien que connaissant maintenant mes capacités à me contrôler, j'aurais plus facilement cédé à ce dernier … ce que Bella avait comprit, il me semble. Elle attrapa la main que j'avais laissé sur son ventre, l'enserra, et la fit glisser sous son tee-shirt.

- Bella_, murmurais-je, la voix plus rauque que je ne l'aurais souhaité_.

- Edward, s'il-te-plait, m'implora-t-elle, d'une voix suave. C'en était fini, je le savais, je ne résisterai pas. Je tenterai tout de même.

- Bella, _je déglutis. Elle ne me facilitait pas la tâche_. Tu sais bien mon amour, je ne veux pas te faire de mal …

- Me faire de mal, Oh ! Edward, je sais que tu ne m'en ferras jamais_, elle se rapprocha de moi, caressant mon cou de sa joue, et lâcha ma main pour passer la sienne sous ma chemise_.

- Bella, _je grognais désormais. La sensation de ses doigts sous ma peau était divine. Seigneur ! Je devais me reprendre. Je me redressais, et me dégageais de ses mains_.

- Edward ! Je t'en pris …, s'il te plait, _me dit-elle, avec cette moue douce et irrésistible. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de désir. Au moins autant que les miens le devaient_.

S'il me plaisait ? Oh, bon Dieu, oui ! Comme j'en avais envie, moi aussi, comme je la désirais. Perdu dans mes pensés, je ne remarquais pas que Bella s'était levée, et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à califourchon, assise sur mes hanches. Cette sensation était tout aussi exquise, peut-être même plus. Et elle eut raison de ma réserve. Alors que Bella se penchait pour embrasser fiévreusement mon cou, je me relevais, et entrepris de lui enlever son tee-shirt. C'est alors qu'un éclair de lucidité me revint. Non ! Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Bella, ma Bella, elle était fragile, et j'étais une brute. A chaque instant, je risquais de la blesser, de lui ôter la vie par mégarde. Je m'extirpais de son étreinte, m'asseyais près d'elle à nouveau, et la regardais tendrement.

- Mon amour, tu sais bien, je t'aime mais …, _elle mit un doigt sur mes lèvres, pour m'empêcher de parler, et je l'embrassais_.

- Prouve le moi_, dit-elle, doucement_. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Mais, Bella, je …, _et elle recommença son manège_.

- Fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi faire …

Elle revint se placer sur mes hanches, et cette fois, entreprit clairement de me retirer ma chemise. Haletant, je la laissais faire, prêt à tout arrêter si les choses tournaient mal. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que le velouté de ses doigts hésitants sur ma peau de glace me ferait tant d'effet. Rapidement, je la bousculais, et me retrouvais désormais au dessus d'elle. Ma chemise ayant été rejoindre son tee-shirt, nous étions torse nu, - presque, pour elle -, peau contre peau. Quel délicieux touché satiné que sa peau … Heureusement débarrassés de nos chaussures, il ne me prit qu'un bref instant pour lui retirer son pantalon. Comme elle était belle. Je m'approchais doucement et embrassais son épaule. A ce geste elle se cambra et je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Etourdissant. Je poussais lentement les bretelles de son soutien-gorge sur les cotés et elle le défit elle-même soudainement. Il ne lui restait désormais plus que sa petite culotte pour unique vêtement. J'allais posséder ma Bella. Entièrement. Et je serais sien. Je deviendrais un homme dans ses bras. Un homme. Non, ou presque. Je caressais délicatement sa poitrine, lorsque je l'entendis soupirer. Je jetais un regard attentif à son visage, pour constater qu'elle avait les yeux mi-clos, me fixant sauvagement, et le visage peint d'une expression de plaisir soft. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était heureuse. J'étais ému d'être celui qui lui fasse tant de bien. Alors, elle commença à défaire la boucle de ma ceinture, puis, les boutons de mon jean. Je l'aidais à me l'enlever, et nous nous retrouvions à égalité, uniquement séparés par nos sous-vêtements. Puis elle balada ses mains dans mon dos et embrassa mon torse, laissant une trainé de baisers humides jusqu'à la limite de mon caleçon. Elle me regarda alors avec un regard brulant, et je basculais sur le dos, l'attirant au dessus de moi, sur mon torse, les jambes de chaque coté de mes hanches, à nouveau. J'admirai alors sa sublime nudité, j'embrassais alors son ventre, de baiser épars tout autour de son nombril. Je remontais jusqu'entre ses seins, et ma virilité se fit plus pressante contre sa cuisse. Bella le sentit, car elle poussa alors un gémissement et releva la tête dans une expression d'abandon, ce qui ne m'excita que plus. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers moi alors que je remontais vers son elle, et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me donner un baiser fougueux. Puis elle me débarrassa enfin de l'unique barrière qui nous séparait, et je frémis au contact de ses doigts chauds près de ce point si sensible de mon anatomie masculine. Je m'allongeais totalement et la laissais alors venir à moi.

- Edward, _dit-elle en gémissant_, je t'aime.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en embrassa avidement mon cou, remontant ma mâchoire jusqu'à trouver mes lèvres. Je repris alors la situation en mains, me retrouvant en un éclair au dessus d'elle. Bien que je n'eu pas besoin de respirer, ma respiration était haletante, brève, rapide. A l'instar de la sienne. Je lui souris alors tendrement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point je l'aimais. A quel point, aussi, je le désirais. Comme femme. Son sang, à côté, ne valait pas cher. Elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes à la peau douce, et m'attirait toujours plus près d'elle. J'étais tellement proche que je pouvais sentir la chaleur et l'humidité émanant de son sexe, et l'exquise odeur de sa peau mélangée à celle de son fluide me rendait fou. Si elle voulait s'arrêter, elle devait me le dire, maintenant, ou jamais.

- Bella, _je soufflais_. Tu es sure ? C'est bien ce que tu veux, maintenant ?

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me sourit à nouveau.

- Oui, je te veux, toi, maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable. Et le plus touchant, dans ce tableau, c'est qu'elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

A ses mots doux, je plongeais doucement dans son intimité, de peur de lui faire mal. C'était la première fois pour elle comme pour moi.

_POV Bella_

Je gémis. La sensation de sa virilité m'arracha un soupir. C'était si bon. Si bon d'être enfin moi, comme si tous les morceaux qui me constituaient étaient enfin recollés. Après avoir été brisée. Comme si j'étais enfin totalement moi. A nouveau ? Non. Je n'avais jamais été autant moi-même qu'en ce moment. Avec le vampire le plus cher à mon cœur, pour lequel je brulais d'amour et de désir ; à l'intérieur de mon propre corps. C'était comme magique. Mais visiblement, Edward du se méprendre sur l'origine de mes gémissements.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? _Oh, non, pitié, il commençait à se flageller_. Je suis désolé, Bella, Bella, je crois que …

Mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire toutes ces sottises.

- Non, non Edward, c'est juste tellement … bon_, je souriais_. Ne t'arrête pas, mon amour, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe droite avant de me dire :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu cela moi aussi … tu n'imagine même pas.

Alors il commença à bouger légèrement dans mon intimité, tout en caressant ma peau chaude de ses doigts soyeux. Je perdis mes mains dans ses cheveux, fixant ses yeux brillant, puis les glissant dans son dos, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il m'offrait ce soir. Alors ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mouvements dans mes profondeurs se firent plus langoureux. C'était trop agréable. Presque trop pour une seule femme. C'était tellement beau, tout était tellement beau. Le contact peau contre peau ; ses regards tendres et brulants, la sensation de ses doigts sur mon corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux, nos deux corps parfaitement imbriqués. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Jamais personne n'aurait du, et personne ne devrait avoir de doute la dessus. Après un moment d'amour charnel, tendre puis de plus en plus passionné, mon corps commença à se cambrer contre le sien. Je savais que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Quelques secondes, une ou deux minutes tout au plus. Mais alors, Edward s'arrêta. J'allais protester, lorsqu'il commença à m'expliquer.

- Chut, _dit-il,_ Bella, je veux t'aimer comme tu le mérite. Autant que tu le mérite. Et tu mérité mieux que ça. Tu mérite d'avoir plus de plaisir qu'en cédant maintenant.

- Oh, Edward ! _J'étais au bord du précipice, et s'il ne bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, tout mon corps exploserait comme un feu d'artifices_. J'ai déjà _…, je soufflais terriblement, cherchant mes mots, toute étourdie_, Oh, eu plus de plaisir qu'une seule femme ne le mérite. Mais peut-être que toi …

Je m'inquiétais. Un peu. J'étais dans un état trop second pour vraiment m'affoler. Néanmoins, si Edward n'avait pas de plaisir, il était logique qu'il ne veuille pas prendre le risque de me blesser, s'il n'avait de contrepartie. Je me sentie alors bien égoïste. Enfin, juste un peu.

- Oh ! Bella, si tu savais ! Tu comprendras, quand tu seras comme moi. Quand tu seras froide et blanche … tu sauras que rien n'est plus délectable que ce nous faisons en ce moment …

Avais-je bien compris ? M'avait-il dit que je serais « comme lui ». « Froide et blanche » ? Avais mal compris ou avait-il finalement décidé de me transformer ? Jamais je n'aurais pu être plus heureuse. Je me collais alors à lui, attirant toujours plus fort, et l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Quelque part, elle en dépendait. Il reprit alors ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mouvements, et je fis de même. Et alors, tout me semblait encore plus fort, encore mieux, encore plus sensuel. Il était encore plus beau, aveuglé par le désir. Il était plus mâle. J'adorais ça. Je l'entendais grogner, de plaisir, je supputais, et cela n'excita encore plus. Dieu ce qu'il était magnifique ! Une statue, une idole, un dieu grec, rien de moins. Je soupirais d'aise et gémissais à mesure que mon plaisir augmentait. Cette fois, même au bord de l'explosion, il ne me retint pas, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Ses reins se collèrent une dernière fois à mon pubis, et je partis rejoindre un autre monde. J'avais chaud, très chaud, malgré son torse froid. Le plaisir était si fort, semblable à une décharde électrique, au bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice. Une première vague me traversa, et je sentais mes muscles se contracter autour de son membre. Je gémissais une dernière fois, avant de recevoir une seconde vague de plaisir, qui m'expédia au nirvana. Encore plus forte que la précédente. Les yeux mi-clos, je regardais Edward par-dessus mes cils, et à son grognement, je compris qu'il avait sombré juste après moi. Alors, je sentis son fluide m'envahir, et la sensation m'était tout simplement agréablement étonnante. Chaud et doux. Je me laissais reposer sur le lit, m'enfonçant dans les couvertures et les oreillers, et Edward fini par se retirer, et vint me prendre dans ses bras, embrassant la peau nue de mon épaule. Il remonta mon cou tout en l'embrassant, et la sensation était tout simplement merveilleuse.

- Bella, mon amour, _dit-il d'une voix rauque et suave_, tu es tellement délicieuse quand tu jouis, _susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille_,_ si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau._

Prenant conscience de ses mots, je rougis. De la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait semblé vulgaire, obscène. De la sienne, c'était tendre, doux. Un compliment, tout simplement. Nous restâmes un moment dans notre position, trop bien pour bouger. Puis, Edward commença à me chanter ma berceuse, et au son de ces notes familières, je tombais dans un profond sommeil, après qu'il ait embrassé ma joue une dernière fois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Coucou ! Je publie un peu en retard je sais, mais publié quand même ! La suite mercredi (pour rattraper le chapitre de Dimanche dernier), c'est juré. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court je sais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de rester dans un ton plutôt lyrique, évitant les vulgarités ou les mots franchement craignos pour décrire quelque chose que je trouve juste magnifique. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'ai besoin de vous ! Merci à vous tous mes reviewers ! Bisous,

Petite Fée.


	7. Où es tu?

**Chapitre VI : Où es-tu ?**

Puis, Edward commença à me chanter ma berceuse, et au son de ces notes familières, je tombais dans un profond sommeil, après qu'il ait embrassé ma joue une dernière fois

_POV Bella_

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin après avoir trop dormi. Mes membres en étaient tout endoloris et je me sentais encore fatiguée, prête à replonger dans un profond sommeil. C'était toujours comme ça, quand je dormais trop : je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Si je ne m'étais pas rappelée de la journée précédente, je crois que j'aurais été de fort mauvaise humeur. Mais hier avait simplement été la journée la plus magique de toute ma vie. Après plusieurs mois d'absence, j'avais retrouvé mon Edward, j'avais retrouvé ma famille, et j'étais heureuse. Mon père avait cru a mes effrontés mensonges et j'avais passé la nuit chez mon amoureux, dans son lit ou nous avions, pour la première fois fait l'amour. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

Je poussais alors les couvertures de mon corps et m'étirais doucement. A ma grande surprise, j'étais habillée de mon pyjama en soie blanche. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que je m'étais endormie juste après notre moment d'intimité ; au quel cas, je devrais me trouver nue. Mais finalement, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Je tournais doucement la tête, et une brusque surprise me retourna : Edward. Edward n'était plus la. Je me levai et me mis en quête de mon vampire, arpentant la maison, pièce par pièce. L'étage tout d'abord. Je regardais dans sa chambre, ou j'étais. Il était si silencieux que je pouvais très bien ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais dans tous les cas, lui m'entendrait. Rien. J'entrais alors dans la salle de bain conjointe à sa chambre, espérant le trouver sous la douche. Pas de bruit d'eau pas de lumière, rien. Bon, voila que la tache semblait plus difficile. Il voulait jouer à cache-cache, le petit malin.

Je le cherchais dans le bureau de Carlisle, en vain. Je commençais alors à descendre les escaliers, me disant qu'il était certainement au salon, à regarder un quelconque match avec Emmett. Malgré la tardive heure de cet après-midi, par égard pour eux, je n'entrais pas dans les chambres de ma « belle-famille ». Edward m'avait dit qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient pires que des lapins. Je ne savais rien de ce côté la sur Jasper et Alice, et cela me convenait parfaitement. De même pour Carlisle et Esmée. Bien que je fusse au courant qu'ils avaient tous une vie amoureuse, imaginer ses parents, ses frères et sœurs copuler n'est pas agréable. Du tout.

Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, je n'entendais toujours rien. Aucun signe de vie. Pas de télé beuglante, pas d'odeur de cuisine habituellement préparée pour moi, pas d'Alice me sautant au cou pour mon inattendu réveil. Toujours rien. Alors que j'arpentais le séjour ou je ne trouvais personne, je commençais à paniquer. Je traversais la cuisine rapidement pour m'apercevoir qu'elle aussi, était vide. Sans grand étonnement ma foi. Je me précipitai dehors. Toujours personne, ni dans le jardin derrière la maison, ni devant. J'avais vraiment peur.

Je rentrais à nouveau dans la maison vide, regardant vaguement par la fenêtre laissant aller mes pensés. Je m'aperçu soudain qu'aucune des voitures appartenant au Cullen n'était sortie. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide au garage, pour m'apercevoir que là encore, les voitures n'étaient pas non plus. Je du me rendre à l'évidence : Ils n'étaient pas partis chasser, idée première à laquelle j'avais pensé constatant leur absence.

Je sortais du garage, et avançais un peu sur la route qui menait jusqu'à la villa. Rien non plus. Pas de trafic sur cette petite route de campagne, pas de voiture de sport ostentatoire, toujours rien. Je retournais à la villa, dépitée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je pris brusquement conscience de deux choses : J'avais froid, et j'avais faim. Je montai donc à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Edward lui emprunter un pull. Même s'il n'était pas la, j'avais au moins son odeur sur moi. Je descendis à la cuisine et me préparai un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. J'avais vraiment très, très faim. Au total, j'engloutis plusieurs tartines de pain beurré, une omelette, un yaourt, et bu beaucoup de jus d'orange.

Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était. Simplement que nous étions mercredi et que j'avais certainement déjà raté l'école. Le réveil confirma mes soupçons : 13h26. Oh ! La vache, qu'est-ce que j'avais dormi ! Je me souvenais d'être arrivée à la villa vers 18h la veille, d'avoir passée une bonne heure avec tout le monde au salon, puis d'être montée à l'étage avec Edward. Nous avions fait l'amour, et je m'étais endormie. Vers 20h. J'avais presque dormi 18h d'affilées.

Je m'allongeai sur le divan du salon, et allumai la télé. Je changeais de chaine plusieurs fois, avant de tomber sur un film passable que je commençais à regarder, et devant lequel, je m'endormis à nouveau rapidement.

Je dormais mal et fis plusieurs cauchemars, dont, fort heureusement je ne me rappelais pas au réveil. Je me levais et m'assise, regardant l'heure à nouveau : 15h32. Je regardais autour de moi, mais personne n'était la. J'étais seule. Seule dans cette grande maison. Seule à nouveau.

Une vague de panique et d'angoisse m'envahit. S'ils n'étaient pas la, qu'aucune trace d'un quelconque passage n'existait, alors que s'était-il passé ? Comment m'étais-je retrouvée la ? Avais-je simplement rêvé le retour d'Edward ? Oui ! C'était cela ! Le réveil que j'avais tant craint depuis le début de ce rêve était maintenant arrivé. Evidement, Edward ne m'aurais jamais promis de me rendre immortelle ailleurs que dans un rêve. Il n'aurait jamais acceptée d'avoir des relations d'amour charnel avec moi, humaine, ailleurs que dans un rêve. J'avais rêvé, laissé vagabonder mon imagination, et maintenant, je le payais, très cher.

Alors, je me recroquevillai et pleurais tout mon saoul. Mes nerfs avaient lâchés, et je commençais à trembler comme une feuille. J'avais froid, encore. Je frictionnais mes bras, dans le mince espoir d'apporter une quelconque chaleur à mon corps. Malheureusement, ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté, mais un autre bien plus malheureux. En le frottant vigoureusement, le pull d'Edward avait libéré un peu de sa délicieuse odeur, et elle venait désormais me chatouiller les narines. Je me remis à pleurer à cette sensation.

Je m'arrêtai peu après de pleurer. Certainement, j'étais déshydratée, car la peine, elle, ne m'avait pas quittée. Je me mis en tête de prendre une douche. Je montai alors à l'étage, dans la chambre de mon amoureux récupérer quelques vêtements et ma trousse de toilette. Contrairement à tout le reste : Les Cullen, leurs voitures, etc. ; mes affaires étaient toujours la.

J'entrai alors dans la salle d'eau, fermais la porte à verrou, et commençais à me déshabiller. J'avais une mauvaise mine, vraiment, Alice avait raison. Alice ? Alice n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ! Elle n'était jamais revenue, pas plus qu'Edward et les autres, c'était impossible. Mais alors, comment se faisait-il que je sois dans leur maison ? Autant de questions sans réponse auxquelles j'évitais de penser maintenant.

Le teint grisâtre, les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux ternes …, je ne respirais pas la santé, effectivement. Dans l'histoire, je ressemblais bien plus qu'Alice à une leucémique. Je démêlais mes cheveux du mieux que je pouvais avant de les mouiller, pour les abimer le moins possible. Je me brossais les dents, fis tourner l'eau et entrais dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau gelée paraissait brulante. C'en était douloureux. Comme des centaines de fines lames traversant la peau toutes en même temps. Je baissais le thermostat, et bientôt, je fus suffisamment réchauffée pour apprécier la température de l'eau. Je commençais par me laver la peau du visage avec un savon hypoallergénique, pour les peaux très (trop) sensibles. Une fois mon visage propre et rincé, j'ouvris les yeux et commençais à faire mousser mon shampoing préféré, celui à la fraise. Je nettoyais ensuite l'ensemble de mon corps et rinçais tranquillement chaque parcelle de peau. Une fois la douche terminée, je coupais l'arrivée d'eau et m'enroulais dans une grande serviette douce et bien chaude.

Je re-démêlais mes cheveux avec un peu d'après-shampoing, puis les séchais. Je m'habillais comme à mon habitude, d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt tout simple. J'attrapai une paire de chaussettes que j'enfilais précipitamment, n'appréciant pas le contact des mes pieds sur le carrelage froid. Je remis le pull d'Edward et m'allongeais sur notre lit, dans sa chambre. Je regardais l'heure. 17h52. Nous étions au mois de janvier, en hiver, et la nuit tombait tôt. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Cela faisait presque 24h, une journée complète que je ne les avais pas vu, et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. Décidant d'attendre avant de céder à la panique, je redescendais à la cuisine pour me préparer à manger. Je mangeais presque autant que le matin. Je nettoyais la cuisine et débarrassais la table, mettant en route le lave-vaisselle. Je rangeais dans le frigo et dans le placard tout ce que j'avais déplacé, et retournai au salon lorsque j'eu tout terminé. Avec regret, je vis que la pendule n'avait pas beaucoup avancée : 19h. Je remontais alors, m'affairant à ranger, nettoyer tout ce qui avait besoin de l'être, et de prendre tout mon temps. C'était la seule chose à faire pour ne pas devenir folle.

Hélas, dans une maison de vampires, je fus vite déçue. Avec tout le temps supplémentaire dont ils disposaient, effectivement, la maison était parfaitement propre. Je nettoyais malgré tout la salle de bain que j'avais précédemment utilisée, et rangeais la chambre de mon amoureux, fis le lit, tirant les couvertures et les draps. Une fois tout cela terminé, je me jetais sur le lit si fort que j'en entendis les ressorts couiner. Je baillais, prête à m'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil, lorsqu'au travers du brouillard épais de la nuit, je vis de la lumière frapper les carreaux. Je regardais dehors, pour apercevoir un cortège de voitures, toutes les belles les unes que les autres. Pas de doute, ils étaient la, ils étaient revenus. Je le savais ! Ils ne m'avaient pas abandonnée ! J'allais retrouver mon Edward, il m'avait tant manqué, aujourd'hui. Mais il me fallait des explications. Je ne pouvais cesser de me demander ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps, loin de moi, sans me prévenir. Je retournais au salon, et sortis sur le perron, devant la villa, attendant pour les voir. Rosalie me passa devant sans rien me dire, m'ignorant completement. Jusque la, rien de très étonnant. Puis Jasper. Toujours rien, pas même un signe de tête. Bien. Voilà Emmett. Et Esmée. Qui me passent devant en courant, toujours indifférents à ma présence. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Edward. Je m'inquiète. Je vois arriver Alice. Elle non plus ne semble pas remarquer ma présence, alors comme je peux, avec mes pauvres moyens d'humaine, je tente de l'empêcher de passer. Je me mets sur son chemin, à la lumière, qu'elle ne me rate pas. Cela marche. Plus ou moins.

- Bella, _me dit-elle, la voix chevrotante_, tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, ou rentrer chez toi.

- Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bella, rentre maintenant, laisse moi passer. _Sa voix devenait autoritaire, dure, et ses yeux se voulaient sombres._

- Non ! Où est Edward ?

- Je …

A cet instant, je vis son masque s'effondrer. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant fort contre elle, avec de longs sanglots sans larmes. Les vampires ne pleurent pas. Alors, la panique, que j'avais tant bien que mal refoulée toute la journée explosa. J'étais completement terrorisée. J'avais vu tout le monde, il ne manquait plus qu'Edward et Carlisle. Où pouvaient-ils bien être !?

- Alice, _lui demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme et douce_, où sont Edward et Carlisle ?

- Mais enfin, tu sais Bella ! Tu as lu le mot ! _Elle était partagée entre l'énervement et le chagrin. Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien_.

- Quel mot ?

- Celui que j'ai laissé sur la table de nuit d'Edward lorsque nous sommes partis !

- Alice, il n'y avait rien sur cette table de nuit. Rien à part son réveil.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il y est forcément, tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est tout.

- Bien, il y était et je ne l'ai pas vu _! Dis-je, impatiente_. Maintenant, Alice, dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en pris.

- Bella … cette nuit, un peu après que tu te sois endormie, Edward à proposé à Jasper et Emmett d'aller chasser avec lui. Il avait prévu de te faire une surprise aujourd'hui, et voulais ne prendre aucun risque. Alors ils sont partis et …

- Oui, quoi ? Je t'écoute, Oh ! Alice !

- Et alors, ils ont fait comme à leur habitude, seulement, après avoir vidé un puma de son sang, Edward s'est mit à trembler, et à recracher tout le liquide provenant de l'animal. On à d'abord cru que le puma était simplement malade, seulement, …, _Alice grimaça, puis continua_, seulement en rentrant, sur le chemin, il a commencé à se tordre de douleurs, à hurler, il ne pouvait plus marcher seul, alors Jasper et Emmett l'ont aidé. Mais il s'est brusquement écroulé, alors Jaz est venu nous prévenir, et nous avons filé rapidement chez de très vieux amis de Carlisle, pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

J'étouffais un cri d'horreur. Les vampires ne souffraient pas. Pas comme ça. Ils ne pleuraient pas. Non. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et nous devions rapidement comprendre quoi. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je désirais, c'était de retrouver celui que j'aimais, retrouver mon Edward, et apaiser ses souffrances. Le savoir dans cet état me rendait folle, completement malade.

C'est alors que Carlisle arriva. Je le vis s'avancer, et remarqua qu'il portait Edward, inconscient dans ses bras. J'éclatais en sanglots avant qu'Alice ne me prenne dans ses bras et ne m'emmène à l'étage, préparer le lit d'Edward pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer. Je m'effondrais au sol, et Alice me consola. Quand Carlisle entra, il déposa Edward sur son lit, et murmura quelque chose à Alice avant de sortir. Cette dernière me dis qu'elle devait descendre, et me demandais de m'occuper un peu d'Edward en attendant qu'elle revienne. J'acquiesçais de suite, et commençais à lui défaire ses chaussures. Je les jetais au loin. Je remarquais que sa chemise était tachée de sang. J'entrepris alors de lui enlever. C'est en touchant son torse par inadvertance que je m'aperçue de la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau. Je posais ma main à son front : il était bouillant. Je lui retirais alors completement sa chemise, son jean et ses chaussettes. Moins il serait couvert, plus la température baisserait et surtout, mieux il se sentirait. Je repoussais les épaisses couvertures au loin, et ouvris son armoire en quête d'un drap fin, que je trouvais rapidement. Je le recouvrais de ce tissu léger, pour cacher son corps aux autres membres de sa famille, qui, eux, ne l'avaient pas vu nu. Je partis chercher des serviettes que je trempais dans de l'eau froide, et lui appliquais sur le visage. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, j'allais changer les linges lorsque je sentis sa main s'agripper autour de mon poignet.

- Bella ? _demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque et fatiguée_.

- C'est moi, Mon amour. Edward je suis la. Je vais jeter ça, je reviens tout de suite.

- Non _! dit-il. C'était presque une supplique_. Reste. Reste avec moi.

- Je … d'accord.

J'avais trop mal de le voir comme ça, si mal en point, si vulnérable, que je ne voulais pas le contrarier s'il m'était possible de l'éviter. Alors je jetais les linges au sol, dégageais mon poignet de son étreinte, et me mis sur le lit, me collant à son corps, le serrant fort contre moi, embrassant tendrement son front, ses tempes, ses joues, puis descendant sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou.

- Bella, Bella c'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi Edward. Je suis la. Je ne pars pas. Je suis là.

- Bella je t'aime.

- Edward, moi aussi je t'aime ! Guéris vite, s'il-te-plait, repose toi maintenant, et guéris vite, pour moi je t'en supplie.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues, tandis qu'Edward s'endormais paisiblement dans mon étreinte. Cette situation était tellement extraordinaire, et à la fois banale. Tellement **humaine**.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila, ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, désolée, mais j'ai la grippe depuis quelques jours, et j'étais clouée au lit toute la journée hier. Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre un peu plus long qu'a l'habitude. Prochaine publication demain, sans fautes ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews, bisous.

Petite Fée.


	8. Ma Perception

Coucou ! Il va vous falloir attendre avant de savoir ce qu'il arrive à notre cher Edward ! Vous en saurez beaucoup plus au prochain chapitre, promis ! Pour le moment, n'oubliez pas les reviews, je compte sur vous tous ! 

**Chapitre VII : Ma perception**

_POV Bella_

Bien évidement, j'avais passé la nuit avec Edward, dans notre lit ou nous avions dormi tous les deux. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Edward avait le corps chaud, à température humaine. Il dormait. Il pleurait. Mais il restait mon Edward, à la peau blanche et scintillante, dur comme le marbre, à la beauté transcendante et aux yeux d'un brun doré. Il avait changé, mais il restait le même à la fois. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

J'étais partie un bref instant me chercher un verre de jus de fruit. Quand j'entrais à nouveau dans la chambre, je trouvais mon amoureux éveillé, me faisant son sourire que j'adore, le soleil se reflétant sur sa peau. Je posais mon verre sur la table de chevet et m'approchais de lui, portant une main à son front.

- Edward, _dis-je_, tu vas mieux ?

- Je crois que je suis remis, en effet. _Il ponctua sa phrase par ce même sourire, et je fondis en larmes._

- Oh ! Edward ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Comme je me suis inquiétée !

- Eh, Bella, ne pleurs pas mon amour, _Il prit ma main, et la porta à ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser_. Tout va bien, tu vois, maintenant. Je reconnais qu'hier je n'étais pas bien vaillant, mais maintenant tout va mieux.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas de pleurer pour autant. J'avais vraiment eu la peur de ma vie cette nuit là. Je venais juste de retrouver mon vampire bien aimé, et déjà, il me quittait. Il m'avait semblé qu'il ne reviendrait pas vivant, ce soir, et que le dernier souvenir que j'aurais de lui était cette vision de mon ange, dans son lit tremblant de fièvre et de douleurs. Mais merci mon Dieu, il allait bien !

Edward se leva, et me prit dans ses bras d'un mouvement éclair. Il avait beau être malade à peine quelques heures avant, il n'en avait pas oublié ses réflexes. Il m'attira tout contre lui, et j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il me caressait le dos. C'était si bon de le sentir près de moi, vivant, souriant, et … chaud. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me calmais, et le regardais enfin dans les yeux.

- Edward, _demandais-je_, es-ce que tu sais ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Je …, _il s'éclaircit la gorge_, nous avions déjà abordé le sujet avec Carlisle lorsqu'il à apprit pour les larmes. Il avait commencé à se renseigner auprès d'amis je crois, et c'est chez eux qu'il m'a emmené hier soir quand tout à commencé.

- D'accord. _Je caressais tendrement sa joue du dos de ma main. Sa peau était tellement douce._

- Mon cœur tout va bien. _Il émit un petit rire de contentement_. Tu sais, je crois que grâce à toi, je me sens de plus en plus humain, maintenant …

- Mais ça me fait peur, _murmurais-je dans son cou_.

- Pourquoi ? Vraiment Bella, tu n'es pas normale ! N'importe quel humain aurait peur des vampires, mais pas toi, non. Toi tu as peur des vampires qui s'humanisent.

- Oh ! Mais tu as toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, aussi, _dis-je_. Parce que je suis différente.

- Je t'aime parce que tu es toi. Parce que tu es Bella. Parce que tu sens bon, que tu es toute chaude collée contre moi, parce que j'adore écouter les battements de ton cœur et te regarder dormir, parce que tu ne me crains pas ; mais j'admets que cela me mets en rogne parfois, tu as tellement confiance … Je t'aime parce que tu es sincèrement gentille, dévouée, que tu ne blesse jamais gratuitement les autres. Parce que tu es sincère. Vraie. Tu es authentique. J'aime quand tu rougis. Non, en réalité, j'adore quand tu rougis. Et puis, ce sens inné de l'adresse, ton équilibre ! Pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est assez amusant. Je t'aime parce que tu n'as pas besoin de passer ta vie dans ta salle de bain ou dans ton dressing, que tu détestes le shopping. C'est très rafraichissant pour moi. Entre Alice et Rosalie, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de voir les filles autrement que comme cela. Et toutes les autres d'ailleurs … à l'école, elles aussi, se couvrent le visage de crèmes et de maquillage, passent leur temps à faire les boutiques. Mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces artifices. Tu es tellement belle sans tout cela. Et si naturelle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une telle perfection existe e qu'elle veuille de moi à se point.

Je rougissais. Encore plus qu'à mon habitude. Si tenté que cela fusse possible. Edward avait tout faux. La perfection, c'était lui, pas moi. Et ce qui était étonnant n'était pas que je veuille de lui, Oh ! Non, mais que lui veuille si obstinément de moi. Un mystère pour la pauvre et banale humaine que j'étais. Mais je pensais.

- Tu ne peux pas lire mes pensés.

- Hum, c'est vrai. Mais quelque part, même si parfois j'aimerai mieux te comprendre, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Je pense te connaitre assez pour savoir ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, si tu ne me le dis pas ; - et si tu as quelque chose à me faire partager, tu n'hésite pas. Après, je pense que ce que tu ne me raconte pas ; et bien, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Parfois l'ignorance est meilleure que le savoir. Même si vraiment, j'adorerais lire tes pensés. Tu es tellement passionnante, ta tête doit l'être au moins tout autant ! En même temps … il est vrai que ta présence m'apaise, pour cela. Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer pour oublier ce fourmillement habituels d'idées, de pensés ; qui me traverse l'esprit lorsque je suis avec les autres. Avec toi je peux penser par moi-même. Etre vraiment moi-même.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais, _je susurrais_.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout cela. Je veux dire, non, je ne suis pas parfaite. Je suis même affreusement banale. Je ne suis ni particulièrement jolie, ni très intelligente. Je ne suis pas sportive ou douée pour quelconque occupation, je n'ai pas d'aptitude particulière, et la seule chose que je réussi plus ou moins ; la cuisine ; tu n'en bénéficie pas ! Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux. Je suis un aimant à catastrophe. J'ai manqué de mourir tellement de fois, et tous les jours, je pourrais me casser plusieurs os si tu ne me rattrapais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, je veux dire : les gens me paraissent insignifiants, ennuyeux. Ils recherchent tous les mêmes choses et attendent tous autant des autres, de la vie, de l'avenir.

- C'est fascinant. Et tout à fait désarçonnant. T'entendre parler de toi-même ainsi. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre parlant de toi ainsi, je me serais emporté violement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Bella, tu te perçois tellement mal, mon amour. Tu ne te rends absolument pas compte de tout ce que tu es, de tout ce que tu m'apportes chaque jour. S'il te plait, ne pense pas cela de toi. Si tu es telle que tu te décris, alors vraiment, je suis encore moins qu'un monstre !

- Voilà ! Je savais qu'on y reviendrait, _grinçais-je_.

- Revenir à ?

- Le monstre ! C'est stupide. Edward tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Si, Bella. C'est ce que je suis. Un monstre. Un vampire. Je ne devrais n'être que ton pire cauchemar, et ne jamais avoir existé.

- Tu es sortit de l'un de mes rêves.

- Comme je te le disais, tu n'es pas normale ! _Il riait tellement maintenant, que je sentais son corps vibrer sous le mien, et des frissons me parcoururent jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux_.

- Non Edward, je suis tout à fait normale, banale, commune, appelle cela comme tu veux. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer deux ou trois choses. Tout d'abord, n'importe qu'elle fille saine d'esprit voudrait de toi. Tu ne vois donc pas comme elles te regardent toutes ? En plus, tu peux les entendre, tu sais ce qu'elles pensent de toi. Tu es mystérieux. Incroyablement beau. Intelligent, cultivé, et mature.

- Oh ! à presque 110 ans, je peux l'être, oui !

- Shh, laisse-moi parler ou tu vas le regretter.

- Ah oui, et dis moi, que vas-tu me faire de si terrible ?

- Eh bien je pourrais commencer comme ça …, _je passais à califourchon au-dessus de lui, me baissant pour embrasser son cou délicatement. Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille, puis me reculais un peu. Je le regardais intensément, puis me décalais légèrement, de manière à ce que mon bassin se trouve en appui sur le sien. J'allais le torturer un peu_.

- Bella, _dit-il d'une voix rauque, son souffle de plus en plus court_, je crois que je ne vais rien regretter du tout, si tu continue comme ça …

Je retournais à son cou, l'embrassant jusqu'à son torse, suivant ensuite une légère trainée de poils cuivré, jusqu'à son nombril. Puis, je remontais jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres. A la fois, j'ondulais mes hanches au-dessus des siennes, sachant exactement l'effet que cela aurait sur mon Edward. Je ne m'y trompais pas : je l'entendis grogner, puis il bougea aussi son bassin, en signe d'appréciation.

Je m'allongeais doucement sur son torse nu sous les couvertures. J'avais enlevé mon soutien-gorge pour dormir, et n'avais rien d'autre que mon tee-shirt. Je savais pertinemment qu'au moment où je reposerais toute entière sur son corps, il sentirait le bout de mes seins devenu dur avec l'excitation. Je donnais un dernier petit coup de hanches, embrassais sa mâchoire et reposais maintenant sur lui, laissant mes mains libres se balader dans les cheveux et sur son visage ; ma tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, l'embrassant et la léchant tour à tour. C'est la qu'il perdit pieds.

- Mon Dieu, Bella ! Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que tu me fais ressentir, _grogna Edward, basculant au dessus de moi. J'adorais l'air sauvage qu'il avait en cet instant, l'idée qu'en plus d'être mon amoureux, il soit mon protecteur, beau et fort … très fort_.

- Hum, tu pourrais … me montrer, peut-être ? _Je respirais bruyamment maintenant_.

- C'est une idée que je me dois de considérer …

- Considère-la vite, alors.

- Je trouve que tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements pour que je puisse te montrer … et il me plairait bien de t'en enlever quelques uns … tous même. _Il me regardait intensément, ses yeux remplis de passion, de désir et d'amour. Il était sauvage et tendre. Et je l'aimais terriblement fort pour mon pauvre cœur trop fragile._

Je me demandais si j'allais être capable de le repousser à l'instant. J'avais tellement envie de voir toutes ces belles choses qu'il pouvait me faire ; toutes ces belles choses que nous pouvions faire tous les deux … mais d'abord, je voulais résoudre le problème du « monstre ». Il m'ennuyait sérieusement avec cela, et peut-être que s'il était frustré, il m'écouterait un peu plus et prendrait au sérieux mes paroles. C'était à essayer. Je me sentais la force de le faire ; c'était son estime de lui-même qu'il fallait corriger. Jamais il ne serait heureux ; - et donc je ne le serais - ; s'il se considérait vraiment ainsi. Cela l'avait déjà poussé une fois à me quitter, jamais je ne laisserai cela arriver une seconde fois.

- Je trouve aussi, mais d'abord …, _je le poussais gentiment et il se laissa basculer sous mon corps, je retrouvais alors ma position initiale_, d'abord je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose …

- Bella, _soupira-t-il, c'était, à ce stade, presqu'une supplique_.

- Non, non, non. _Je souriais à pleines dents maintenant_. Tu vas me laisser parler, et si tu es sage, quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, alors peut-être que je pourrais t'accorder ce que tu désire …, _c'était dingue de m'entendre parler ainsi. Jamais je ne m'en serais crue capable. Mais Edward avait cette facilité à me mettre à l'aise, tout était si simple avec lui. Il était Edward, mon vampire amoureux, et j'étais Bella, sa petite humaine. Je ne craignais ni de parler, ni d'agir avec lui._

- Tu es diabolique. Bella Swan, vous êtes terriblement machiavélique.

- Bien. Je disais donc, que tu es beau, intelligent, cultivé, mature. Ça, ce sont les première choses inévitables que l'ont remarque dès le début, rien qu'en te regardant vivre. Maintenant, lorsque j'ai appris à connaitre celui qui se cachait derrière cette beauté insolente, j'ai découvert un homme formidable. Galant. Tendre, charmant. Attentif. Romantique. Mais aussi quelqu'un de torturé, de blessé, et de malheureux. Tout ça à cause d'une fatalité dont il n'est pas responsable. Jamais, Edward Cullen, jamais je ne veux que tu ais honte de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, malgré les erreurs que tu as pu commettre et Dieu sait que nous en commettons tous ; tu fais de ton mieux chaque jour pour combattre tes instincts et ta nature, tu as déjà traversé des heures sombres et tu en endures un peu plus chaque jour, alors que les humains ne subiront pas la moitié de la souffrance que tu as dû supporter. Alors je te défends de me redire que tu es un monstre, Edward.

- Bella …, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je …, je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais comme ça, que tu me voyais si …, tu me laisse sans voix.

- Alors chut maintenant. Tu réfléchiras à ce que je t'ai dis plus tard. Mais je n'ai dis que la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Je ne suis pas sure de tout, et même plutôt de rien à vrai dire ; sauf de cela. C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certaine Edward, tu es formidable …

Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et je sentais son souffle chaud et enivrant sur ma peau. Je l'embrassais délicatement, cherchant à lui prouver la véracité de mes propos et tout l'amour qu'il me faisait ressentir à travers ce baiser. Ma respiration se brisait, et je l'entendais haleter également. C'est alors qu'il me fit basculer sous son corps de marbre et reprit les commandes. Et nous continuâmes ce que nous avions commencé plus tôt …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Un peu plus long que les autres, pour me faire pardonner ! ******** Je suis vraiment très touchée par vos reviews et j'encourage également les reviewers anonymes qui me sont d'un grand soutien ! **

**Plus les reviewers sont nombreux, plus les auteurs écrivent vite, c'est connu … :D Je ne prévois pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, j'attends de voir ce que vous pensez de celui la, et si vous espérez une suite. Si oui, qu'attendez-vous de l'histoire ? Je sais déjà ou je veux aller avec, mais je trouve que c'est intéressant de vous demander, pour connaitre vos impressions, et si je fais une suite, savoir ce qui vous intéresserait de lire. Bisous à toutes et à tous ! ******

**Petite Fée. **


	9. Mon humanité

**Chapitre VII : Mon humanité**

Ma respiration se brisait, et je l'entendais haleter également. C'est alors qu'il me fit basculer sous son corps de marbre et reprit les commandes. Et nous continuâmes ce que nous avions commencé plus tôt …

_POV Bella_

Je restais là, allongée dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Juste là, collée contre mon amoureux, juste après ce moment d'intimité, comme je les adorais depuis qu'il avait finalement cédé à mon caprice. Mais cette fois, tout avait semblé tellement plus facile. Tellement plus naturel. Tel que j'avais presque l'impression qu'il n'avait eut besoin d'aucun contrôle. Qu'il s'était complètement abandonné dans mes bras. Je souris à cette pensé. Il jouait avec l'un de mes mèches de cheveux et l'humait délicatement. Je laissais mes doigts glisser sur son torse marmoréen et me lovait un peu plus encore contre sa peau maintenant délicieusement chaude. Ma tête reposait toujours sur son torse lorsque je pris conscience d'un bruit qui me sortit de ma torpeur. _Boum_. Et encore. _Boum_. A nouveau. _Boum. Boum. Boum_.

Je me redressais et le regardais, incrédule. Il me souriait largement alors que des milliers de questions me traversaient l'esprit. _Qu'était-ce que ce bruit ? D'où venait-il ? Edward l'avait-il entendu ? _Il me caressait toujours doucement les cheveux lorsque je brisais le silence qui avait envahit la pièce.

- Edward, _commençais-je_. Tu …, tu as entendu _? Ma voix était faible, et brisée sur mes derniers mots._

- Entendre quoi, mon amour ?

- Mais ça ! Ce bruit !

- Quel bruit ? Bella, quel bruit ? _Il semblait étonné_.

- Mais … ça ! _Plaidais-je, je n'étais pas folle quand même. Si_ **? Boum, Boum, Boum**, _je dis_.

- Boum, Boum, Boum, _répéta-t-il, s'amusant légèrement de ma réaction_. **Boum, Boum, Boum **?

- Oui ! Comme ça !

- Bella, _dit-il, un sourire franc et large sur le visage_, je l'entends tous les jours depuis un peu moins d'une semaine maintenant.

Je le fixais, complètement abasourdie par cette révélation. _Avait-il compris de quel bruit je parlais_ ? _Confondait-il avec autre chose ?_ Subitement, un éclair me traversa l'esprit. Non. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse. Et je l'entendis à nouveau. _**Boum. Boum. Boum**_. Je paniquais. Edward le sentis et me serra plus fort contre lui, oubliant mes cheveux et encadrant mon visage de ses deux mains.

- C'est … mon cœur, _dit-il_. Il bat. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage parfait. Mon cœur bat ! Répéta-t-il, la joie irradiant de sa voix.

- Mais …, je …, tu … les vampires, je veux dire, ton cœur ne doit plus battre !

- Et ? _Il me regarda et son regard se fit plus sombre, un brin joueur_. Cela te pose un problème ? Parce que, je suis, personnellement très heureux qu'il batte à nouveau. Au bout de 100 ans, c'est très agréable à sentir.

_Un problème ? Son cœur, un problème ?_ Oh, non ! Merveilleux, plutôt. J'étais seulement inquiète, perturbée de ne pas savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. En fait, j'étais complètement terrorisée. _S'il mourrait ? Si tout prenait fin d'ici peu ?_ Mon bonheur, mon amour, mon Edward, évanoui, mort ! Non, jamais. J'avais pu survivre quelques mois à son départ, mais jamais, jamais je ne survivrai à sa mort. Jamais.

- Carlisle le sait, ça aussi ? _Repris-je, ma voix trahissant mon affolement_.

- Bella, _commença Edward_. Carlisle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe, ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, et il me semble que ses recherches ont prit fin. Nous allons bientôt connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Et je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Depuis quand !? Depuis quand Carlisle a la réponse ?

- Hum, _dit-il rigolant franchement maintenant_, depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Je te l'aurais bien dis, mais tu étais tellement occupée à me raconter à quel point j'étais merveilleux, formidable et à me faire l'amour passionnément que, hum, je crois, cela m'est complètement passé au dessus de la tête ! Et puis, je n'aurais pas osé t'interrompre.

Je réfléchissais maintenant. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui arrivait vraiment à Edward. Il était tout. Mon passé, mon présent, et je l'espérais, mon futur. Sans lui à mes côtés, ma vie prendrait fin aussi simplement qu'elle avait commencée. J'étais consumée entre le désir ardent de comprendre, de l'aider, de savoir, et la peur d'apprendre que tout s'arrêterait bientôt. La peur. Qui me paralysait tellement. Cette peur. La seule qui puisse me freiner autant dans ce que je pouvais désirer entreprendre. Malgré tout, je décidai de faire confiance à Edward. S'il était confiant, je devais l'être. Carlisle lui avait certainement transmit le message par le biais de ses pensés, qu'Edward avait du lire. Certainement, il en savait plus que moi, et n'était pas inquiet. Je fis de mon mieux pour calmer mes appréhensions et quand j'eu repris le dessus, je proposais à Edward de descendre et d'avoir une discussion avec son père, et d'enfin connaitre la vérité.

Une fois au salon, où nous retrouvions Esmée, je lui demandais où était Carlisle, n'étant pas dans son bureau. Elle afficha un sourire désolé et me dit qu'il était partit chasser il y a quelques instants, en compagnie d'Emmett et de Jasper ; et qu'ils seraient tous de retour d'ici quelques heures, ayant changé de terrain, les proies intéressantes s'amenuisant.

Dépitée, je me tournais vers Edward. Il semblait également sincèrement désolé. Je lui demandais de m'en dire plus, au moins, ce qu'il savait. Mais il ne m'apprit rien. Bien que je fusse sure qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait voulu m'en dire. Je m'avançais et pris une chaise à la cuisine, m'essayant à la petite table près du plan de travail. **J'avais faim**. **Très faim**. Esmée étant occupée, je décidais de me préparer quelque chose moi-même. Je savais tout de même cuisiner.

Je fouillais un peu le réfrigérateur et les placards, regardant le contenu, cherchant ce que je pourrais cuisiner. Comme je m'y attendais, bien que la diète des Cullen exclue toute nourriture _« humaine »_, la cuisine était pleine des essences les plus riches, des épices les plus rares, des mets les plus délicieux. Il y avait absolument de tout. J'aurais pu cuisiner n'importe quoi, je n'aurais manqué de rien. Je penchais donc pour un poulet aux amandes. J'adorais ça.

Je me levais et commençais la préparation, pendant qu'Edward prenait la place que j'occupais à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il me regarda faire, souriant sincèrement.

- Tu sais, _commença-t-il_, j'avoue volontiers que depuis le temps, j'ai toujours trouvé votre nourriture absolument dégoutante et nauséabonde, mais …, _il s'interrompit un bref instant et huma l'odeur qui emplissait maintenant la pièce_, mais je trouve que ce que tu prépare sent délicieusement bon.

Je me retournais rapidement, lui faisant maintenant face. Je délaissais les amandes dans leur sauce et la poêle, me focalisant sur son visage. Il ne trahissait aucune émotion, juste un grand sourire, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin.

- Et depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à la nourriture de l'espèce humaine, Edward Cullen ?

- He bien …, _il s'approcha doucement et m'enlaça délicatement_, depuis maintenant. Depuis que la femme que j'aime cuisine chez moi et qu'une odeur délicieuse embaume la pièce. _Il respirait dans mes cheveux maintenant_. Mais tu sens bien meilleur, mon amour, _me dit-il avant d'embrasser ma joue et de retourner à son siège_.

- Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas gouter à ce qu'elle à préparé, _dis-je, amusée_. Quel dommage. Préparé avec amour, tout son cœur …, _je le regardais les yeux brillants et un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aimais tellement_.

- Pourquoi cela ? Mademoiselle, vous oseriez prétendre que je n'honorerais pas ses talents de cuisinière ? Mais vous vous méprenez sur mon compte, alors.

- Mais Edward, _je ne jouais plus maintenant_. Quand tu as mangé de la pizza, après notre petit défi, l'année dernière tu m'as dis que c'était comme pour moi, manger de la terre. Et, bien que cela ne soit pas si affreux que l'on puisse le penser, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'en remanger de plein gré, sans obligation. Et je ne t'oblige à rien …

- Les choses ont changées, Bella …

Je terminais la préparation de ce repas, et laissait le poulet cuire au four. Je regardais l'heure. Carlisle devrait bientôt rentrer désormais. Cela devait presque faire deux heures qu'ils étaient partis.

Je nettoyais le zouk que j'avais mis dans la cuisine d'Esmée, me lavais les mains et enlevais mon tablier. J'avais le temps de prendre une douche rapide avant de devoir retirer le poulet du four. J'embrassais Edward sur les lèvres furtivement, avant de l'aviser que je montais prendre une douche. Il s'installa alors à son piano, jouant en m'attendant. Je le détestais de jouer lorsque je ne pouvais pas l'écouter.

Je ne m'en rendis pas compte, mais j'avais pris beaucoup plus de temps que je n'aurais du. Chose que je réalisais lorsque je remis ma montre autour de mon poignet. **Merde !** Le poulet allait être complètement grillé ! Les cheveux encore tout mouillés et frisotant par la douche, j'enfilais à la hâte mes sous-vêtements et des habits propres, pris au hasard parmi les fringues qu'Alice m'avait ramenée et que j'avais juré grand Dieu de ne jamais porter. C'est mal de jurer …

C'est ainsi que je me ruais en bas de escalier, dans une petite robe très légère mais maintenant très transparente aussi contre mon corps mouillé et mes cheveux ruisselants. Evidement, je manquais encore une fois de me casser quelque chose en tombant dans les escaliers, glissant sur de l'eau déposée là par mon pied, mais Edward me rattrapa à temps et me regarda, à moitié surpris, à moitié amusé.

- Ou vas-tu, comme ça ? _demanda-t-il_.

- Je … euh, le poulet ! _M'exclamais-je_. Il va être complètement brulé !

- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai sortit du four il y a quelques minutes. Tout va bien.

- Je …, _je me calmais, et souris à mon amoureux de vampire_, bien, alors, je vais aller manger.

Je me dégageais délicatement de l'étreinte dans laquelle il me retenait et allais découper la viande. Edward ne me suivit pas immédiatement. Je compris pourquoi en regardant le plat. J'étais hilare.

- Edward_, je l'appelais_.

- Oui ? _En un éclair, il passa sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la cuisine, un air penaud sur le visage, alors que je souriais à pleines dents_.

- Dis, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer où se trouve la petite aile gauche ? _Je demandais_.

- Ben …, _il baissa la tête puis me regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens brillant autant que les miens,_ je l'ai mangée.

- Je me demande bien que ce tu faisais quand je suis arrivée, _je dis, avec un sourire_ …

- En fait, j'avais prévu de le couper et de mettre tout dans des assiettes mais ce petit bout d'aile …

- … l'aile complète, tu veux dire, _l'interrompais-je_.

- Oui, donc l'aile est tombée, et je me suis dis que décemment, on ne pouvait pas la jeter alors, je l'ai … mangée.

Je coupais la viande, remplissant une assiette pour moi, et je partis m'assoir à la grande table de la salle à manger. Quelques instants après, Edward revint, avec une autre assiette, pleine également, et s'assis en face de moi.

Nous commençâmes à manger en même temps, et je le regardais, bouche bée, posant ma fourchette. Edward ne mangeait pas, non, il dévorait. Je souriais. C'était tellement adorable. Il semblait vraiment apprécier. Aucune feinte, du moins, je ne voyais rien.

- Mais, Edward, explique-moi au moins, comment …, comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, que vas-tu faire de toute cette nourriture ?

- Tu demanderas ça à Carlisle, _me dit-il_. _Et l'absence de Carlisle me frustrait beaucoup trop pour être supportable, actuellement._

J'entendis un bruit, comme une porte qu'on ouvrait. Je me retournais et fis face aux revenants. **Tiens, tiens, quand on parle du loup**.

Edward remarqua la présence de son père et de ses frères, d'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà certainement sentie avant que je ne m'en sois aperçue. Il héla Carlisle, qui vint prendre un siège à côté de celui d'Edward.

- Le repas est à ton gout ? _demanda-t-il à son fils, regardant l'assiette_.

- Humm, _grogna Edward entre deux bouchées_, c'est excellent, tu veux gouter ?

- Très peu pour moi, _dit-il, relevant la tête avec un air de dégout_. Je vais continuer notre régime classique.

- Bien, _répondit Edward_, mais tu perds quelque chose de certain. Maintenant, _dit-il, nettoyant le pourtour de sa bouche à l'aide d'une serviette en papier_, pourrais-tu expliquer à Bella ce qui se passe.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait ? _Demanda Carlisle, incrédule_.

- Non, tu sais bien que j'explique très mal. Avec toi elle comprendra. Moi, je l'aurais paniquée encore plus.

Hum charmant. J'adorais quand Edward parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, juste à côté de lui, parfaitement capable d'entendre la conversation. Entendre, oui, parce qu'ici je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils se disaient, et avec le peu que j'avais entendu, je commençais vraiment, mais vraiment à m'inquiéter_. Pourquoi Edward m'aurait-il fait paniquer ?_

- Carlisle, Edward, expliquez-moi ! _Je criais maintenant, des larmes perlaient au bord de mes yeux, et je tentais, misérablement d'étouffer les sanglots dans ma voix_.

- Bella, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. _Edward me dit calmement, prenant ma main dans la sienne sur la table, caressant doucement mes jointures_.

- Alors, _commença Carlisle, s'éclaircissant la gorge_, j'ai fait des recherches, pour trouver cela …

- Oui ? _Je demandais, soucieuse et impatiente_.

- Quand Edward m'a raconté pour les larmes, j'ai commencé à rendre visite à de vieux amis, qui en savaient certainement plus que moi à ce sujet. J'ai beau avoir plus de 300 ans d'expérience, je n'avais jamais ni vu, ni rien entendu de tel. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à eux. Seulement, n'ayant, au départ, qu'un seul symptôme, je ne pouvais pas poser de diagnostic, et n'étais absolument sur de rien. Evidement, après s'est passé très vite …, son corps qui se réchauffe, ses douleurs abominables, son cœur qui battait à nouveau, il dormait … maintenant, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Alors ? _J'étais avide de connaitre la suite_. Edward est … humain ?

- Non, Bella, _me dit-il lui-même_, mais je suis désormais un type de vampire assez … particulier.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'il existe plusieurs type de vampires, _commença-t-il_.

- Oui, oui_, dis-je_, je sais tout ça. Quand j'ai …, j'ai eu un doute et que j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai vu que plusieurs genres existaient …

- Bien. Et il en existe justement un qui se rapproche beaucoup de l'espèce humaine … Bien sur, les créatures de cette espèces sont toujours des vampires : leurs sens sont accrus, une force surhumaine, la peau pale, brillant à la lumière solaire, la soif de sang …, pour certains, come moi, des dons particuliers. Mais ces vampires dorment, pleurent, mangent … normalement. Leur cœur bat et ils ont besoin de respirer, leur peau est chaude. **Humanus Vampiris**. C'est son nom. Le vampire humain.

- Hum, et comment cela peut-il arriver ?

- Bien, cela peut résulter d'une mauvaise transformation, s'il n'y a pas assez de venin dans la morsure ou s'il est peu puissant. Les enfants issus d'un humain et d'un vampire sont généralement de cette caste également **(CF : Renesmée … Oui, oui ! c'est grâce à elle que l'idée m'est venue ! Je l'aime cette petite chérie. )**. Les vampires qui n'ont pas satisfaite leur soif pendant un très, très long moment entament parfois un processus de transformation qui les conduit à devenir ainsi, leur évitant la mort.

- Mais, Edward, _dis-je, bouleversée_, tu, enfin, rien de tout ça n'est ton cas. Alors, comment …

- Il reste un facteur, _commença Edward, d'une voix douce, les yeux brillants, me fixant intensément._ Tu sais, Bella, que les vampires ne sont pas sensés vivre en communauté, en famille, comme nous le faisons. Ni aller au lycée, ce genre de chose. Fréquenter des **humains**. Satisfaire leur soif de sang animal. Les vampires sont des êtes sauvages, solitaires, nomades, indépendant, et tuent les **humains**. En principe. Moi je vis, en très grande partie, comme un **humain.** Comme le reste de ma famille. Seulement, à ce moment, _Carlisle me fit un sourire puis quitta la table, rejoignant Esmée dans le salon_, seulement, poursuivit Edward, moi je t'ai, toi. Ma petite **humaine**. Je vis comme un **humain**. J'aime une **humaine**. Les vampires ne connaissent originellement pas l'amour, Bella. Certains s'accouplent, mais ne ressentent jamais vraiment de l'amour. Pas comme toi et moi l'entendons. Pas au sens **humain** du terme. Alors en plus de vivre en **humain**, j'aime **humainement une humaine** ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Bella, tu m'as **humanisé** ! _Ses yeux étaient brillants, il était tellement heureux, qu'il me sembla qu'il allait pleurer de joie_.

- Mais alors, que va-t-il se passer, Edward ? Tu vas …, _cette idée me répugnait_, vieillir ?

- Non, Bella. Non, je ne vieillirais pas. Carlisle en a appris beaucoup, notamment sur les enfants issus d'un vampire et d'un humain. Généralement, leur croissance est terriblement accélérée, et s'arrête à un âge biologique compris entre 15 et 20 ans. Je suis dedans. Je ne vieillirais pas.

- Mais, tu …, tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? Tu es plus fragile maintenant, non ? _Je ne pouvais réprimer toutes les questions qui me traversaient la tête, si les choses étaient si merveilleuses, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Pourtant, Edward était convaincu que je paniquerais s'il m'en parlait. Il y avait anguille sous roche._

- Oh, non, Bella ! _Il éclata d'un rire sincèrement joyeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il respirait le bonheur_. Avec mon cœur qui bat, du sang coule dans mes veines. Du sang … l'essence même des vampires, tout ce dont ils ont besoin. J'en ai très peu, ce qui fait que je peux manger comme un humain pour satisfaire mes besoins, même si à côté d'une proie à vider, la nourriture classique ne me contente pas suffisamment pour tous les effacer. Mais je peux survivre sans gouter au sang. Car j'en ai en moi. Si je m'alimente **humainement**, je peux garder mes capacités, ne perdrais rien.

- Et … pour ta famille, ce n'est pas trop dur ? Je veux dire, si tes veines recèlent du sang maintenant, ton odeur pourrait les tenter …

- Pas vraiment. Je n'en ai que très peu. Alors, mon odeur n'est pas très forte. Aussi, l'odeur du sang me tente beaucoup moins qu'avant, même si je continue de l'apprécier et qu'elle me titille toujours la gorge. Et puis pour ma famille, tu sens beaucoup plus fort que moi, et je crois qu'ils auront plus de mal à mordre ma peau de vampire que la tienne …

- Merci …, _je lui dis, en rougissant_.

- Bella, ma Bella, _dit-il. Il avait quitté son siège et j'étais maintenant dans ses bras_. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma Bella. Merci pour ce que tu m'as rendu. Pour ce que tu m'as donné, et ce que tu as fait de moi.

Je le serais plus fort contre moi, mes bras autour de son cou, pendant qu'il embrassait mon épaule du bout des lèvres. Nous étions heureux. Nous serions heureux. Je n'avais plus aucun doute. Tous mes soucis étaient balayés. J'étais heureuse, simplement heureuse d'être, de vivre, de partager ma vie, mon cœur avec Edward. La joie explosait littéralement en moi, et je voulais montrer à celui que j'aimais à qu'elle point le bonheur irradiait en moi. Je lui pris alors la main et l'entrainais à l'extérieur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Coucou ! Voila, j'avais promis la suite ce weekend, la voila ! Je suis très satisfaite de ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Pour le prochain, je pense qu'il sera la pour le weekend prochain, peut-être avant, mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Ce chapitre était un peu plus long, mais c'était nécessaire, et je ne voulais pas le découper en deux petits chapitres. Voila, donc maintenant, j'attends vos reviews avec une impatience non dissimulée ! Soyez nombreux, s'il vous plait ! Vous me motivez tellement ! Merci à tous, et aussi aux anonymes. Je compte sur vous. J'ai l'impression de ne pas vous dire assez à quel point vous m'êtes indispensables en tant qu'auteur et que vos reviews le sont toutes autant ! Au prochain chapitre, Bisous,**

**Petite Fée.**


	10. J'aime

**Chapitre IX : J'aime**

_La joie explosait littéralement en moi, et je voulais montrer à celui que j'aimais à qu'elle point le bonheur irradiait en moi. Je lui pris alors la main et l'entrainais à l'extérieur. _

_**POV Edward**_

Bella rayonnait littéralement. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si souriante, si enthousiaste, d'humeur si légère. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Cette sensation perdue depuis des années était délicieuse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je m'en rendais compte. Je suivais ma Bella, nos mains entrelacées, sentant sa douce chaleur irradier dans ma paume. Elle me conduisait vers la forêt, et, bien que j'imaginais qu'elle voulait me faire une surprise, je savais déjà où elle m'emmenait. Je la pris donc sur mon dos et commençais ma traversée dans les bois.

- Edward, _dit-elle plaintivement_, ce n'est pas juste !

- Quoi, ma Bella ?

- Je voulais te surprendre, je ne voulais pas que tu devines ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Oh …, _dis-je, réalisant que je l'avais peut-être peinée_, Bella, je ne voulais pas …, _je ralenti ma course et entreprenais de la faire descendre lorsqu'elle s'accrocha de plus belle à ma taille, ses jambes enroulées autours._

- Non, ce n'est pas grave Edward_, elle embrassa tendrement mon cou, puis me susurra à l'oreille_, J'aime bien être collée à toi comme ça, pendant que tu cours …

- Bien.

Mon souffle devint erratique. La course n'avait rien à voir avec cela. C'était Bella, Bella seule. Il suffisait qu'elle me touche, qu'elle me parle de cette voix suave et délicate pour que je perde le contrôle de mon corps et de mes sens. Je continuai ma course, et Bella nichait sa tête dans mon cou, embrassant le creux de mon épaule et caressant mes cheveux. Elle n'allait pas me faciliter la tache. Elle me rendait complètement fou. Heureusement pour le pauvre homme que j'étais presque devenu, nous étions presque arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtais, au milieu de la clairière, et déposais Bella à terre, enlaçant sa taille et reposant mon menton sur son épaule, mon nez sur sa gorge. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon. Peut-être même meilleur. Le bonheur lui réussissait. Elle se retourna et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Elle me regarda un instant, souris, puis m'embrassa avec tant d'amour qu'encore, je pouvais sentir son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Si je n'avais pas été si concentré sur le sien, je pense que j'aurais certainement pu entendre mon cœur battre de la sorte.

Elle me prit à nouveau la main, et m'entraina exactement la où nous nous étions installés la première fois. Elle s'allongeait et je fis de même, la rapprochant de mon corps, l'enlaçant d'un bras. Elle se lovait contre mon torse et de mon bras libre, je remontai légèrement son tee-shirt de façon à ce qu'il découvre son ventre, et caressait sa peau, tout autour du nombril.

Alors, je sentis quelque chose se contracter sous sa peau. Etonnement. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux, et vis qu'elle avait fermé les siens. De plus, je ne l'entendais plus respirer. Je m'inquiétais.

- Bella, _je demandais, la voix tremblante_, Bella, tout va bien ?

- Edward, _dit-elle dans un murmure plaintif_, Edward je crois que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je sentis quelque chose se contracter à nouveau sous la fine peau de son ventre et en un éclaire, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras tout autour de sa taille, l'enserrant plus fort qu'il ne l'était humainement possible. Même la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait réagit n'était pas la sienne. Bella était plus lente que beaucoup d'humain, et cet accès de vitesse, cette précipitation qui n'était propre qu'à mon espèce m'étonnèrent encore davantage.

- Edward, je, je ne me sens pas très … bien.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je … j'ai mal.

Je clignais juste des yeux et quand je les rouvris, elle n'était plus la. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit ou je l'avais sentie se déplacer. Elle était au beau milieu des arbres, de la forêt, à une petite centaine de mètres, agenouillée, les bras toujours autour de sa taille, crachant quelque chose qui frappa dans la fond de ma gorge. Du sang ?!

Je retins ma respiration et m'approchais près d'elle. Elle ne m'avait pas vu venir, mais elle m'avait … senti. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, et la rage qu'il me sembla voir un instant s'évapora, faisant place à du soulagement, et de ce que je pouvais voir de … l'anxiété ? Bella était devenue terriblement pale, si pale que si je ne pouvais entendre les battements effrénés de son pauvre cœur, je l'aurais cru morte.

Elle était mal. De toute évidence, très mal. J'étais horriblement inquiet, à la fois mort de trouille. Que pouvait-il lui arriver maintenant ? L'avais-je blessée ? Avais été trop brusque alors qu'il ne m'avait semblé n'avoir qu'effleuré sa peau ? Avais endommagé l'un de ses organes ou brisé l'un de ses os ? Elle qui semblait si heureuse, si bien quelques minutes auparavant …

Je la pris dans mes bras, la caressant doucement. Dieu qu'elle était gelée ! Le temps devait certainement s'être considérablement rafraichit, et, en bon vampire, je ne l'avais pas senti. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui apporter une veste. J'étais trop absorbé par ses désirs et ce qu'elle voulait me montrer, que je n'avais pu me concentrer sur rien d'autre.

- Bella, _dis-je le plus calmement possible_, Bella, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer.

- Non, non, _dit-elle d'une toute petite voix_, ça va. Ça va mieux. J'avais juste un peu mal. Tout va bien, tu es là.

- Bella ! Tu es completement frigorifiée ! On devrait vraiment rentrer te mettre au chaud, je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade.

- Au moins_, ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire_, tes bras me semblent presque chaud maintenant. Je n'ai plus froid comme ça.

Elle n'aurait jamais du dire cela. J'étais véritablement très inquiet. Nous devions rentrer, et vite. Carlisle devait l'examiner. Bon sang, comme j'espérais ne rien lui avoir fait de mal !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que je la portais déjà. Elle s'agrippa à mon corps, si fort que j'en eu presque … mal ? Non. Non. C'était juste, je ne devais pas être habitué, voila tout.

Après quelques minutes de course, j'humais une odeur qui m'était très familière, mais beaucoup plus forte que dans mes souvenirs. Une odeur agréable, tellement agréable, si délicieuse, si fruité, si sucrée, si douce … et ma gorge me brulait à nouveau instinctivement. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et vis une petite trace rougeâtre à la commissure des lèvres de Bella, puis une tache beaucoup plus importante de cette même couleur sur mon tee-shirt. Merde. Elle avait craché, encore.

Je ne me souciais pas du tee-shirt, non franchement, cela n'avait aucune importance. Alice serrait ravie d'aller m'en acheter un nouveau, excellent prétexte pour aller faire les boutiques avec Rosalie. Mais l'état de santé de mon petit ange m'effrayait. J'avais terriblement peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Encore hier, c'était moi qui souffrais. Moi qui étais si mal, fiévreux. Moi qui me tordais de douleur. Et je voyais ce que j'avais de plus précieux vivre un enfer du même acabit. Je comprenais alors tout les soucis et la peur qu'avait pu ressentir Bella. Que toutes ses inquiétudes quant à mon sort, à ma mort étaient justifiées. Mais j'étais un vampire. Les vampires, sont techniquement, déjà morts. Elle était vivante. Et ayant fréquenté plus d'une fois la fac de médecine, je pouvais jurer qu'elle était en train de mourir.

J'arrêtais de penser. Parce que rien que d'imaginer le pire me rendait fou. Elle ne pouvait pas me quitter, m'abandonner. Je l'aimais trop. Nous nous aimions trop pour que la mort soit un obstacle. Oh ! Et subitement, je pris conscience de ce qui arriverait un jour inévitablement. J'avais toujours refusé de la changer. Elle m'avait suppliée de la transformer, je m'y étais toujours absolument formellement opposé. Mais je réalisais maintenant que c'était inévitable. Et connaissant ma Bella, combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'elle meurt de vieillesse, heureuse, et bien au chaud dans un lit douillet ? Aucunes. Absolument. Aucunes.

Et j'étais trop égoïste pour renoncer à elle. Pour laisser son trépas me séparer d'elle. Parce qu'après tout, elle mourrait. En la transformant, elle serait théoriquement morte. Mais elle ne serait pas enterrée six pieds sous terre. Elle resterait près de moi. Dans mes bras, pour l'éternité. L'éternité … n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle m'avait toujours demandé ? Si elle désirait passer son immortalité à mes côtés, alors à quoi bon lutter ? À quoi bon lutter contre mon envie d'accepter. Mon envie de rester pour toujours, à jamais près d'elle.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le dilemme de son âme. Mais face à sa mort, avais-je le choix ? C'est dans ces moments de désespoir, je crois que l'on se rend compte à quel point l'amour ravage en nous tout le reste. La force qu'il déploie pour sauvegarder misérablement tout notre bonheur, pour sauver celui – celle qui est profondément et irrémédiablement gravée en nous. Dans notre cœur. Bella. Dans mon cœur. Tout, partout. Sous ma peau. Dans mes chairs. Et ses yeux. Mes yeux. Son toucher, la douceur de sa peau, le soyeux de ses cheveux. Non. Non ! il m'était impossible de supporter cette peine. Il me serait impossible de supporter cette peine. Evidement, je pourrais toujours courir chez les Volturi et leur demander de m'achever, mais à quoi bon ? L'enfer. C'est la que je me retrouverais. Et elle n'y serait jamais. Je souffrirais tout autant. Plus même. Evidement plus ! Et les gens autour. Ma famille. Eux aussi, souffriraient.

Alors à quoi bon prétexter une histoire d'âme ? Si j'avais su regarder au fond de moi-même, j'aurais trouvé la source de ma peur, de mes réticences à la transformer bien avant. Cette peur qui ne me quitterait jamais. Qui m'avait envahi et pousser à partir.

Car je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'étais pas pour la protéger que j'étais partit. Non. La protéger, je pouvais le faire. Si j'avais su croire en moi et voir clair, je l'aurais su. Elle était plus en sécurité près de moi qu'avec quiconque, et seule.

Non la véritable raison de mon départ, c'était ce doute qui me rongeait. M'aimerait-elle pour l'éternité, comme elle le jurait ? Le cœur des humains est si faible, si fragile, comment en être sur ?

Oh, évidement, Bella n'étais pas humainement humaine ! Mais toujours est-il que j'avais eu plus de 100 ans pour murir, et que j'avais su que je l'aimais pour toujours quand je l'avais vue. Qu'elle serait la seule, l'unique. Qu'elle était ce que, pendant des décennies, je n'avais compris, ce que j'avais cherché avec tant d'ardeur, et abandonné, n'ayant plus foi en rien dans ce monde. Elle était mon autre, ce qui me manquait. Elle comblait le vide, le noir qu'était ma vie avant elle. Elle avait apporté la lumière divine dans mes ténèbres, chose qui me semblait impossible, trop résigné à souffrir à jamais de ma condition. Elle était tout ce qui me raccrochait encore à ce putain de monde.

Elle n'avait pas de valeur. Trop inestimable à mes yeux. Pour sauver son existence, j'étais capable de tout. D'en finir avec la mienne, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle était trop profondément ancrée en moi pour qu'un seul jour, aussi bien dans des milliers d'années, je puisse me remettre de sa mort.

Mais elle, que ressentait-elle ? Elle m'aimait, je le savais. J'avais foi en elle. Je la croyais plus que personne, parce qu'elle le méritait et que jamais, jamais je n'aurais de méfiance envers ma Bella. Ma douce Bella. Mais sa vie avait été si courte. 18 ans, qu'est-ce ? Elle n'avait connu aucun homme, et voulait se donner à moi, uniquement moi. Elle le regretterait certainement un jour. Ce jour ou j'aurais cédé à son caprice et que je l'aurais transformée. Ce jour ou elle réaliserait ce qu'est l'existence vampirique. Elle m'en voudrait. Elle partirait. Et je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Mon cœur serait définitivement mort, pire encore qu'une mort clinique. Tout en moi se nécroserait. Je pourrirais de l'intérieur. Je serais rongé par un mal sans nom. Parce que non seulement j'aurais perdu ce a quoi, de toute ma longue existence, j'ai le plus tenu, mais parce qu'en plus, j'aurais espéré. Espéré son amour, son amour eternel. Parce qu'après des années à apprendre que la vie d'un vampire n'est jamais et ne sera jamais emplie de bonheur et de joie, j'aurais perdu mon temps et le peu de force qui me permettait de tenir encore en croyant trop fort en des perspectives de bonheur qui s'écrouleraient violemment sous mes yeux. Et cette idée, je n'avais pas pu la supporter.

Parce qu'au fond, je doutais tellement de moi que j'en étais venu à douter de Bella, et de son amour le plus profond. La peur de souffrir encore plus qu'en étant dans ce néant qui avait constitué ma vie jusqu'à lors était tellement forte que je n'avais réussi à n'envisager quelque autre issue. Mais désormais je voyais clair.

Je savais, au plus profond de mon être, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais faire aucun mal à ma Bella. Je savais également à quel point mon amour pour elle était puissant et combien il était inchangeable. Et je venais de prendre conscience que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour moi étaient à l'égale des miens. Qu'elle aussi, en un sens, elle m'avait attendu. Que notre histoire devait être éternelle. Qu'elle était écrite, tout était écrit. Que le hasard n'avait eu aucune place entre nous. Et je me savais prêt à donner à notre histoire la tournure qu'elle devait prendre. A lui donner la « fin » qui devait être la sienne.

Me tirant de mes songes, je vis Alice s'approcher de nous, Carlisle à ses côtés. Nous étions arrivés juste devant la villa. Leurs regards étaient affolés. Alice avait eu une vision. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient prévenus. Peut-être savait-elle ce qui arriverait ensuite ?

Il me semblait que non. A ses yeux et ses gestes, non. A moins que l'avenir ne réserve aucune perspective qui ne nous convienne. Pourtant, j'aurais cru … j'aurais cru qu'avec ma récente résolution, le destin de ma Bella ne puisse être si catastrophique qu'Alice ne le laissait paraître.

Je m'arrêtais, prenant Bella dans mes bras, la berçant doucement, et entrais dans la maison, Alice et Carlisle sur les talons. Dans la pièce à vivre, je m'aperçu que tous les meubles avaient été déplacés, poussés sur les côtés, et qu'on avait installé un petit lit simple au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que du matériel médical un peu partout autour. La peur remonta en moi, et je serais Bella un peu plus fort contre moi, humant son odeur délicate et irrésistible, embrassant son visage autant que je le pouvais, caressant ses cheveux épais et la douce peau de son cou.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Alice, lui demandant du regard ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle avait toujours les yeux emplis de cette inquiétude qui me rongeait doucement. Et je sentis une faible pression sur mon torse. Je regardais Bella, et vis qu'elle venait d'agripper mon tee-shirt pour se lover un peu plus contre moi. Elle soupirait mon nom. Elle semblait revenir plus ou moins à elle. Je m'approchais du lit et l'y déposais. Je la mettais bien au chaud sous les couvertures, son corps toujours gelé et tremblant. Elle ne lâcha pas mon tee-shirt. Je souris tristement à cela, et caressais gentiment ses joues. Finalement, elle reporta sa main à son visage pour couvrir la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. J'approchais mon visage du sien et embrassais son front du bout des lèvres, et caressais son nez avec le mien.

Alors Carlisle me demanda de m'éloigner, qu'il s'occupe de Bella un moment, me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait véritablement besoin de soins. Je lui dis à voix basse que je pouvais rester à côté, mes Alice, à travers ses pensés, m'intima de la suivre à l'étage, car elle avait quelque chose à m'expliquer. Ah. Alors elle en savait effectivement plus qu'elle n'en avait dit. Je sentis cette brusque inquiétude qui s'était évanouie quelques instants refaire surface et bientôt, je suivais Alice dans les escaliers, besoin de savoir ce qui arrivait à ma belle humaine. Ma Bella. J'avais peur. Si peur de ce qu'Alice allait me révéler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Je tournais la tête et vis le haut de pyjama que portait Bella la veille. Je l'attrapais et inspirais son odeur. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était près de moi en fermant les yeux. Sauf que je ne sentais pas sa chaleur, sa respiration, et n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur. Non Bella n'était pas avec moi.

Alice se racla la gorge bruyamment pour me signifier sa présence. Je relevais la tête avec un petit sourire triste et désolé, auquel elle répondit de la même manière. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Edward, _commença-t-elle, hésitante_ …

- Alice, _je la coupais_, dis moi, que sais-tu ?

- Edward, je … je vais t'expliquer mais c'est difficile, d'accord ? Promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre, de me laisser parler jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer …

- Alice, _je grognais maintenant, manquant cruellement de patiente. Mais personne n'aurait pu m'en blâmer_.

- Excuse moi Edward c'est juste que … personne n'était préparé à ça, c'est tout. Ça n'arrive jamais d'habitude, c'est … impossible. Mais votre histoire relève déjà tellement de l'impossible que cela n'est, au final, presque pas surprenant. Elle me fit un faible sourire, mais sincère.

- Bien, mais je t'en supplie, Alice, veux-tu en venir au faits. Bella est en bas, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, elle est mal depuis ce matin et tu me fais des mystères ! Je … désolé d'être brutal, mais je suis juste inquiet. J'ai peur. C'est Bella, elle est tout …

- Edward, _dit Alice d'une voix déterminée_. J'ai vu ce qui c'était passé, et ce qui allait se passer. Alors …, tu te souviens, lorsque vous étiez dans la clairière. Que tu as commencé à passer tes mains sur son ventre … ?

- Oui. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle crachais du sang et respirait la mort.

- Bien, ne va pas trop vite. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as sentis, à ce moment la ?

- Oui, bien sur, que je m'en souviens, Alice ! De la peur, de la terreur même ! Je devenais fou, comme maintenant !

- Non, Edward, je te parle, physiquement, quand tu avais tes mains sur … son ventre.

- Je … quelque chose s'est contracté, plusieurs fois.

- Oui.

- Et après, elle crachais du sang. Alice, Bella est-elle malade ? Un ulcère ? Alice, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas une tumeur, ou, un cancer, quelque chose …, _mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je fus interrompu par le rire d'Alice_.

- Oh, non Edward, _dit-elle, en riant toujours_. Mais Bella avait senti cela avant que tu t'en aperçoives. Ces … contractions. Elle m'en avait parlé, et à Carlisle, aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Je digérais la nouvelle. Ma Bella avait des ennuis de santé depuis quelques jours et elle ne m'en avait pas parlé.

- Depuis quand ? _Demandais-je, la voix un peu plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu_.

- Depuis que nous sommes revenus, Edward, depuis mardi.

- Bien Alice, ce qui veut dire depuis …, _je recherchais le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis, mentalement, mais j'avais completement perdu la notion du temps, avec ma Bella_.

- 3 jours Edward, nous sommes samedi soir …

- Mais … Bella à raté presque une semaine de cours !

- Bien vu … elle a été excusée par Carlisle, ce dernier voulant la garder en observation, au cas où, car ses douleurs étaient de plus en plus fortes et violentes.

- Et Charlie ?

- Carlisle lui a dit que Bella était malade et que ce n'était rien de grave, mais qu'il préférait l'avoir à l'œil et qu'il pensait que la transférer à l'hôpital la fatiguerait plus que nécessaire. Alors il appelle Bella tous les jours.

Je déglutis, m'apercevant brutalement que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien.

- Et, _demandais-je_, quelles sont les raisons de ses douleurs, d'après Carlisle ?

- Edward ! _dit Alice, soufflée_. Tu ne fais donc pas le lien ?

- Le lien ? Mais le lien avec quoi, Alice !?

- Bella … ce qui s'est passé mardi …, ses douleurs abdominales, son étrange pâleur, sa peau froide, les contractions sous sa peau … elle crache du sang …

- Moi, ce que je vois, Alice, c'est que Bella est malade ! Et d'après tout ce que je vois et j'entends, plus ça va, plus cela me semble grave ! Alors Alice, maintenant, tu serais gentille de cracher le morceau !

- Edward, tu ne vois vraiment pas … mardi … mardi, _me répéta-t-elle_.

Et j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mardi. Nous étions revenus. J'avais vu Bella au lycée. Puis je l'avais retrouvée dans sa chambre. Elle m'avait défendu face à son père et nous étions partit à la villa, prétextant une visite à Alice, notre « malade de leucémie ». Elle nous avait prévenus que Bella resterait dormir sur accord de Charlie, qu'elle avait installé un lit et nous étions montés, voir ce fameux lit. Après quoi, nous avions entrepris de tester ce lit et …

_**Tester le lit**_.

**Merde**.

Je pouvais m'attendre à tout, sauf à cela. Enfin, j'avais compris les sous-entendus d'Alice. Je la regardais avec étonnement, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient et lui demandais :

- Bella est au courant de … ce qui lui arrive ?

- Elle voulait te l'annoncer, en t'emmenant à votre clairière … je crois que tu peux aller la voir, elle est éveillée à présent.

Sur ce, Alice partit de la chambre, me laissant seul face à mes pensés. Jamais je n'avais cru possible pour moi d'aimer. Jamais, pas un jour je n'y avais cru. Je l'avais espéré, en vain, sans plus de foi. Et j'avais rencontré celle qui m'avait prouvé le contraire. Celle qui avait chassé la peine et l'horreur de ma vie, et qui m'avait rendu plus heureux que jamais en plus d'un siècle d'une vie misérable. Et je n'y croyais pas. Jamais je ne l'avais cru possible, pourtant, cela m'était arrivé. J'avais Bella, ma Bella, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, ma Bella que rien ne pourrait plus jamais m'enlever. Mais ça. C'était surréaliste. Complètement fou. Jamais rien de tel n'était arrivé. Alors, si l'on allait par la, on pouvait aussi dire qu'une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine n'était pas commun, qu'un Humanus Vampiris était carrément rare. Mais cela, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Alors, c'était une évidence, j'étais heureux. Fou de joie. Tellement comblé par le bonheur que j'eu peur d'en exploser. Seulement, je doutais. Et j'avais peur d'autre chose. Mon cœur était entièrement dédié à ma Bella. Elle était mon ange, ma reine, ma déesse, et tout l'amour que j'avais en moi lui était destiné. Alors, je n'étais pris que d'une crainte. Mon cœur serait-il assez grand pour deux ? Serais-je capable d'aimer à nouveau aussi inconditionnellement que j'aimais Bella ? Ou cela signifiait que j'aimerais moins Bella ? Et qu'elle aussi, finirait par moins m'aimer ? Cette nouvelle allait-elle nous séparer ou nous rapprocher, encore plus.

Et puis, mes soucis s'envolèrent lorsqu'en descendant l'escalier, je vis Bella sourire à la machine face à elle, sous les yeux attendris de Carlisle, puis se retourner face à moi, les yeux remplis de joie, mêlée d'appréhension. A tous les coups, elle avait peur de la manière dont je réagirais. J'en avais eu peur quelques instants plus tôt. Mais ce moment la, je savais exactement quoi faire. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer. Et je lui souris, plus heureux encore que je ne l'avais cru possible. Et je vis des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je m'approchais pour les essuyer. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Nous serions heureux.

J'en étais sur. Nous serions heureux. Cela allait nous rapprocher encore plus, car c'était une merveille, un miracle que nous allions partager et dont nous étions les uniques responsables. Une preuve physique de notre amour inconditionnel. La plus belle preuve qui soit. Le plus beau secret que nous pouvions partager.

Carlisle s'éclipsa, et j'embrassais ma Bella. Je respirais son odeur, que j'évaluais différemment désormais. Plus objectivement. Toujours aussi merveilleuse et délicate. Mais différente. Comme mélangée. Je souris. C'était normal. Tout cela était très normal. Cette odeur, comme, à moitié la sienne, et de l'autre moitié, composé des deux nôtres.

Je souris encore à la pensé qui me traversa. Coupable. Tous les deux coupables de ce miracle. La plus belle chose que notre amour, que notre histoire pouvait offrir. Je posais doucement ma main sur son ventre. Le miracle était la. Bien au chaud. Sous la peau de ma Bella, notre enfant. Notre petit bébé. Et sous mes doigts, à nouveau, je sentis bouger cette petite chose. Et je savais maintenant. Je répondis à ce petit être en caressant doucement la zone qui s'était contractée. Je souris. Et d'un coup, j'étais fier, tellement fier. Parce que, comme n'importe quel homme, j'étais heureux, et j'en avais le droit. J'avais ma Bella, et bientôt, nous serions une famille. Je crois que malgré ma maturité, apportée par des décennies d'existence, je m'étais enfermé dans l'univers d'un éternel garçon de 17 ans. Et je me senti grandi. Plus homme. Prêt. Mur. Je pris la main de Bella, et en caressais le dos. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille, mais une femme. Et bientôt, elle serait la mienne. Ma femme, mon bébé. Et sous l'émotion, les yeux dans les yeux, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur nos joues. N'effaçant pas le sourire du bonheur qui nous faisait face, et l'avenir radieux qui s'offrait à nous.

Et pour la première fois, je ne doutais plus. Pour la première fois, j'avais confiance en l'avenir, et foi en demain. J'étais heureux. Nous étions heureux. J'étais aimé, et j'aimais. Et je ne demandais rien de plus que de vivre ainsi le reste de mon éternité …

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Coucou ! Un chapitre qui a été très long à venir, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! Et comme l'inspiration m'est soudainement revenue ce soir, j'en ai profité pour écrire. Attente longue, chapitre bien plus long également, il faut savoir faire plaisir aux lecteurs ! En tous cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et que vous me laisserez tout pleins de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère poster la suite très prochainement … je pense que d'ici 5 chapitres maximum, ma fiction sera terminée. Enfin voila, j'attends vos reviews, je vous aime, lecteurs ! ******** Bisous, **

**Petite Fée.**


	11. Ordinaire et Extraordinaire

**Chapitre X : Ordinaire & Extraordinaire.**

_POV Bella_

_« Et pour la première fois, je ne doutais plus. Pour la première fois, j'avais confiance en l'avenir, et foi en demain. J'étais heureux. Nous étions heureux. J'étais aimé, et j'aimais. Et je ne demandais rien de plus que de vivre ainsi le reste de mon éternité … » (Edward.)_

Depuis ce jour ou j'avais enfin appris ce qu'il m'arrivait, et qu'Edward l'avait découvert avec moi, ma vie ne pouvait être plus belle.

Cela faisait désormais 5 mois que notre tout petit bébé grandissait en moi. Et presque deux mois que Charlie était au courant. Au départ, connaissant ses sentiments pour Edward, malgré leur récente « réconciliation » depuis la « leucémie » d'Alice ; -dont cette dernière était, évidement, guérie !-, j'avais véritablement crains de le lui annoncer. Il me restait à ce moment presque encore 5 mois d'école, et j'imaginais déjà la tête qu'il ferait. C'est pourquoi, le jour ou Edward et moi avions décidé de lui annoncer la délicate nouvelle, j'avais pris pour précaution, avant d'entamer toute discussion, de vider son arme. En fait, il n'en avait même pas eu besoin.

Je reculais la date tous les jours, promettant à Edward : _« Oui, je vais lui dire, demain. »_. Mais demain arrivait toujours trop tôt.

Mais je vivais toujours chez Charlie et mon ventre s'arrondissant de jour en jour, je du me faire une raison : je ne pourrais plus le lui cacher bien longtemps. Encore deux semaines, et cela deviendrait net.

Car oui, ma grossesse était belle et bien partie pour durer neuf mois. Ou au moins 8, d'après Carlisle. Il s'était renseigné, et au départ, il m'avait prédit une grossesse éclaire, quelques semaines à peine, et que mon bébé, - notre bébé, grandirait à folle vitesse. Ce qui me rendait folle d'inquiétude. Mais après plus d'un mois, Carlisle du revoir ses théories, et c'est la qu'il me soulagea par ses nouvelles estimations. En effet, la conception de notre petit bout ayant eu lieu après la « transformation » d'Edward, le bébé avait un patrimoine génétique humain au deux-tiers. Etant moi-même humaine et Edward en possédant désormais plusieurs aspects, Carlisle avait déclaré que je porterai le bébé entre 7 et 9 mois. Et ses pronostics s'étaient affirmés et précisés au fil des jours. Aussi, il m'avait rassurée et me jurant que, si le bébé se développait à une vitesse quasi humaine, a peine plus rapide, sa croissance une fois né serait la même. Nous pourrions donc, Edward et moi, voir notre enfant grandir sans craindre une croissance fulgurante.

Aussi, quelque chose dans tout cela me dérangeait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Edward et moi n'étions pas mariés. Evidement, c'était de ma faute, je le savais bien. Si j'avais écouté Edward, nous nous serions mariés à son retour. Mais moi, flippée à cause des nombreux avertissements de Renée à ce sujet, j'avais préféré attendre. Maintenant, je me retrouvais enceinte, grosse – je ne rentrais plus dans aucun de mes vêtements ! -, et je n'étais même pas mariée au père de mon bébé ! Bien sur, ce n'était pas comme si Edward allait m'abandonner, ou que ne nous marierons jamais, mais quand j'avais réalisé cela pour la première fois, j'avais fait une longue crise de larmes, ou j'avais finis par tremper le tee-shirt de mon amoureux, et par le faire courir jusqu'au supermarché pour des fraises au chocolat, la seule chose qui avait pu apaiser ma peine …

Les humeurs. Ça aussi, si je ne réagissais pas, risquait de mettre rapidement Charlie sur la piste. Etant de nature calme, réservée, et peu bavarde, je virais parfois, pire qu'Alice ; devenant exubérante à souhait, et une véritable pipelette. Ce qui amusait très fortement Emmett.

Je m'étais également rapprochée de Rosalie. Elle m'avait racontée son histoire, ce qui lui était arrivé, et pourquoi, depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, elle avait eu un comportement désagréable envers moi. Toujours plus sensible qu'a mon habitude, je fondis en larmes lorsque Rosalie me raconta tout, et au final, ce fut à elle de me consoler. Elle me confia son désir d'enfant inassouvi, et je m'en voulais quelque part de pouvoir, moi, alors que jusqu'alors je n'en avais jamais voulu, avoir un petit bébé. C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde que je lui proposais d'en devenir la marraine.

Pour calmer la jalousie d'Alice, je lui proposais d'être mon témoin de mariage et même de l'organiser, à la simple condition qu'elle respecte plusieurs contraintes que je lui imposais. Elle en avait déjà fixé la date, qui se trouvait le 8 octobre, quelques semaines après la date programmée de l'accouchement, par Carlisle.

Les mois avaient passé, et nous étions début mai lorsqu'Edward me força la main pour avertir mon cher papa.

_Flashback_

_- Bella, commença Edward, d'une voix lasse, il faut lui dire, maintenant, mon cœur. Même au lycée, les gens vont bientôt se poser des questions …_

_- Mais je vais lui dire quoi ? « Oh papa, tu ne devineras jamais, j'attends un bébé. C'est un demi-vampire, il arrivera pour le moi de septembre, quelques semaines avant notre mariage ! Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'organisation et la déco, Esmée et Alice s'en chargeront, elles ont bien un siècle d'expérience ! ». S'il ne fait pas un arrêt cardiaque, ou qu'il n'attrape pas son arme, on pourra s'estimer heureux …_

_- Mon cœur, dit-il, d'une voix tendre, caressant ma joue, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ton père, il t'aime. Il sera heureux de voir qu'il va être pépé. Que sa fille chérie va avoir son premier enfant. Qu'elle est heureuse …, tout d'un coup, son sourire s'évanoui et il me regarda gravement. Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas, ma Bella ?_

_Mon cœur se serra de le voir douter ainsi, après lui avoir juré mon amour un nombre incalculable de fois._

_- Edward, commençais-je, me serrant contre lui, caressant sa main et la posant doucement sur mon ventre, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. Jamais je n'ai cru qu'il était possible de ressentir tant de joie, que tant de bonheur soit possible. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, et que quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai eu peur, peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper, peur 'être une mauvaise mère, et … peur que tu n'en veuille pas, que tu partes … mais quand tu es arrivé, avec ce sourire immense sur ton visage, comme illuminé, alors je n'ai plus eu peur de rien. Parce que je savais que tu étais heureux, tu resterais avec moi, avec notre bébé, que nous l'élèverions ensemble, j'étais certaine de ton amour, encore plus. Et j'aime chaque jour un peu plus ce petit être qui grandit, je suis fière, tellement de joie que j'ai l'impression parfois que mon cœur va exploser, de savoir que c'est un petit bout de toi, et un petit bout de moi. De savoir que ce bébé est la preuve que notre amour est possible, réel. Qu'il nous est possible d'être heureux, d'avoir une famille … ensemble. Et je refermais ma main sur la sienne._

_Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et je le priais de ne pas pleurer, le menaçant de pleurer à mon tour. Sachant très bien que je serais instoppable, ma réflexion le fit rire, et il me rapprocha de lui, ma tête reposant sur épaule, mon dos collé contre son torse, lui nichant sa tête dans mes cheveux. _

_C'est alors que j'avais trouvé le courage pour affronter Charlie. Après tout, face à tant de bonheur, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'énerver, non ? Cela ne réussi néanmoins pas à effacer mes craintes. C'est les mains tremblantes et moites que j'ouvrais à Edward de samedi après-midi de mai. J'avais expliqué à mon père que nous désirions lui parler de quelque chose tous les deux, et Charlie attendait dans le salon depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'Edward fit son apparition ; quittant tout juste ma chambre en descendant par la fenêtre puis revenant en voiture, pour rendre crédible son arrivée._

_Quand il m'avait retrouvée à l'entrée, Edward était très inquiet. J'étais pâle comme un linge, et je tremblais de plus en plus. Il craignait vraiment que je fasse un malaise, et fit tout pour me détendre. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui, embrassant mon font, callant sa tête sur la mienne, son nez enfoui dans mes cheveux, embrassant doucement le haut de mon crâne. Nous arrivions devant Charlie juste en nous tenant la main, et ce dernier nous intima de commencer, qu'il était prêt. Edward me regarda quelques secondes et je tournais la tête, lui lançant un regard suppliant. Il démarra alors la conversation._

_- Charlie, commença-t-il, c'est assez délicat de vous en parler comme ça …_

_- Edward, dit mon père en rigolant, je ne mords pas !_

_Edward rit doucement à cette remarque et je le rejoignais dans la blague._

_- Bien. Mon Apollon se racla la gorge avant d'entamer la discussion avec sérieux. Chef Swan, vous savez à quel point Bella compte pour moi, et les sentiments que j'ai pour elle._

_Je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la discussion. Comme si je n'étais pas là._

_- Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal, et je n'aspire qu'à la rendre heureuse._

_- Il me semble que c'est réussi, mon cher Edward ! Je n'ai jamais vu Bella rayonner autant que depuis que tu es à nouveau près d'elle._

_Mon Adonis esquissa un sourire et reprit sa tirade._

_- Nous n'avions pas prévu ce qui est arrivé, mais je peux vous assurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Bella soit heureuse. Elle ne manquera jamais de rien, je l'aime sincèrement, et je prendrais soin d'elle et de …_

_Mais je ne laissa pas Edward terminer sa phrase et allais droit au but._

_- Papa, dis-je, d'une petite voix, j'attends un bébé._

_Charlie se figea quelques instants. Je le vis pâlir subitement, puis nous regarder Edward et moi tour à tour._

_- Papa, je, commençais-je._

_- Bella, murmura-t-il. Ma petite fille. _

_Je relevais la tête et le regardais, retenant difficilement les larmes qui me brulaient les yeux._

_- J'aurais du m'en douter. J'aurais du voir avant que tu étais désormais une jeune femme. Mais … tu as toujours été si mature, si indépendante. Et moi un si piètre observateur ! Il rit doucement à cette idée. Je … tu es heureuse n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, dis-je, hochant la tête, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. J'attrapais la main d'Edward, qui de l'autre, essuyait mes pleurs et embrassait ma tempe. Si tu savais, papa …_

_- Alors je suis heureux pour vous deux. Ses yeux brillaient, et je compris qu'il avait lui aussi du mal à contenir son émotion. Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur. Et, il est clair que vous ne ferez pas les mêmes erreurs que Renée et moi. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est tellement évident maintenant … je n'aurais jamais du douter de vous deux._

_- Charlie, je, commença-Edward, qui fut à nouveau interrompu, par mon père cette fois._

_- Edward, dit-il. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, ou faire. J'aurais du voir le bonheur de ma fille avant toute chose. Et depuis qu'elle t'a à ses côtés, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais été si joyeuse, si heureuse. Alors, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle, je te donne ma confiance. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'espère que vous vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin. _

_- Merci, Charlie. Du fond du cœur. Je ne vous décevrais pas. J'aime Bella plus que ma propre vie, et, mon unique but sera de la rendre heureuse. Dit-il, la voix rauque sous l'émotion._

_Je me tournais vers mon futur mari, et lui murmurais, d'un sourire sincère._

_- Mais je suis déjà si heureuse._

_- Hum, mais je vais faire encore mieux, répondit-il, si doucement que c'en était presque inaudible, je vais faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse de l'univers._

_- Hum, hum, fit Charlie, se raclant la gorge. Les jeunes, il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à fêter ! Bella, tu devrais appeler Renée pour le lui dire, et moi, j'invite Billy et Jacob ! Haha !_

_Je tournais ma tête, inquiète face à la réaction d'Edward. Jacob. C'était mon ami, et j'avais très envie de le lui annoncer, mais, Billy et son fils conservaient depuis des années une profonde rancœur pour les sang-froid. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?_

_Edward me sourit largement et hocha la tête. Rassurée, j'attrapais le combiné du téléphone pour appeler ma mère, tandis que Charlie se servait de son cellulaire pour prévenir Billy. Maintenant, ma seule crainte était la réaction de Jacob et son père, tout d'abord face à la présence de mon Apollon, puis notre bébé … mais quand je vis Jacob et Billy arriver, mon père souriant annonçant la nouvelle à son ami, et les embrassades que tous se firent, mes doutes furent balayés. Tous n'auraient pu me faire de plus beau cadeau._

_Fin du Flashback._

Après cela, comprenant notre besoin d'intimité, Charlie m'aida à déménager mes affaires chez les Cullen, et je m'installais à la villa.

Renée avait bien pris la nouvelle, et m'avait mise en garde, pour la forme, car, comme elle me l'avait dit un peu avant, elle avait toujours remarqué que notre histoire, à Edward et moi, était spéciale. Et elle n'avait pas de doutes sur notre bonheur futur. Epelle savait qu'il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et elle était heureuse que je l'aie trouvé.

Maintenant, je m'inquiétais plus quand à ce que les autres en penseraient, s'ils le découvraient. Au lycée, ce serait l'horreur. Forks étant une petite ville, tout le monde le saurait rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'Alice afin de dissimuler mes rondeurs jusqu'à la fin des cours. Nous étions début mai, et les examens commençant mi-juin, un mois et demie à tenir sans être découverte devait être possible. Ainsi, je ne portais plus que de larges sweat, et Edward portais mon sac. En plein été, il m'aurait été pénible de porter des pulls et sweat-shirts, mais à Forks, la température excédant rarement 20 degrés, et étant frileuse de nature, cela ne posait aucun problème.

C'est alors que je réussi à finir mon année et passer mes examens sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de ma grossesse. J'évitais de passer ma main sur mon ventre, ce qui m'était très difficile, car j'adorais plus que tout sentir les petits coups de notre bébé lorsque je caressais machinalement mon ventre. Les vacances arrivèrent, et le temps des adieux également. L'année prochaine, ils seraient tous partis à l'université. Je fis mes au revoir, et pu enfin me reposer et me balader en vêtements confortables sans être couverte de la tête aux pieds. Alice s'en donna à cœur joie : entre les achats de vêtements de maternité pour moi, ceux qu'elle avait acheté pour notre bébé, connaissant le sexe mais refusant de me le dire et le cachant soigneusement à Edward, plus tous les accessoires et objets indispensables pour la venue du petit bout.

La chambre d'Edward avait beau être grande, je doutais qu'elle suffise pour trois. De plus j'adorais les Cullen et il était clair que je passerai le plus clair de mon temps avec eux quand le bébé serait là, mais je désirais véritablement avoir un petit « chez nous ». Juste Edward, moi, et le petit ange, -ou démon, après tout-, à venir. Même un trois pièce aurait été confortable. Mais une chambre, avec un dressing disproportionné – merci Alice !-, en plus de vivre dans la même maison qu'Emmett, que j'aimais comme mon propre frère, mais qui, comme l'aurait fait un frère, me tapait sur les nerfs par moments. J'en parlais souvent avec Edward, qui me disait de son côté de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par la, mais j'essayais d'accéder à sa volonté, et de ne pas me faire de souci s'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Edward prenait un malin plaisir à écouter le bébé. Comme tous s'en était douté, il pouvait lire ses pensés, et bien qu'elles ne fussent que celle d'un fœtus, à chaque fois qu'il me traduisait ce que notre bébé pensait, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Toujours quelque chose de tendre, de doux. Il nous aimait déjà, d'après Edward. Et il était pressé de sortir, et de voir son papa et sa maman.

Papa. Maman. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre de penser ces mots. J'allais être maman, et je n'avais pas encore 19 ans ! Edward avait beau en paraitre 17 pour l'éternité, il avait quand même un siècle d'expérience en plus, et des enfants, il avait eu le temps d'en voir. Mais bien sur, il s'inquiétait, tout comme moi. Mais fou de joie. Il attendait la fin du terme avec une impatience non feinte. Il prenait soin de moi, parfois trop même, refusant que je marche ou descende les escaliers. Je n'étais pour l'instant qu'au 5ème mois, et pleinement capable de me déplacer.

Mes humeurs influençaient également ma … libido. Au départ, Edward était totalement contre, et s'était même mis hors de lui lorsque j'avais suggéré que j'étais une femme, qui avait besoin de son – presque -, mari. Et puis, petit à petit, les choses se firent naturellement. Il avait repris confiance en lui, et n'avait plus peur de me faire mal ou de blesser le bébé. Il restait tout de même très prudent, ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien dans ma peau. J'étais completement épanouie, bien dans mon corps. Alors l'été arrivant, les Cullen décidèrent de prendre des vacances et nous partîmes tous au soleil, dans leur propriété privée, bien isolée, du sud de la Californie. Revoir le soleil me fit un bien fou, et il était très agréable de pouvoir sortir sur la plage privée sas qu'Edward ou le reste des Cullen ne craignent le soleil. Ainsi, Alice était completement hystérique, m'emmenant faire du shopping et achetant, beaucoup, beaucoup de vetements.

Elle craqua sur des robes de grossesse fines et souple, m'arrivant au dessus des genoux et mettant mon gros ventre en évidence. Je ris beaucoup en me regardant dans les cabines d'essayage, mais les tenues proposées par Alice étant seyantes et confortables, j'acceptais. Et me retrouvais avec des pantalons en lin, des blouses, tuniques, tops ; sans manches et assez échancrés, des robes, et même de la lingerie … Alice ne changerait jamais. Elle me choisit un ravissant maillot de bain, sobre, mais tout à fait adapté, deux pièces, bleu.

Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps sur la plage, à jouer tous ensemble, mais lors des jeux tels que le volleybeach ou le ping-pong, je n'avais plus le droit que d'arbitrer. C'était très frustrant de ne pouvoir jouer, alors que je brulais d'affronter Emmett, qui se pavanait, se déclarant le « champion de volley du millénaire ». Nous étions désormais fin aout, et j'entamais tranquillement mon huitième mois de grossesse.

Edward me faisait souvent nager, prétendant que c'était bon pour moi et le bébé, et que cela soulagerait mon dos. Et je l'écoutais volontiers. Le poids du bébé finissait par me provoquer quelques douleurs, et il était de plus en plus fréquent que je m'allonge. Souvent, sur la plage, je m'asseyais sur le sable chaud et Edward me massait tout en étalant la crème solaire, car, moi, contrairement à mon vampire préféré, j'en avais besoin si je ne voulais pas bruler. La première semaine en Californie avait été difficile pour mes yeux. Le soleil était éclatant chaque jour et, passant le plus clair de notre temps en extérieur, profitant que personne ne puisse nous observer, j'eu du mal à me faire à la luminosité, la peau des vampires brillant intensément au soleil. Puis, Rosalie avait finit par m'offrir une paire de lunette de soleil aux verres très foncés, et une fois dehors, je ne les quittais plus.

Mais le temps passait vite, et Carlisle voulait absolument qu'une fois le huitième mois de grossesse terminé, nous soyons de retour à Forks pour prévoir à la fois l'accouchement et le mariage. Alors nous rentrions début septembre, malgré mes protestations, comme quoi je venais tout juste de commencer le 8ème mois et que tout allait bien. Mais Edward et Carlisle refusaient de prendre le moindre risque.

En rentrant à Forks, ce fut le choc thermique. Des 34 degrés habituels de Californie, je repassais douloureusement au 18 °C et à la pluie de Forks. Je rangeais mes vêtements d'été dans un coin, et repassais quelques jeans à taille élastique et des sweaters à manches longues.

Avec Edward, nous avions convenu un accord au sujet de mon immortalité. Ne craignant plus de prendre mon âme lors de ma transformation, puisque je deviendrais comme lui, à moitié-humaine, moitié vampire, et que je conserverais un mode d'alimentation humain si je le décidais, nous avions décidé de procéder à ma transformation peu après la naissance du bébé, car ne sachant pas si, le faisait pendant la grossesse, il courait un risque, nous avions décidé d'attendre, hors de question de risquer la vie de notre enfant.

Bientôt, mon anniversaire arriva, et Alice ne pu s'empêcher d'organiser une petite fête en toute intimité.

Elle me prépara toute la journée, éloignant Edward de moi, n'ayant pas le droit de me voir avant la fin. Elle s'occupa de mes cheveux, redessinant mes boucles, et mit un petit peigne sur la partie droite de ma tête. A mon grand soulagement, elle renonça au maquillage. Pour l'occasion, comme elle me dit, elle m'avait acheté une jolie blouse en soie, d'un ton violine clair, et un pantalon de ville large en coton, noir. J'eu le droit de garder mes chaussons, afin de pouvoir marcher sans avoir trop peur de la chute.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, j'allais retrouver Edward dans sa chambre, notre chambre. Il m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'installa sur le lit, que je me repose un peu, et me serra contre lui, ma tête sur son torse. Il tenait l'une de mes mains dans l'une des siennes, et de l'autre caressait mon ventre, et je le faisais simultanément. Puis, Alice appela mon amoureux, le priant de la rejoindre en bas, quelque chose qui me parut quelques secondes après. Edward me fit un sourire contrit, et embrassa tendrement mes lèvres avant de partir retrouver sa sœur. Evidement, pas la peine de demander, je ne devais pas venir. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'Alice avait encore inventé.

Je laissais mes pensés vagabonder, tout en caressant mon ventre, sous les petits coups du bébé. Ne connaissant pas le sexe, nous avions du prévoir deux prénoms, un pour chaque éventualité. Si c'était un garçon, comme Emmett et moi en étions persuadés, Edward et moi avions décidé de l'appeler Anthony, comme son deuxième prénom. Pour une fille, nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à nous décider. Lui avait pensé à quelque chose Rose-Mary ou bien Mary-Alice, utilisant mon autre prénom, et moi insistant pour y ajouter un de ceux des femmes de sa famille. C'est alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je n'avais jusque la pas pensé à Esmée. Mais elle qui avait tant désiré un enfant, et qui l'avait après perdu, il ne me semblait que justice que de donner son prénom à mon bébé, si c'était une fille. Mais Renée. Hum, si ma fille s'appelait Esmée, évidement, j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à ma mort. Enfin non, jusqu'à sa mort, puisque je serais immortelle. Hum. Esnée ? Remée ? Reness ? Nésmée ? Rien de tout cela ne me disait franchement. Lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Renesmée. Ma fille s'appellerait Renesmée. J'avais enfin trouvé un prénom pour notre bébé, si c'était une petite fille ! Euphorique et pleine d'entrain à nouveau, je me levais pour aller rejoindre Edward et Alice au salon et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Je traversais péniblement le couloir, puis arrivais aux escaliers. J'entrepris alors de les descendre doucement, sans me presser. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à la rambarde et me concentrais sur l'endroit où je posais mes pieds, regardant du mieux que je pouvais, la vue barrée par mon ventre. Et je n'entendis pas Edward arriver.

- Bella ! _cria-t-il, secoué par l'inquiétude_.

C'est alors que, surprise par sa soudaine intervention, je relevais la tête pour lui faire face et ratais la marche du dessous …

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ahahah ! Ouai, je sais, c'est trop méchant de couper la, mais j'ai jamais dis que j'étais gentille ! ******** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, reviewez moi et n'hésitez pas, dites moi tout, le bon comme le mauvais ! Vous savez, très chers lecteurs que votre avis est très important à mes yeux ! J'en profite pour remercier tous mes lecteurs (lectrices, hein ! faut pas se mentir ! ******** ), et j'essaie de répondre à tous, désolée si j'ai manqué votre review. Pour tous les anonymes, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer de message, mais sachez que vous comptez tout autant pour moi et que je remarque même les anonymes fidèles et du fond du cœur, je vous remercie tous ! Je suis en vacances alors je vais essayer d'écrire plus, prochain chapitre le weekend prochain je pense. Bisous !**

**Petite Fée. **


	12. Inattendu

**Chapitre XI : Inattendu**

_« - Bella ! cria-t-il, secoué par l'inquiétude._

_C'est alors que, surprise par sa soudaine intervention, je relevais la tête pour lui faire face et ratais la marche du dessous … » _

_POV Edward_

Je le vis tomber. Je la vis tomber violement et se briser chacun de tous ses os. Je la vis saigner, se vider de tout ce liquide parfumé, à l'odeur et la saveur exquise, se vider de sa vie. Je la vis blanche et froide. Le cœur éteint à jamais. Je la vis complètement raide, contorsionnée sur les marches de ce maudit escalier. Je la vis perdre sa respiration pour ne jamais la retrouver. Je vis son ventre bouger avec une effroyable violence, le bébé, notre bébé se débattant comme pour échapper à la mort qui lui était promise, sa maman morte qui le portait encore. Je vis les yeux de Bella se fermer pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. Et je ressentis la peine la plus terrible de toute inimaginable, me transpercer le cœur, ce cœur qui avait tout juste recommencé de battre. Je vis ma vie détruite, je me vis en ruine, ma Bella disparue à jamais. Je vis tout cela à travers l'esprit d'Alice. Et me jurais de ne pas laisser cette infamie arriver.

C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois de toute ma –trop- longue existence, je remerciais ma condition de vampire, qui me permis de réfléchir et voir tout cela en moins d'un cinquante-huit millième de seconde, et de tenir fermement Bella dans mes bras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'avais vu la terreur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête vers moi. Certainement ne s'était-elle pas aperçue de ma présence. Certainement, je l'avais prise par surprise. Et lui avais fait perdre ses moyens.

J'avais vu la frayeur, de la compréhension de ce qui allait se passer. Comme si, à ce même moment, elle aussi avait pu lire dans l'esprit de ma sœur. Jamais, même lorsque j'avais du combattre James, Victoria, et tous les autres pour sa survie, jamais je n'avais été aussi angoissé, jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur qu'en cet instant. Comme si toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées n'avait servit à rien, comme si nous étions maudits, damnés à jamais, comme si nous ne pouvions être réuni. Mais je savais mieux que cela. Je savais que Bella et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Que jamais rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Et pourtant, le destin l'avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Je l'avais rattrapée de justesse et elle se tenait maintenant dans mes bras. Elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle était vivante. Le bébé allait bien, de ce que je savais. Mais la respiration de Bella était saccadée et les battements de son cœur plus qu'irréguliers. En temps normal, cela ne m'aurait pas excessivement inquiété. C'était ce qui se passait généralement lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en ma présence. Je souris à l'idée. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je savais que cela n'avait rien de bon. Qu'en aucun cas, cela rentrerait dans l'ordre lorsque je l'aurais lâchée.

Je m'assis alors sur l'une des marches, tenant fermement Bella dans mes bras, la lovant tout contre mon torse, refusant à jamais de la laisser partir. Ses paupières se fermaient et s'ouvraient difficilement, et je la sentais fébrile. C'est alors qu'elle serra ma main, -certainement de toutes ses forces, car je le sentis- et murmura mon prénom.

Je lui murmurais alors des mots doux à l'oreille, et la portais jusqu'au canapé du salon. Je l'y allongeais, son buste reposant sur mes genoux, et embrassais tendrement son visage, caressant délicatement ses cheveux, et lui murmurant à quel point je l'aimais. Elle s'endormit gentiment, et parfois, en souriant, susurrait mon nom, dans un murmure le plus tendre qui soit, et je pouvais difficilement contenir tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle alors.

Alice vint immédiatement s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi, et une conversation silencieuse commença :

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne l'ai pas vu avant, j'aurais du me concentrer mais …, _je coupais Alice en levant ma main avant qu'elle ne se flagelle encore plus._

- Alice, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bella n'a pas fait exprès de tomber, elle à été pris de coup et c'est à ce moment la que ta vision est entrée en jeu. Mais visiblement, ton superpouvoir avait oublié ma présence, _dis-je avec un rire léger_.

Evidement, j'étais le seul à parler à haute voix. N'importe quel humain m'aurait pris pour un fou, à croire que j'entendais des voix, que je parlais tout seul. Mais j'entendais une voix, celle d'Alice.

- Justement, Edward … ma vision avait pris en compte ta présence …

Je fronçais les sourcils, lui intimant de m'expliquer rapidement de quoi il retournait.

- En fait … tu n'as pas vu l'intégralité de ma vision. Tu t'es arrêté à temps pour sauver Bella. Et … à cet instant, elle à mué, s'est changée.

A présent j'étais inquiet. Terriblement inquiet.

Alice répéta mentalement la partie de la vision que j'avais manquée, et je me concentrais afin de ne rein rater cette fois.

Je me voyais rattrapant Bella dans les escaliers. Je me voyais la cajoler, et l'allonger sur le canapé. Je voyais la conversation avec Alice … brusquement interrompue. Par Bella. Bella tremblant de tous ses membres. Bella devenant à nouveau froide et rigide. Je voyais à nouveau notre enfant se débattre sous sa peau, come luttant contre sa propre fin, et celle de sa maman. - Sa maman qu'il semblait déjà aimer de tout son petit cœur. Je ne pouvais pas clairement entendre ses pensés, du à l'épaisse couche nous séparant, et certainement aussi du au fait que je ne pouvais absolument pas lire l'esprit de ma Bella. Mais je ressentais une infinie tendresse émaner de ce petit être pour sa maman. L'exemple le plus touchant fut lorsqu'un jour, notre tout petit bébé avait frappé –peu délicatement, à voir comment ma pauvre humaine avait tremblé- le ventre de Bella, et comment, après avoir compris la douleur que cela avait occasionné, s'était senti tout confus. Comme si, déjà, à ce stade de la gestation, il pouvait avoir des … remords. C'était véritablement touchant. – Et je les voyais, périr tous les deux, sous mes yeux. Je voyais Bella su un lit d'hôpital, aménagé dans le salon, et Carlisle avec un air grave, me demandant de faire un choix. Je me voyais suppliant, et pleurant toute mon âme. Rien qu'à l'image, mes yeux devinrent humides, et je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Après cette dernière image, de moi, Alice arrêta sa vision. Et ajouta, cette fois, à haute voix :

- Edward, ce n'est pas encore trop tard nous pouvons faire quelque chose.

- Et quoi, que veux-tu que je fasse, d'ici …, _mais je fus coupé par les tremblements de Bella. __**Merde**__._

A vitesse vampirique, je me levais, et me trouvais à côté de Bella, prêt à agir. Alice appela Carlisle, et je me retournais vers elle, lui demandant du regard ce que je devais faire.

- CHANGE-LA ! _cria-t-elle_.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Alice me demandait-elle de transformer Bella. A 8 mois de grossesse ? Et le bébé ? Notre bébé ? Il n'y survivrait pas ! Bon dieu non ! Je ne pouvais laisser Bella mourir, mais je ne pouvais également me résoudre à abandonner mon enfant. Ce petit bout d'elle et de moi. Notre chair, notre sang, réuni pour donner vie à ce petit être.

Je regardais Alice l'air soucieux, et elle me renvoyait les mêmes images. Bella, le bébé, morts. Alors je lui hurlais :

- Et pour son bébé, pour MON bébé, hein ? Tu veux le tuer, aussi !?

- Il survivra _! Me répondit-elle_. Et cela ne fera que diminuer la douleur de Bella lors de la transformation. Cela accélérera le processus ! Puisqu'il est lui-même vampire autant que toi !

- Comment tu le sais, hein !?

- Je n'en sais rien je suppose !

Cette réflexion me fit bondir de fureur, mais une vision d'Alice s'imposa à moi. Je devais faire un choix, et vite. A chaque nouvelle image, Bella périssait et plus je laissais le temps filer, moins je lui donnais de chances de s'en sortir. C'est en pleurant, mon âme déchirée de toutes parts, que je m'approchais du cou de Bella, tout en caressant son ventre, et murmurant à mon enfant :

- Tout va bien se passer. Toi et ta maman, vous serez heureux. Nous seront heureux ensemble. Vous allez vivre. Je vais vous faire vivre.

Alors, je posais mes lèvres sur la peau tendre et douce de Bella lorsque, ma main toujours sur son ventre, je sentis un coup de pied. Je sentis alors le bébé se débattre et su qu'il était trop tard. Alice compris aussi, et sortit de la maison, courant le plus vite et le plus loin possible, comme pour croire que cette douleur n'était pas réelle. Je mourrais à petit feu, jurant mon amour éternel à l'humaine qui avait fait battre à nouveau mon cœur mort, Pleurant la perte de notre enfant que je ne connaitrais jamais. Mais je su que quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu au « programme » était en train d'arriver.

Alice surgit brusquement, ses yeux brillants –si elle avait pu, elle aurait certainement pleuré-, mais un sourire sincère, petit mais sincère, s'établissait sur ses lèvres. Je compris alors qu'il restait une lueur d'espoir et me concentrais sur les images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Toujours les mêmes. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que je visse Bella, serrer fort ma main, moi, à ses cotés, et ouvrir les yeux. Alors je la serrais fort contre moi, je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces et nous posions nos mains enlacées sur son ventre, le caressant, le regardant avec tout l'amour que nous avions.

Je ne comprenais pas l'issue heureuse de notre histoire, ni comment Bella pouvait recouvrer de l'état dans lequel elle était sans mon aide. Sans notre aide. Sans l'aide de personne. Alice compris mon désarroi et s'accroupi à côté de moi, m'expliquant :

- Le bébé_, dit-elle_, il n'essaie pas de sortir. Il a « juste » déchiré le placenta de ses petites quenottes et s'est faufilé de manière à la mordre. Au cœur.

Je poussais un soupir de stupéfaction. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru une telle chose possible d'arriver. Mon bébé, venait de sauver sa maman.

- J'ai su des le départ_, continua Alice_, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dans ce que je voyais. Le bébé ayant des dents, si sa vie était menacée, il pouvait très bien s'extraire seul du ventre de Bella. Et il ne le faisait pas. Je n'avais pas compris, jusqu'à ce que tu essaie de la mordre, et qu'il le fasse …, disons, lui-même, _acheva-telle avec un sourire_.

Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé. Notre petit bout aimait déjà tellement sa maman qu'il était prêt à risquer sa survie pour essayer de sauver Bella. Je ne pouvais l'en aimer que plus encore, si toutefois cela fut possible.

_POV Bella_

En voyant les yeux complètement terrifiés d'Edward avant ma chute, j'avais compris ce qui m'attendait. Je ne savais pas si c'était juste ce qu'il avait présumé, - ce que j'aurais préféré, son inquiétude étant toujours surdimensionnée ces derniers temps-, ou si cela résultait d'une vision tragique d'Alice, option qui, définitivement, me réjouissait moins.

Après avoir fait mes silencieuses prières, je ne sentis pas la chute venir. Je ne me sentis pas tomber, je ne me sentis pas m'écraser violement sur les marches, je ne sentis rien. D'un coup, j'étais comme étourdie, dans une espèce de transe. Je ne voyais plus rien et les voix d'Alice et d'Edward me semblaient de plus en plus lointaines.

Je me sentais juste vaguement bouger, sans avoir ce qui m'arrivait, ni ou j'allais. Je me sentais aveuglée par une clarté grandissante, au fur et a mesure que les secondes passaient. Des secondes qui me semblaient être une éternité.

Comme si toutes mes forces m'avaient abandonnés, je me sentais vidée, de plus en plus faible. De plus en plus fatiguée, comme l'impression de ne plus pouvoir jamais ouvrir les yeux, tant mes paupières me semblaient lourdes. De plus en plus éblouie par cette lumière transperçante.

Bientôt, je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne voyais déjà plus rien, mais soudainement, l'aveuglante lumière disparue pour laisser place aux sombres ténèbres, qui m'aspiraient peu à peu. Je sortis de cet état de transe, et pouvais à nouveau entendre ce qui se passait tout autour. Je sentais également à nouveau mon corps. Pour autant, j'étais toujours si faible que je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni même ouvrir simplement les yeux.

J'entendais des sons, des voix, des paroles, mais ne pouvais clairement les distinguer. Je reconnu le carillon mélodique d'Alice, ayant perdu toute sa joie, en proie à une inquiétude qui me tordit de douleur. J'entendais Edward et sa sœur parler, -crier !-, de plus en plus fort, la souffrance et la peur ancré trop profondément dans leur timbre. Je sentis la main d'Edward raffermir sa prise autour de la mienne, et entendis, avec trop de chagrin pour même pouvoir le décrire, ses sanglots déchirants d'agonie.

Alors, je goûtais à la plus fulgurante douleur physique qui soit. Encore plus que de craindre pour mon Adonis, pour ma vie, j'avais crains pour mon bébé. Et la, je le sentais bouger, de plus en plus brusquement, avec trop de violence, sous ma peau. La douleur était absolument insupportable, mais plus que ça, mon bébé devait être encore plus mal en point que moi, et souffrir davantage encore. Cette idée broya complètement mon cœur, déjà faible.

Trop vive, la douleur m'emportait, et je sentais que je ne ferais pas long feu. Je pleurais mon bébé, je pleurais mon Edward. Mais soudainement, la souffrance devint trop forte, d'une puissance inimaginable que mon pauvre corps se mit à trembler si fort que je ne pu même pas tenter de l'en empêcher. A ce stade, je n'étais plus maitre de rien. S'expliqua alors la raison de cette douleur encore plus forte : à présent, je sentais mon bébé bouger à l'intérieur, comme libéré. Je le sentais libre dans mon corps. Quelque part soulagée qu'il ai pu déchirer cette membrane, je me sentis peut-être un peu mieux de savoir qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir et s'extraire de moi.

Mais une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas se produit. Plus tôt que d'essayer de se libérer de sa mère mourante, mon petit bout restait « là ». Libre de cette carapace qui l'avait protégé jusque la, je le sentis, avec une douleur sans cesse grandissante, se mouvoir dans mon corps, avancer jusque la ou jamais un enfant ne devrait se trouver. Sur son passage, je sentais mon corps mourir, mes organes déchiquetés. Je ne comprenais plus rien et avais envie de hurler. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire, et bientôt, je me sentis complètement sombrer, à jamais. N'ayant plus qu'à attendre l'heure de ma mort, j'implorais pour la survie et la bonne santé de notre petit ange, et pour mon Edward, que je ne reverrai jamais.

Mais, alors que j'étais partie, presque de l'autre côté de ce monde, prête à en atteindre un nouveau, je fus brusquement ramenée sur Terre. Quelque chose de dur transperça mon cœur, et je le sentis repartir, battre à nouveau. Le bébé reprit sa place initiale parmi les ruines du placenta et de mon utérus, et je me sentis revivre. A chaque seconde, la douleur s'apaisait, redescendait aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le sang coulait dans mes veines, et je le sentais battre sous mes tempes, mon cœur ayant reprit un rythme plus régulier. Je guérissais. Mon corps se réparait de l'intérieur, et plus « beau », en « tout neuf ». Je devenais de plus en plus forte, encore plus qu'avant cette maudite chute. Je sentis ma peau, mes organes se reconstruire, et le placenta se refermer, le bébé parfaitement à l'aise désormais. Tout cela était tellement absurde ; comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se produire ? Jamais l'on n'était sur le point de mourir une seconde, et la deuxième plus vivant et fort que jamais ! Je n'avais pas été mordue, à ce moment, j'aurais sentis les dents acérées d'Edward ou de Carlisle mordre mon cou. Mais lorsque mon bébé se lova tout contre la peau de mon ventre, me permettant de sentir ses moindres et plus délicats mouvements, que quelque chose de plus étrange encore que tout cela m'apparu. Il me sembla l'entendre dire « Je t'aime, ma Maman ». Et quelques secondes après, j'ouvris les yeux, face à mon Edward, dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes, le regard brillant d'avoir trop pleuré, mais rempli de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi ; pour son bébé ; et du soulagement de me voir à nouveau vivante. Je fixais ses yeux, serrant sa main dans la mienne encore plus fort, et caressant de nos mains enlacées mon ventre rond. Nous regardâmes l'endroit ou se cachait le petit être qui m'avait ressuscitée, puis Edward laissa échapper une nouvelle larme, avant d'essuyer les miennes de son autre main, caressant tendrement ma joue. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je pleurais.

- Bella, _dit-il dans un souffle, m'enlaçant et cachant sa tête derrière ma nuque_, j'ai eu tellement peur ! _Sa voix était emplie de souffrance, et cela me fit mal de l'entendre_.

- Shh, Shh, _lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, lui frottant le dos pour le calmer_. Je suis là, nous sommes là, tout va bien maintenant.

Il me serra et me rapprocha le plus possible de lui, avant de se dégager légèrement afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Le bébé_, dit-il. Je souris à son regard brillant de fierté et de reconnaissance_.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'il a fait, mais si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à lui.

- Il t'a mordue_, intervint Alice, que je n'avais pas vue arriver_.

- Oh, _dis-je, sous le choc._

- Alors, vu ce que Carlisle m'a dit, je pense qu'Emmett et toi aviez raison, c'est certainement un petit bonhomme, _me dit Edward en souriant_.

- Oh, _répétais-je encore_.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda mon Dieu personnel_.

- Eh bien, _commençais-je penaude_, quand je suis descendue, c'était pour vous dire … j'avais trouvé une idée de prénom, si … si c'était une fille. Enfin, maintenant, cela n'a plus aucune importance. D'ailleurs, comment es-tu sur que c'est un garçon ?

- D'après les recherches de mon père, seuls les mâles disposent de venin, parmi les enfants issus d'un vampire et d'une humaine, _dit-il en embrassant mon front_.

- Oui, seulement, Edward tu semble oublier quelque chose, _répliqua Alice_.

- Quoi donc ? _demanda ce dernier, soucieux_.

- Votre bébé n'est pas issu d'un vampire et d'une humaine. Mais d'un demi-vampire et d'une humaine …

- Raison de plus_, intervint Edward_. Il est alors sensé tenir plus des humains que des vampires. Hors il a été capable de changer Bella. C'est donc l'une des rares parties qu'il doit tenir de moi …

- Oh, je n'en suis pas sure, non plus_, rétorquais-je_. Il tient bien plus de toi que tu ne le pense. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, lui aussi, _ajoutais-je en rougissant_.

- Oh ! Il te l'a « dit » ? _demanda l'intéressé_.

- En fait …, je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai « entendu », c'était très étrange. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, aussi, _dis-je_.

- Je ne pense pas … depuis peu, je pouvais plus ou moins entendre ce qu'il pensait. Pas très clairement, mais … je l'entendais. C'est sur, le fait que je ne puisse pas entendre tes propres pensés et qu'il soit en toi devait rendre les choses plus difficiles.

- Et … qu'as-tu entendu ? _Demandais-je, curieuse, passant nerveusement ma main sur mon ventre._

- Il t'aime, _commença Edward, les yeux brillant_. Il t'adore. Quand il pense à toi, c'est d'une très grande tendresse. L'autre jour, tu te souviens, quand il à frappé, un peu trop fort ?

- Oh, oui je m'en souviens ! _Dis-je en rigolant_.

- Eh bien, après avoir compris la douleur que ce remue ménage avait causé, il en était tout troublé, comme désolée de t'avoir blessée, d'avoir fait mal à sa maman. _Il arborait maintenant le plus beau des sourires qu'il soit._

- Oh _! Soufflais-je, des larmes de joies coulant le long de mes joues_. Moi aussi je t'aime très, très, très fort, mon petit bébé, _dis-je en caressant mon ventre_.

- Et moi aussi, je t'aime, _ajouta Edward en déposant un doux baiser au sommet de mon ventre._

J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse. Tout allait bien. Tellement bien. Mon bébé et moi étions en bonne santé, nous avions survécu. Edward était, et je savais qu'il le serait pour toujours. Et désormais, j'étais capable de faire face à ce genre d'incident. J'avais obtenu ce que j'avais toujours désiré depuis ma rencontre avec Edward. J'étais un vampire.

Me tirant de mes doux songes, le téléphone sonna. Carlisle décrocha, et je l'entendis essayer d'apaiser la personne qui se trouvait au bout du fil. Il l'éloigna de son oreille, son interlocuteur parlant visiblement trop fort. Moi-même, sans distinguer véritablement la voix, je l'entendais hurler. Je vis Carlisle grimacer, avant de se diriger vers moi et de me tendre le téléphone. Inquiète, je le collais à mon oreille, et entendis une voix bien trop familière à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bella ? _demanda mon père_.

Si à moi, il me semblait davantage inquiet qu'autre chose j'avais l'impression qu'il retenait sa colère. Il n'en avait pas après moi, c'était pour sur. Mais lorsque la conversation se termina, et bien malgré mes incessantes plaidoiries lui assurant que j'allais bien, je ne pu l'empêcher de venir à la villa, sur le champ. Et je me doutais au combien sa visite serait difficile à gérer. Edward allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure …

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila ! Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Désolée de ne pas avoir updaté depuis plus d'un mois, j'en suis moi-même malade. J'ai essayé d'écrire, mais problème d'écrivains, la page blanche … puis des problèmes d'ordinateur, des problèmes de santé qui ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps. N'empêche, vers minuit, l'inspiration m'est venue hier soir et voila pour ce chapitre ! laisser moi tout pleins de reviews et vous ne serez pas déçus par les prochains chapitres ! je ne promets plus rien quand au dates des prochains post, car je n'arrive jamais à m'y tenir, mais je vais essayer de faire cela le plus vite possible. Encore deux chapitre avant la fin ! Merci de lire, et de reviewer ! Je vous adore, mes lecteurs chéris, **

**Petite Fée. **


	13. Le début d'autre chose

**Chapitre XII : Le début d'autre chose**

_Si à moi, il me semblait davantage inquiet qu'autre chose j'avais l'impression qu'il retenait sa colère. Il n'en avait pas après moi, c'était pour sur. Mais lorsque la conversation se termina, et bien malgré mes incessantes plaidoiries lui assurant que j'allais bien, je ne pu l'empêcher de venir à la villa, sur le champ. Et je me doutais au combien sa visite serait difficile à gérer. Edward allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure … (Bella)_

_POV Edward_

J'avais, grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée, réussi à entendre la conversation téléphonique entre Bella et Charlie. Ce dernier était déjà en route pour la villa. Et il était, disons, impatient de me voir.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, non, décemment, je ne pouvais pas. J'aurais été dans le même état que lui, je crois. Et je partageais ses sentiments. Je m'en voulais atrocement. Je lui avais promis de veiller sur Bella, de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et j'avais misérablement échoué. Elle avait failli mourir à peine quelques heures auparavant, simplement parce que je l'avais laissée seule. Jamais je n'aurais du m'éloigner d'elle.

J'entendis Charlie arriver. Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte ou de saluer quiconque, mais je l'entendis, presque hurler à Esmée – ce qui me fit serrer les dents car je ne supportais pas qu'on parle à ma mère de cette façon, surtout car c'était injuste – en lui demandant ou j'étais. Ma mère adoptive essaya de le calmer tant bien que mal, mais s'en fut terminé une fois que j'apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Toi ! _lança Charlie, me pointant du doigt_, toi il faut qu'on parle !

Il m'attrapa par la chemise et m'emmena au salon. Docile, je me laissais faire. Si je lui faisais une démonstration de ma force, je n'étais vraiment pas sur de sa réaction, mais j'étais certain qu'elle ne serait pas aussi indifférente que celle de Bella. Charlie n'était pas un inconscient, non il était même presque trop conscient, paranoïaque. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait raison.

- Papa ! _s'exclama ma Bella, toujours allongée sur le canapé du salon_.

- Oh, Bella ! dit-il en s'agenouillant devant sa fille. Tu n'as rien ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Que s'est-il passé, que t'a-t-il fait !?

- Mais rien Papa ! _Soupira mon ange_. Au contraire, tu devrais le remercier, c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie !

- Bella, _soufflais-je_, … si je ne t'avais pas laissée, _mais je ne pu continuer plus_.

- Toi, tais-toi ! _grogna Charlie_. Continue, Bella …

Mon amour me regarda quelques instants, comme inquiète de ce qui allait se passer, et ne comprenant ni ma réaction, ni celle de Charlie. Elle commença à évoquer ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, quand elle avait prit les escaliers, et qu'elle était tombée … je m'approchais d'elle, de l'autre côté du canapé, et pris sa main dans la mienne. Le contact sembla l'apaiser.

- Ecarte-toi d'elle, Edward ! _cria-t-il, son visage rouge de colère_.

- Papa ! _Essaya Bella._

- Edward je t'ai demandé de t'écarter …, _reprit Charlie, menaçant_.

- Mais moi je veux qu'il reste, _se borna Bella, et cette réflexion me fit chaud au cœur, j'en esquissais un sourire._

- Je suis la mon ange, je reste avec toi_, lui dis-je doucement_.

- Puisque tu ne comprends pas les mots_, commença Charlie, se levant_, je crois qu'une « discussion » entre hommes s'impose.

Charlie m'attrapa encore une fois et m'emmena dans le couloir. J'aurais préféré être plus loin, Bella pouvant désormais entendre tout aussi bien que moi … Mais évidement, Charlie n'y pensais pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

J'étais très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation. Charlie voulait se battre. Me mettre une beigne et me laisser en plan, que Bella retourne chez lui, au moins pour un moment, car il savait qu'avec le bébé, elle ne pourrait pas rester et surtout, il savait très bien qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas me battre avec lui. Je l'aurais gravement blessé. Et si je n'avais pas tenté de répondre à ses coups, il se serait certainement énervé plus, me prenant pour un dégonflé, ou je ne sais quoi. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser me frapper. Il se serait brisé tous les os de la main rien qu'en essayant de me faire mal. Et pire que tout, j'en serais ressorti sans une égratignure. Le summum. Il aurait été terriblement vexé.

Alors, au lieu de ça, je fis sortir le comédien qui était en moi. Lorsque ce dernier avança son poing sur mon visage, je me déviais légèrement, au dernier moment, en une fraction de seconde, de manière à ce qu'il croie qu'il m'avait frappé. Je me massais la pommette, comme si je souffrais et il parut content de lui. Après cela, la vraie dispute commença.

- Tu m'avais promis, Edward. Tu me l'avais juré ! Et tu vois, tu vois ce que tu as fait de ma fille !?

- Je suis désolé, chef Swan. Vous n'imaginez pas a …

- Oh, mais Edward crois-tu que cela soit suffisant !?

- Non mais je …

- Pas de mais, Edward ! N'approche plus Bella, elle repart avec moi !

- Charlie, _dis-je, d'une voix lasse_, Bella porte mon enfant, nous allons bientôt nous installer ensemble, près de Forks et elle va devenir ma femme …

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, JEUNE HOMME ! _s'écria-t-il._ TU NE REVERRAS PLUS JAMAIS MA BELLA, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR !?

- Charlie, je suis désolée de devoir agir ainsi, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix …

- PAS LE CHOIX !? JE FAIS LES REGLES ICI ET BELLA EST ENCORE MA FILLE. TU ES PARTI, TU L'AS DETRUITE, TU REVIENS, TU LA METS ENCEINTE ET TU N'ES PAS FOUTU DE T'OCCUPER D'ELLE CONVENABLEMENT, ALORS QU'EN SERA-T-IL DE MES PETITS ENFANTS !? JE NE TE FAIS AUCUNEMENT CONFIANCE ET …

- EDWARD _! hurla Bella, d'une voix qui me déchira les entrailles. Sa douleur était omniprésente dans son timbre_.

Je couru en direction du salon, plantant là Charlie, et rejoignant ma Bella. Elle avait les trait tirés et grimaçais atrocement. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Son visage complètement baigné de larmes. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur son ventre, comme pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Alors c'était cela. De la que la douleur venait. Merde ! Mais pourquoi ?! Que se passait-il enfin ?! Tout allait enfin bien et …

- EDWARD ! _Cria à nouveau l'ange en face de moi_. Edward, _soupira-t-elle, à bout de forces_, je crois que le bébé …

- CARLISLE ! _Appelais-je, comprenant la situation. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?_

- L'anxiété, le stress, Edward, _répondit mon père qui semblait avoir lu dans mes pensés_. De plus, tu sais qu'elle était presque à terme et que c'est un miracle que le bébé n'ai pas décidé de faire son apparition plus tôt …

Oh ! bien sur que je le savais ! Ce petit bout avait beau être plus humain que vampire, les risques étaient la. Chaque jour, j'avais peur pour ma Bella, chaque fois qu'elle souffrait, j'avais peur que ce petit être certainement plus puissant et fort qu'elle ne l'ai blessée qu'avec un simple petit coup. Mais désormais que Bella était vampire, je l'avais, à tort imaginée hors de danger …

Charlie. Ses pensés désordonnées et affolées me firent prendre conscience de sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. La membrane qui protégeait le bébé était déjà légèrement plus épaisse que celle d'un fœtus normal, mais avec la transformation récente de Bella, cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa résistance. De toute évidence, Bella aurait besoin d'une césarienne. Et nous n'aurions pas l'utilité d'un scalpel. Charlie ne pouvait en aucun cas voir ça.

Je me chargeais alors de le faire sortir, et il me fit promettre de le prévenir dès que nous aurions du nouveau ; lui ayant simplement dis que Bella était très stressée et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. A l'évocation de sa fille, toute l'animosité qu'il avait manifestée plus tôt avait disparue.

Quand je revenais, Carlisle avait mis Bella sous morphine, afin d'apaiser la douleur. Ce qui, à mon grand étonnement sembla marcher.

- Edward …, _souffla-t-elle_. Edward, notre petit bébé arrive, _dit-elle ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire. _

- Je sais, je sais mon amour. Et je suis pressé de le voir, moi aussi, _répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et la serrant fort._

- Embrasse-moi, Edward.

- Avec plaisir, ma Bella. _Je lui offrais un baiser doux et tendre, et caressais sa joue de ma main libre. _

- Edward, Bella, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, _annonça Carlisle_.

- Oui, _nous dîmes en chœur_.

- Le bébé est lui aussi, pressée de voir enfin ses parents, et il semble que Bella n'aura pas besoin de césarienne … il commence déjà à descendre par voies naturelles …

- Oh ! _dit-elle_.

- Alors, Bella, quand je te le demanderais, pousse aussi fort que tu peux, _dit mon père._

- Edward, Edward, reste avec moi ! _Supplia mon ange_. S'il te plait, reste avec moi ! Tu restes, hein ?

- Oui, oui Bella, je suis avec toi, je reste avec toi, _lui dis-je, embrassant sa main enlacée avec la mienne._

Elle me répondit par un sourire et le travail commença. La chance de porter un bébé mi-vampire, mi-humain, fut que tout se passa beaucoup plus vite. En moins d'une heure, notre enfant était là. Carlisle coupa ce qui ressemblait à un cordon ombilical et enfin, j'entendis notre tout petit bébé pousser son premier cri, qui ressemblait plus à rire, ce qui amusa Bella, qui pleurait de joie.

C'est alors que la réalisation me frappa. Bella n'était plus seulement une femme –et bientôt, la mienne-, et je n'étais plus seulement un homme, mais nous étions désormais aussi des parents. Parents de la merveilleuse petit créature que Carlisle déposait dans mes bras, qui, bizarrement, était aussi propre qu'après avoir était lavée, pourtant je n'avais pas vu Carlisle le faire.

- Edward, Bella, _dit-il, nous mettant l'enfant dans les bras_, votre fille …

- Fille ? _S'étonna Bella_.

- Oui, _répondit Carlisle_.

- Mais … _dit-elle_, je croyais que les filles n'étaient pas venimeuses ?

- Et nous croyions aussi que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, ne pouvaient pas pleurer, dormir, aimer …, _lui dis-je, les yeux brillant_.

- Emmett va être dégouté d'avoir perdu son pari ! _dit-elle en rigolant, caressant doucement la joue de notre petite fille, tous les deux complètement attendris_.

La petite merveille dans nos bras bailla et s'étira doucement, avant de se serrer un peu plus contre nous. Elle était simplement magnifique. Tout comme sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait tellement … ses grands yeux, bordés de longs cils foncés étaient de cette même couleur chocolat profond, et bien qu'elle n'eut que très peu de cheveux, comme certains nouveaux nés, on pouvait déjà distinguer quelques ondulations, qui promettaient de devenir d'aussi jolies boucles que celles de Bella. Elle avait une peau de porcelaine, pâle et diaphane, douce, soyeuse, et ses joues étaient teintées d'un rose doux. Ah, alors elle rougirait comme sa maman aussi … je sentais que notre petite fille saurait me mener par le bout du nez, qu'elle apprendrait, très vite, comme l'avait fait ma Bella. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, mais déjà, j'étais complètement envouté par la tendresse, la douceur, l'amour qui émanaient de ce petit être …

_POV Bella_

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais maman. Je n'avais cru en l'amour, et je l'avais déjà trouvé, à 18 ans. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, et maintenant, j'étais la maman de cette ravissante petite fille qui s'agitait doucement dans mes bras, et ceux d'Edward … Et jamais je ne m'étais sentie si heureuse. Evidement, je l'étais depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, depuis qu'il était revenu, mais aujourd'hui, tout était plus beau, plus fort. Parce que je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir aimer à nouveau, quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui. Et pourtant, c'était en train d'arriver. J'aimais ce tout petit bébé autant que l'Adonis qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Pour autant, je n'aimais pas moins Edward, non je l'aimais encore plus. Comme si mon cœur s'était agrandi encore. Peut-être que malgré ce que j'avais toujours pensé, j'étais faite pour aimer. Pour aimer un homme, -cet homme-, et les enfants qui naitraient de notre amour. Et cette destinée me convenait parfaitement.

J'aimais Edward encore davantage pour m'avoir donné cette magnifique preuve de notre amour. De notre union. Cette preuve que nous étions, à jamais, faits l'un pour l'autre …

J'aimais cette petite fille, -ma petite fille-, juste pour le fait qu'elle existe. N'était-elle encore qu'une crevette dans mon ventre, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'aimer déjà. Et maintenant que je la tenais près de moi, tout près de moi, je l'aimais encore plus. Et j'éprouvais ce besoin de la serrer plus fort contre moi, de la bercer, de la cajoler, de la couvrir de bisous, de la faire rire, de voir ces petit étincelles dans ses yeux pour toujours. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'instinct maternel ?

Edward me laissa notre fille dans les bras, se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose et revint … Avec un appareil photo. Il le tendit à Carlisle, puis s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi, je m'assis sur ses genoux et il m'enlaça, déposant un baiser dans mon cou alors que nous admirions notre petite merveille. Et Carlisle prit la photo.

- Maintenant, nous allons devoir réfléchir à un prénom, était donné que nous n'avions pas envisagé cette possibilité, une petite fille, _dit doucement Edward_.

Je vis les prunelles de notre petit bout s'éclairer et se tourner vers son père. Alors je me rendis encore plus compte de son incroyable beauté. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'Edward, cette couleur cuivrée que j'adorais, et son petit nez était la réplique exacte de celui de son père. Ses pommettes étaient les mêmes que les siennes, et ses traits étaient doux et fins. Elle était magnifique, exactement comme son Dieu de papa. Edward fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Renesmée ? _dit-il_

- Euh_, bégayais-je_, oui, j'y ai pensé l'autre jour, comment sais-tu ?

- Parce qu'elle vient d'y penser, _me répondit-il de ce sourire que j'adorais_, elle t'a entendu le dire.

Alors, ma petite poupée agrippa doucement l'un de mes doigts, et je vis défiler des images du moment ou, un peu plus tôt, je réfléchissais à un prénom pour une petite fille, et ou celui-ci s'était imposé de lui-même.

- Comment fait-elle ça ?! _Demandais-je, hallucinée_.

- Faire quoi, _demanda Edward, curieux_.

Notre merveille agrippa ses doigts à son tour, et je l'expression d'Edward changer. Etonné, amusé, puis, empli de fierté et de tendresse.

- Eh bien, _dit-il joyeux_, notre petite Renesmée à un don. Il semble que la combinaison de ton mur psychique et de ma faculté à lire les pensés lui permet, à elle, de diffuser les siennes. Comme si elle faisait exactement notre contraire, _ajouta-t-il en souriant_.

- Renesmée ? _lui dis-je_.

- Oui. Cela lui convient parfaitement. Un très joli prénom, unique, pour une si jolie et unique petit fille, _répondit-il, avant que notre bébé ne se mette à rire en nous regardant_.

- De plus, _reprit-il,_ je crois qu'elle aime.

- Alors, bienvenue, Renesmée, _dis-je à ma fille, une larme de joie roulant sur ma joue_.

**FIN**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! J'espère que cette fois vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je prends tout, critiques et compliments ;) ! **

**Je posterai l'épilogue assez rapidement, et cette fiction sera définitivement terminée. Je ne prévois pas de suite, car il n'y aura rien à ajouter, de moi point de vue. En revanche, je viens de poster le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, sur Twilight. Toujours du Edward&Bella, mais avec des sujets beaucoup plus difficiles et des moments très durs et sombres. **_**« Your Slave – je t'appartiens »**_**, voilà le nom. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir me lire à nouveau ! Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews, sans vous lecteurs, je ne suis rien. Merci à tous, l'épilogue prochainement, **

**Petite Fée. **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue : six ans plus tard.**

_POV Bella_

- Renesmée ! _M'écriais-je_ ; fait attention ne t'approche pas trop près du bord ! _C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'on allait à la piscine …_

- Nessie, qu'est-ce que Maman t'as dis, mon cœur ? _Enfin … ! Edward arrivait avec trois glaces dans les mains, une pour chacun d'entre nous. Le plus grosse était pour moi : 4 boules, menthe-chocolat-vanille-cookie. Un délice._

- Ah ! La glaaace ! _S'émerveillait notre petit bout. Elle était tellement adorable comme ça, avec son petit maillot de bain bleu. Evidement, dans le magasin, elle avait voulu __**« le même que Maman »**__._

- Je t'avais dis que c'était un bon moyen de la distraire, me _chuchota Edward au creux de l'oreille_.

- Et moi je t'avais bien dis que c'était une très bonne idée pour calmer mes pulsions ! _Je riais_.

- Hum, on ne peut pas calmer tes pulsions, chérie, à chaque fois que tu en assouvie une, tu veux autre chose, _ajouta-t-il avec ce sourire que j'adorais. Renesmée en avait hérité. Décemment, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, « Tata Alice » lui avait expliqué « comment on faisait ». Bien que je n'étais pas dupe, je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était plus fort que moi, je cédais presqu'à chaque fois. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seule ; elle menait son père en bateau aussi souvent que moi._

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirais la langue, ce qui fit beaucoup rire notre petit bout, qui s'écarta soigneusement du bord de la piscine, -non pas pour suivre nos recommandations, mais voyez-vous, une glace attendait la princesse-, pas que nous aillions peur qu'elle se noie, elle savait déjà nager, mais c'était plus pour ne pas paraitre inconscient au reste de la population de Phoenix.

L'avantage d'un bébé à moitié vampire ; beaucoup de ses capacités se développent plus rapidement. Pas trop néanmoins, étant donné que Renesmée tenait plus de l'humain que du vampire. Elle savait nager depuis trois ans, et lisait depuis à peu près autant. Je n'en revenais jamais.

Nous étions donc en vacances à Phoenix, chez ma mère au soleil, profitant d'un de leur retour de voyage. Phil jouait désormais en équipe nationale, et chez les Cullen, on ne manquait plus un seul match de baseball. Et profitant de la piscine … un autre avantage à n'être que demi-vampire ; notre peau scintillait, mais largement moi que celle du reste des Cullen. Nous paraissions avoir une peau très, très diaphane, mais pas de quoi éveiller de soupçons. Et nous pouvions manger « normalement », même si la chasse devait rester régulière, mais toujours moindre que pour un vampire « classique ».

Ma petite poupée vint se caler contre mon côté gauche, attrapant sa glace des mains de son père au passage, et la dévorant presque aussi vite que moi.

- Il est gros ton ventre Maman, _me dit-elle en posant sa main dessus_.

- C'est parce qu'il y a ta petite sœur dedans, trésor. _Une fille ! Une autre. Pas que je sois déçue, du tout. Un garçon ou une fille peu m'importait, je voulais juste un deuxième bébé. Mais j'avais juste peur qu'une rivalité ne s'installe entre elle deux trop vite. Qui serait la « chouchoute » de Papa et Maman. N'aillant aucun frère et sœur, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre_.

- Elle arrive dans longtemps ?

- Dans un mois, mon cœur, _lui dit son père, lui aussi posant la main sur mon ventre_.

- C'est long un mois ?

- Eh bien, c'est encore 30 dodos, _je lui montrais avec mes doigts_.

- Tout ça ! Mais ça va être long !

A ses réflexions, Edward et moi ne purent réprimer un rire. Elle était tellement craquante.

Jamais, avant de tomber enceinte, je n'avais pensé à avoir d'enfants. Edward était la seule et unique personne qui comptait. Et maintenant, nous allions en avoir un deuxième …

J'avais beaucoup hésité ; pas que l'envie ne fusse pas présente, loin de la, mais Renesmée m'accaparait déjà tellement, que je me demandais si je serais capable de m'occuper et d'aimer un deuxième enfant tout autant. J'avais du longuement écouter les paroles d'Edward, avant de mettre le deuxième en route. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, nous aurions déjà toute une tribu de petits Cullen. La naissance de Renesmée l'avait transformé. Comme elle m'avait transformée.

Avant, je ne croyais pas possible d'aimer mon enfant. J'entends par là que j'aimais déjà tellement Edward, de manière si inconditionnelle et tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, qu'il m'avait semblé impossible d'aimer encore après cela. Et la petite merveille à côté de moi me prouvait chaque jour que je me trompais allègrement.

A sa naissance, j'avais eu comme l'impression de voir mon cœur grandir. J'aimais toujours Edward, tout autant, si ce n'est plus, mais je m'étais découverte une nouvelle place, occupée par un amour différent, tout aussi puissant, celui que j'éprouvais pour mon bébé.

Edward s'occupait merveilleusement bien d'elle. Il l'aimait tout autant que moi, et les voir complices tous les deux était une chose qui me remplissait d'une joie immense. Jamais je n'aurais cru capable de vivre un bonheur si intense.

Après la naissance de Renesmée, Edward avait commencé des études de médecine. Il en avait déjà fait avant, mais cette fois, il avait choisi une spécialité qui m'avait étonnée ; la pédiatrie. Depuis, il était interne dans l'hôpital ou Carlisle travaillait.

Avant la naissance de Renesmée, jamais je n'aurais pu concevoir le fait de ne pas faire d'études, de ne pas travailler. D'être entretenue par Edward et sa famille. Je n'aurais pas accepté qu'ils me payent mes études non plus, ceci dit. Mais quand notre bout de chou est arrivé, je n'ai pu m'en séparer. L'instinct maternel. Alors je restais à la maison, et je m'occupais d'elle, lui donnant tout mon temps et mon amour.

Et bientôt, j'aurais un deuxième enfant ; une deuxième petite fille à m'occuper. J'avais finalement cédé aux suppliques d'Edward et à mon envie refoulée de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Renesmée.

Enfanter. Quelque chose qui me faisait chérir ce statut de demi-vampire un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je voulais des enfants avant d'être maman. Evidement, si je ne l'avais jamais été, cela ne m'aurait pas manqué. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point ma vie était parfaite à ce moment.

Et comme pour me convaincre un peu plus de mon bonheur, je vis Renesmée, qui venait juste de finir sa glace, courir autour de la piscine, Edward après elle. Ils riaient de bon cœur, et mon bébé se retournait vers son père à chaque pas pour être sure qu'elle le devançait toujours.

Edward accéléra légèrement la course ; pas assez pour que les humains ne trouvent cela étrange ; et attrapa notre petite poupée, qui riait aux éclats sous les chatouilles de son père. J'entendis ce dernier lui chuchoter à l'oreille, trop bas pour tout autre que Renesmée et moi _« fais semblant de te boucher le nez avec ta main »_. Et entre deux chatouilles, ma princesse lui répondre _« pff, comme si j'en avais besoin en vrai »._

Edward se jeta dans l'eau, Nessie dans les bras, qui avait suivit ses recommandations. Je riais moi-même de leurs bêtises, passant naturellement ma main sur mon ventre, pour sentir mon tout petit bébé s'agiter. J'aurais parié qu'elle aussi, même bien cachée dans mon ventre, elle riait des bêtises de son père et de sa sœur.

Je me levais alors, me dirigeant vers la piscine pour rejoindre mon mari et ma fille. Je m'approchais d'Edward qui m'enlaça, et lui posa une main sur mon ventre. Il comprit mes intentions, et avec un grand sourire, se pencha pour m'embrasser, avant de me dire « je crois qu'elle à tout compris ». Renesmée nagea vers nous, et s'arrêta brusquement devant moi, un drôle d'expression sur le visage.

- Ah ! Maman _! dit-elle en se jetant sur moi, réclamant un câlin_, tu es venue baigner la petite sœur alors à la fin ?

Elle fixait mon ventre d'un air sérieux, avant de dire.

- Hum. Non. C'est vrai, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle en sorte ! _Rhh. Grogna-t-elle ; impatiente de voir sa nouvelle camarade de jeu … Ni Edward ni moi ne purent réprimer notre fou rire cette fois-ci. Nessie nous dévisagea, avant d'éclater de son rire enfantin et innocent à son tour, et de nous enlacer son père et moi._

**Ma vie était juste parfaite.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Voila ! Epilogue très court ! Mais c'est un épilogue, et je crois qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à ajouter. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je sais que j'ai été longue mais je travaille dur sur mon autre fiction actuellement, même si je n'ai pas non plus posté depuis deux semaines, je travaille tout le temps et cela me bouffe. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, lue, reviewée durant cette fiction. Je vous retrouve, je l'espère très bientôt dans une prochaine,**

**Bisous, **

**Petite Fée. **


End file.
